First Kiss
by Ranma's girl1
Summary: This starts with Lily and Severus beginning their third year at Hogwarts. It will progress from there until Lily and Severus split and she dates James and will continue on.....


First Kiss

Disclaimer, the Harry Potter characters don't belong to me I'm just using them in this fan fic for fun and no profit. Suing me would be pointless since I'm a mom; so always broke.

Chapter one. Trying to work up the nerve.

The sun was shining gently through the leaves of the large oak tree; the small stream gently flowing along its bed, it was a favorite spot of the young dark hair boy with a skinny face and a bit under-fed look. He watched as a few clouds slowly floated by, waiting to hear the sounds of foot steps.

"Hey are you there?" A soft gently voice came through the trees. Snape rolled over to see Lily walking over to him her dark red soft thick hair being gently played with by the breeze.

"Yeah over here Lily." Snape called to her. Lily trotted toward her best friend Snape.

"It's a great day to have a picnic huh." Lily commented as she sat down next to him on the soft grass. Lily had a large wicker basket with her that she set down on the ground next to them.

Snape looked around worried he sees the horsy face of her older sister.

Feeling a bit easier that Lily had not been followed by her snoopy sister Snape looked at Lily closely to see her green eyes were sparkling with the sun light as she talked on about making the lunch.

"I couldn't believe Tuney she was all crabby and whiney this morning, you should have heard her talking to our parents." Lily shook her head as she laughed gently at the memory.

"She tried to tell them to forbid me to ever see you can you believe that."

Lily never noticed the scowl on Snape's face.

"I told her myself if she just went and made a few friends maybe she wouldn't be so hung up on my having a friend now."

Snape smile brightly at this, he was so grateful for Lily and her compassion for him.

"My parents totally agreed with me, they said you were a good friend and that I was lucky to have you in my life. We were both in school together and doing great. I really love potions best of all our classes there how about you?" Lily asked as she opens the lid of the basket.

Snape looked surprised; he had not yet after two years at school really decided what he liked best there. He did enjoy being in classes with her and one of them was potions; the other two were Herbology and Transfiguration. Both of them seemed fine but nothing that made him look forward to it except that he was with Lily in those classes.

Snape smiled up at Lily from where he was still laying down.

"Yeah I like potions best." Snape knew it was now true he would devote his time to potions and become the best with Lily.

Lily looked at Snape lying next to her on the grass. "Time to sit up silly, it's time to eat, I'm starved I hadn't eaten yet today, with trying to get food prepared and telling Tuney to get a life and then sneaking out so she couldn't follow me to our new place." Lily shook her head in a bemused sort of way.

Snape smiled brightly at her as he sat up to eat the food she had brought. Snape knew that if it wasn't for the Evans he'd starve most of the days. Snape chewed a bit too fast on a friend chicken leg in his haste to eat and fill his empty stomach.

"I take it you haven't eaten anything today or maybe even yesterday?" Lily asked gentle, she knew now that his family hardly fed him, and were always fighting. Lily knew she was probably the only one he opened up to about his parents.

Snape looked sadden by his display of bad manners in front of her and being caught by the one person he never wanted to be caught by.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been such a hog but yeah I hadn't eaten much of anything since lunch yesterday. Mom was to busy trying to get some kind of food made when dad came home foul as always and threw the food out, he said something about it not being good enough for him. What a laugh like anything will ever be good enough for him. Mom then hit him with a spell that made his nose hair grow extra long with only made him angrier. If we lived in a nicer place the neighbors would have called the cops on them as it is it seems like the norm there."

Lily felt her heart hurting for him as he looked gloomily at his chicken leg.

"Hey Suv, don't stop eating, I understand." Lily placed her hand on his shoulder, and then let it drop down his back giving him a soft gentle rubbing. Snape smiled at her his eyes shining with pleasure.

"We'll get new classes when we go back in September." Lily hoped to change the subject, it worked.

"Yeah I can't wait it'll be fun to see what they are. I also can't wait to see what else we learn in potion, that class is so fun and Slughorn is such a cool guy."

"Yeah he is but I'm not sure I'll stay in his group this year, I really can't stand some of those guys there." Lily confessed as she nibbled on her own chicken leg.

"If you drop it so will I it wouldn't be any fun to be there with out you." Snape told her earnestly.

Lily smiled sweetly at Snape as he continued to eat two more chicken legs and a biscuit.

Lily leaned over a little bit so she was resting gently on Snape's shoulder.

"I'm a bit tired it's been a long day already, I sure wish we could do magic now instead of having to wait."

"I know a way." Snape whispered. Snape watched as her eyes sparkled with interest, his heart beating in his chest.

_Kiss her just do it just kiss her!_

Lily was looking into his dark eyes her interest peaked at this idea.

"Really how tell me?" Lily asked. Lily sat up straight just as Snape leaned in more to her, with the intention of kissing her soft lips.

Snape sat back up right trying to cover his embarrassment as he tried to think of something besides kissing Lily.

"Ooh it's a spell I found that removes the under age magic restriction, I don't know if it's true or not I haven't tried it yet since at home with my mom always does one stupid spell after another they don't know that I'm doing it too. But we can try it here and see what happens if no one from the ministry come here to tell us were not allowed to do it then it should be fine."

Lily sat up straight. "Great tell me what it is." Lily had pulled her wand out from the basket ready to perform the spell.

Snape looked proud to show her something new as he pulled out his own wand.

"Ok it goes like this." Snape moved his wand in a large circle over his head then down the front of him in a small circle while saying. "Removbalis" Snape smiled at Lily who was looking very impressed.

"That's great let me try it." Lily moved her wand in the same manner while saying "Removbalis"

Lily looked around nothing felt different. "Do you think it worked?" Lily asked as she tried to decide if she felt different from before.

"Don't know lets try something." Snape waved his wand and said. Scrusifiy, at the ground near the garbage can; where a lot of papers were left there. The garbage quickly removed it's self as some soapy bubbles cleaned up around the can so it was sparkling clean.

Lily laughed and pointed her own wand at a different garbage can cleaning it up as well.

Both sat still waiting to see if anyone would show up when no one did they fell into fits of laughter as they lay back onto the grass laughing happily. Snape moved up onto his forearms looking down at Lily as she lay there with her red hair fanned out around her head.

Snape watched her lips as she laughed a little more her eye filling with tears of mirth.

"This is great!" Snape said quietly to Lily who nodded her head in agreement.

"Now I can show Tuney some interesting things since she never did believe me about not being able to do spells at home because of my being under age and she being a muggle."

"Yeah that'll show her some really weird things!" Snape whispered, he was not too thrilled about showing that to Petunia since as she did was bad mouth him for being poor.

Snape leaned in closer to Lily his face hardly inches from her own as one thought continued to run through his mind. _Kiss her just do it just kiss her!_

A shout from the woods stopped Snape from moving closer to his desired destination.

"Sounds like Petunia; is looking for you again." Snape tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, he never wanted to hurt Lily it wasn't her fault that her sister was a quandary and was always trying to keep them apart.

"I think it's time to find a new place to meet so she can't find us so easy." Lily said with resignation as she called out to her sister. "Petunia, I'm over here, what do you want?" Lily hoped she would just want to make sure nothing evil was happening like them kissing. Lily felt a panged of disappointment, she just knew this time they would kiss, Severus was so close to doing it and she wanted it so much but had no clue how to tell a guy to please kiss her.

Petunia came through the woods shot a dirty look at Snape and said in a tone of disgust.

"Mom wanted you to know a letter from that freak school of yours came today."

Lily's eyes lit up. "That's great, I bet it's out new classes and book list, we should go get them and then we can plan on going to Diagon alley to buy them. We need to stop and get ice cream too."

Snape felt him self caught up in her excitement. "Yeah he told me last time we were there he was making up a new flavor. Let's get there and see how soon we can go there." Snape and Lily packed up their left over food as petunia looked on with a glare in her eyes that was soon replaced with regret.

"Come on Tuney, run with us." Lily and Snape who was carrying the basket for Lily ran on ahead as Petunia ran behind them.

Chapter two Shopping with friends.

Once at the home of Lily and Petunia, the two walk into the kitchen with Severus in tow.

"Mom where is it?" Lily asked excitedly. Lily's mom a very pretty woman with dark brown hair and green eyes just like Lily's smiled gently and handed her a thick envelope.

"Hello Severus, how are you today, it seems your head master Dumbledore would know where you would be since your own letter came here too!" Mrs. Evans handed him a envelope that was just like Lily's.

"Thanks, Mrs. Evens; oh and thanks for the picnic lunch it was great!" Snape added as he tore open his own envelope.

"Don't thank me, Lily made the whole thing her self, she has become quite the cook." Mrs. Even smiled gently at Snape who turned to Lily awe in his eyes.

"Wow Li why didn't you tell me?" Snape asked.

Lily started to blush causing Petunia to glare and their mother to smile even wider.

"It's no big it's almost like potion class, you know adding things to bring out its best qualities." Lily felt a blush running up her cheeks.

"Can we go shopping right away?" Lily asked her mom who nodded her head.

"Yes I was just waiting for your dad to return home, he went to the store to pick up a few things." No sooner had she said this then Mr. Evan walked into the kitchen.

Snape found it interesting that she had gotten her mothers eyes and her father's hair, while Petunia seemed the opposite of Lily with the brown hair and blue eyes.

"Aaah I see our little darling magical girl is home are you ready to go shopping?" Mr. Evans asked as he ruffled her thick hair.

"Yes father I can't wait." Lily looked over at Severus. "You don't mind if Severus comes with us do you?" Lily asked knowing the answered before he opens his mouth.

"Of course not, Severus is welcome any time. Let's go pile into the car and have a fun day of shopping!" Mr. Evans headed out the kitchen door followed by Lily, Severus, Petunia, who was looking even sourer then before and their mother who looked very pleased.

The group arrived at Diagon alley and Severus open the brick wall allowing them all to enter the shopping district of the wizarding world. Mr. and Mrs. Evans thanked him as they passed through while Lily gave his arm a squeeze. Petunia glared at him down her long nose. Severus gave her a dirty look back wondering how Lily had gotten stuck with her for a sister.

"Mom, dad can we go get ice cream first?" Lily asked, giving a large smile which usually worked.

"Sure thing sweet heart, we'll go exchange some money while you're doing that and meet you there." Mr. and Mrs. Evans walked off while Lily grabbed Severus by the arm pulling him toward the little shop called Fortusgue. Petunia grumbled but followed after them.

None of them saw the four boys watching them as they walked off.

"Why the hell is she with that grease ball?" James mumbled to his three friends.

Sirius shook his handsome head his hair moving in ways as to make the girls all stop and sigh with longing.

"Sorry mate it looks as though you lost the hottest girl in school to a slimy toe rag." Sirius spoke in a very solemn tone, a smile on his handsome face as James turned around glaring at him.

"I have not, she probably just feels sorry for him or maybe he's with that ugly girl with them!" James waved his hand as they walked toward the ice cream shop. The other boys burst into laughter as they followed after them.

"Guys we really should get our books before they sell all the good copies." Lupus spoke up knowing what his friends were about to do.

Peter just looked between the three boys not saying anything just following after them with an odd look of malice in his eyes.

The four boys arrived at the ice cream parlor to see the three eating what looked like a small volcano with oozing cherry red sauce continually coming out of the top and what looked like chocolate trees crashing into the bowl.

"That looks good." James said as nonchalantly as he could to Lily. "Wanna give me a taste of it?" James leaned on the table looking down at Lily.

Lily gave James a look of disgust and revolt as she pulled her bowl away.

"If you want something go buy it, I don't want your germs in my food!"

James looked hurt and started to talk when another spoke up first.

Severus was glaring at James already to tell him where to move to when he stopped to turn and looked around at Petunia.

"You can try mine if you want?"

Lily was looking at Petunia who looked as though she couldn't believe what she just said.

Snape looked at Lily, amused by this and looking to see how she felt about her sister offering food to James. Snape noticed that she looked stunned and speechless.

"Uuuh thanks I guess." James said with a look of shock and horror on his face.

James elbowed Sirius in the gut as he started to laugh.

"I guess we'll go buy some for our self I wouldn't want you to give yours all away to us." James turned to head into the shop the others following after them.

"Hmmph boys are so stupid." Petunia grumbled as she went back to her ice cream treat.

In a few minutes the four boys walked back out with their own volcano blasts and proceeded to sit with them.

James sat real close to Lily and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"So are you ready for school to start, I've been working on some things to do there when it starts.

"You mean we've been working on things." Sirius said.

"I stand corrected laughed James who gave Lily a hurt look as she removed his arm from her shoulder.

"There are other tables you can sit at." Lily said with a sigh as though she already knew what the answer would be.

"Besides I know what you guys are always up to no good, that's why you spend so much time in detention."

"Aaah you wound me. You should know it's not by choice, but those teachers never have a sense of humor or adventure, they are so dull and boring, can we help it if we want fun. Not like old snivelly here."  
James chuckled.

"Don't call him that! Lily yelled as she stood up from the table.

"Come on Sev, let's go buy our things." Snape gave an evil smile at James as he followed Lily out to the street placing his hand on her arm.

Snape looked back once more as he moved his arm around her slender waist. Snape felt a thrill of satisfaction as James looked horrified by the display.

"I am so going to get him when we get to school!" James vowed as he glared right back at Snape who was now whispering into Lily's ear.

"Don't see why you want her, she isn't that much and she's a witch it's so gross and freaky and wrong!" Petunia said as she stood up to leave. "You're loss though!" Petunia walked away leaving James looking thunder struck while his friends laughed loudly.

"Who was that girl?" James asked.

"No clue but I thought she was beautiful" Peter said with a soft tone and watery dreamy eyes.

"No taste on your part mate!" Sirius laughed as they turned their attention back to the unfinished ice cream.

Peter just glared at his friends before he went back to looking out where Petunia had walked away.

Chapter 3 On the way.

Lily handed over her large trunk to a conductor who lifted it up as she climbed onto the Hogwarts train. "Thanks." Lily took her trunk back and quickly made her way to an empty compartment. Lily set her cat carrier down on the empty seat then lifted her trunk up to store above her head. As Lily struggled to push it up a hand reached up and started to push it farther up and in.

"Hey thanks…. James." Lily wasn't sure how to deal with James he always seemed to make her feel like a can full of worms were let loose in her stomach.

"No problem, shall we share this one?" James started to put his own trunk up while Lily started to talk.

"Fine but you better not bother Sev; he's sharing this compartment with me." Lily gave him a look as though daring him to argue with her.

"Fine if that's what you want we won't bother Snivly until we get there at least." James chuckled at his own wit.

"I mean now and when we get there, just grow up already!" Lily growled as she stormed out

James looked after her, his mouth dropped open as he tried to fathom girls.

"Barking mad, that's what she is barking mad!" James sat down on a seat making sure to leave room for Lily to sit by him.

James watched as many students walked by the one he occupied a few girls throwing out kisses and waves to him. James smiled politely back loving the attention but waiting to see Lily's face at the glass door and not with Snape.

After several more minutes Lily appeared followed by Snape who walked in giving James a dirty look.

"Potter." Snape said as though it was foul and was going to make him sick.

"Snape." James gave it right back preferring to not keep this filth Snape was trying to give to him.

"Just stop it boys." Lily said as she sat down on the empty seat by the window. Snape sat down next to her so their legs were touching, giving a small smirk to James who glared back.

The door slid open to allow Lupin and Sirius into the compartment.

"Aah look we have entertainment on the way to school." Sirius barked out a laughed as he stored his own trunk and sat down with a flip of his hair. Lupin sat down after storing his trunk above and gave a warm smile to the other two.

"Hey Lily, ready for school?" Lupin asked.

"I sure am, I love learning all this magic and everything I can't wait to try out new classes. What are you looking forward too?" Lily asked Lupin knowing he would be more civil then the other two.

"I don't know, maybe care of magical creatures I hear that should be a good class, umm what's that teachers name again?" Lupin looked to the other two who shrugged their shoulders as though talking about teachers was as thrilling as cursing themselves.

"I think it was Kettleburn or something like that." Lily spoke softly as a force silence built in the small compartment.

After several tense minutes of no one talking, but several looks of distrust and disliking the door finally slid open again to allow Peter Pettigrew inside which much to Lily's pleasure seem to stop the guys from looking as though a duel was a good idea.

"Hey guys, sorry so late, my mom was fussing over everything and we almost didn't make it here." Peter struggled to put his trunk above, still oblivious to Snape and Lily in the seat opposite of James, Sirius and Lupin.

Peter with out looking dropped back onto the seat after finally getting his trunk stored above only to land with a oof and a ugh onto Snape's lap, who promptly pushed him off.

"Look where you're sitting you ugly rat."

Snape growled as he glared at Peter who jumped up from the floor amid loud laughter from the other three.

"Lily Evens, Severus Snape, what are you doing in this compartment?" Peter asked red face as he looked back at his three friends who were still laughing hard.

"Don't freak Peter, I told Evans we'd behave for her if we all shared this one." James was still laughing amid the words, his eyes watering.

Peter sat down as far away from Snape as he could, while the laughter slowly died down. Lily and Snape were both still glaring when the train lurched forward.

"Finally." Lily muttered as she looked out at the scenery moving slowly by as the train gained speed.

The compartment was probably the most quiet of them all since none of them knew what to say for a while. Snape then snapped his finger.

"I almost forgot it, Lil." Snape jumped up and started to rummage in his trunk.

"Whacha forget Sev?" Lily asked not noticing the hurt look from James and the surprised looks from the other three boys.

"Here it is, I was working on some things at home and figured we could work on it together. See the name I gave it."

Lily looked at the old school book, and the name Half blood prince.

"Ooh yeah you told me, that's so cool, here let me see what you have so far." Lily looked through the book and the small corrections that had been made on some of the potions pages.

"Oooh I like this one." Lily read through it then pointed to one that had not yet been reworked.

"I bet if you smashed it down instead of chopping it would work better since you would get more juice out of it then by chopping it since it's a rather dry root."

Yeah that's great thanks." Snape handed Lily a quill so she quickly made some notes on it.

James glared for several minutes before standing up.

"I gotta use the loo." James mumbled as he stood then walked out.

"Come on maybe we can see what others are up too."

Sirius followed after James who was followed by Lupin and Peter.

"I can't believe him calling her Lil, like their old friends and she called him Sev what was that all about?" James growled as they walked down along the train.

"I'd have to say they are better friends then we thought." Lupin said softly which was not making James feel any better.

Back in the compartment, the two were talking about which way was best to get the fastest easiest and best results out of another potion.

Snape leaned in so close to Lily he could feel her soft warm breath on his cheeks.

"Lil." Snape whispered as he leaned against her his face close enough to kiss her.

Lily closed her eyes as she waited to feel his lips against her own, her heart beating so fast and hard she was sure everyone in the train could hear it.

Lily sighed softly as their lips touched gently. Snape slowly placed his arms round her waist pulling her in close, as Lily moved her arms up around Snape's neck holding him tight to her. Lily was sure the kiss was lasting a life time as they slowly came to an end. Lily felt her self blushing like a very dark red rose as she let go of Snape who was also blushing from head to toe.

"Uuuh.." Snape didn't know what to say after that. Lily looked at him then felt her blush deepen and looked out the window instead. The glass door was flung open with a loud crash and tinkle of glass as James stormed inside. Lily and Snape leaped from their seats.

"I knew it." James looked at the other three.

"Those idiots were yanking my chain it's not happening and never would." James sat down opposite of Lily a large smile on his face.

"Miss me Evens?"

"What?" Lily was having troubles getting her thought process back in gear.

"So what did you two do while we were gone?" Sirius asked out right.

"None of your business, black!" Snape growled at him.

"hmm could be your wrong Potter, it might just have happen." Sirius said with a laugh.

"No way, it wouldn't happen!" James punched Sirius on the arm.

Sirius laughed even harder as James turned to glare out the window.

It was a quiet ride from then on as the six teens kept their thoughts to themselves.

Lily rode with Snape in the coach up to the castle. Snape continued to glance at Lily his heart beating fast as he replayed the memory in his head over and over.

_I did it I finally kissed her I kissed her, I can't believe it wow, I want to do it again!_

Lily was giving small smiles to Severus as they rode along neither daring to talk with the other students in the coach with them.

_I never knew kissing was so much fun! I wonder if he'll try to kiss me again. Did he like it, or was it to sloppy or icky are my lips dry? Aaagh I wish I knew what he was thinking?_

Once at the castle Lily hopped down from the coach, turned to wait for Severus as he also jumped down.

"I wish we were in the same house." Lily spoke softly as they walked up to the castle.

Snape looked at her from the side of his eyes as he walked along.

"Me too." Snape spoke so soft Lily wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"So Evens have a good trip here?" James called after her as she entered the castle front doors.

"Potter we're here already you know what it was like in the train so give it a rest." Lily yelled back to him. Snape smirked at James as he once again grabbed Lily's arm and walked her to the table.

James stood glaring at Snape's back and thinking of different curses he could do to Snape when Lily wasn't around.

Lily said good bye to Snape who slouched over to the Slytherin table amongst some jeers from fellow Slytherins'.

"Whacha doing with the mudblood Snape?"

"Is she your new girlfriend?"

Can't sink any lower can ya?"

Snape glared at them. "Not that it's your business but I was only doing it to make Potter crawl with envy and rage." Snape said smoothly as he sat down ignoring the others who were all laughing loudly by now.

"Sure you were." Said Malfoy who leaned in and whispered the only girl worth having is a pure blood, let me introduce you to Bellatrix, she's sister to Cissy, and you know what a hottie Cissy is and their both in our house."

"Sure what ever!" Snape said icily.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore was up and talking to the four houses.

"As you know another year has started and the only thing left to say is Bogswallow, lets eat." Dumbledore waved his hands and the tabled filled with food.

Snape was starved he hadn't bought anything from the cart when it came by since he had no money and he wouldn't let Lily by anything for him insisting that he was not hungry at all. He was starved.

Severus would glance over at the Gryffindor table when he thought no one at his own house table was looking at him to see Lily chatting with a couple of girls and James obviously trying to get her attention.

Snape grinned with satisfaction that Lily was hardly paying him any attention and was only doing so when she couldn't ignore him any longer.

Snape continued to enjoy his food, while keeping one eye out for Lily. Snape half heartily listen as his friend Malfoy was talking about their new classes. Snape noticed his teacher walking toward him with the new class schedules. Snape looked his over and noticed that first thing was Herbology with the Gryffindor and that was followed by Potions with them and then History of magic with the Hufflepuffs and Divination with the Ravenclaws. Snape sighed he was really hoping to have more then two classes with Lily. The enxt day he would have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors and then Charms and Care of magical creatures with them, that was making Snape smile to himself he didn't want anyone in his house knowing how he felt about Lily he knew they would give him a very hard time about it.

Snape left the table after Dumbledore gave another speech and went to the dungeon common room to stretch out on a couch there before the others showed up and claimed the better ones. Snape was feeling real good now he had noticed Lily had left before James with out even saying good bye to him.

_Don't know why the prat wants her when he can have so many other girls all because he's on the gridditch team like that makes him special!_

Snape punched an innocent pillow envisioning it to have James face on it. It wasn't long before the common room filled up and Snape was left with out any peace and quiet.

_I hate this place it's always so noisy and crowded, I just want to be alone with Lily._

Snape stood up to head to the dormitories when he was stopped by a couple of his friends.

"Did ya hear, we're gonna go out tonight and set traps for those prats in other houses, as soon s they leave their common rooms they'll find them selves thrown across the hallways and into a large pile of dragon dung."

Snape looked at him and asked the obvious thing.

"How do you plan on setting up something that complicated and where are you going to get dragon dung?" Snape didn't like the idea of Lily walking out and getting tossed into dung of any kind.

"Don't sound so revolted it's only dung and we'll swipe it from old professor Sprout, she'll never notice it any how."

Snape sighed he knew he was going to be stuck having to join in with them so they would suspect him of not hating muggles and mudbloods.

"Sure what time are we doing this?" Snape asked softly as though he didn't want others to hear him.

"Midnight; see ya then mate!" The guy ran of to recruit more people to his childish plan. Snape headed dormitories and flopped down on his bed with the green and silver bed spread and large four poster bed with the long cover around it for privacy.

Snape lay down on his bed and used his wand to close the curtains around his bed. Snape pulled out his wand and moved it in the air to show a smoky white picture of Lily laughing at the table. Snape then moved his wand through the image so another one reformed in its place this one was Lily on the train seated next to him and about to kiss him. Snape smiled at the memory he was fairly sure it was a first for both of them.

Snape fell asleep looking at Lily's face as she leaned in to return his kiss. The next thing he knew was being awaken by his friend who was laughing hard as he yanked open the curtains around Snape's bed.

"Come on; it's time let go show them who runs this school." Avery ran off toward the door to leave the Slytherin dormitories and common room. Snape slipped off his bed and followed after the other boys. The hallways were dark except for a few torches left to burn along the way. Snape kept looking around to make sure no teachers came out of no where and caught them.

As Snape turned around once more he felt a hand push him forward into the boy in front of him causing him to fall into the next one until one fell into a coat of armor causing a loud ruckus and a loud scream as the large bag of dung flew up ward and landed back down on Goyle's head splattering him with dung which was followed by a howl of disgust and outrage and a scream from far down the hall.

"I hear something my sweets, I bet a student is out of their beds, its detention for sure for someone."

"Split it's Filch, see ya back in the common room unless you're caught!" Avery jumped up out of the armor and ran fell tilt toward the nearest stairs as the other boys also headed for a safe place.

Snape ran off away from the others figuring to have an easier time hiding if he's not in a group. As Snape ran his mind whirled around what had happen.

_Some one pushed me I know it but who? The ghost cant' do it they just go through you and that hand was solid?_

Snape made it back to his common room and headed straight for his bed, he saw Avery but he had yet to see the other five boys that were with them. He figured Goyle was caught for sure the smell alone would lead Filch there and the others were dumb enough to follow after him. He didn't much care if they had gotten caught. Snape rolled over to sleep and slept soundly that night with dreams of Lily.

The morning sun shone down onto Lily as she stretched out before climbing out of bed.

"Hi Lily." Her friend gave a cheery hello as she headed out the door and down the stairs for the common room.

Lily smiled as she looked around for a clean robe and dress. Lily liked this sky blue dress it was comfortable and light so she didn't' get to warm under her school robes. Lily headed down the stairs to hear laughter coming from the common room.

"Hey Evens you should have seen it last night it was hysterical, you'd have laughed your self sick over it." James walked over to her. Still laughing as a few of the girls looked envious at Lily for getting such attention from James.

"What is it James?" Lily asked in a resigned tone.

"I was out last night nicking food from the kitchen and on the way back I noticed some Slytherin blokes including that grease top Snape sneaking along toward the common room portrait, well I gave him a good shove into his old mates there and they all went crashing down knowing over a suit of armor on the way and dumping a large bag of dung on them selves it was priceless!" James laughed harder yet as the others all joined in with him.

Lily shook her head and pushed on past James.

"Typical juvenile humor as always and you too were out only thing keeping you out of trouble is sure dumb luck and a-you know what cloak." Lily whispered the last so only James could hear her.

James looked stumped. "How did she know?"

Not letting her get away to easily James followed after her and through the portrait hole into the hallway in time to see Snape talking with Lily and walking off toward the great hall.

"Does that slime-ball sleep out side here?" James followed after with Sirius, Lupin and Peter.

Down at the great hall Lily sat between two friends after talking to Snape for a moment before he left for his own table.

James sat across from her with Sirius, Peter and Lupin who was busy talking to a few girls who came over to sit closer to the three boys.

Lily was glad to leave the table as son as she was done eating since James kept pestering her with lame talking about things she was not interested in.

"Sorry mate it looks like she's had enough of you for a while, why not give it a rest? She come around later you'll see." Sirius spoke softly as James looked sulkily at the seat she had vacated.

"I can't see why you want Lily Evens she's not even interested in Quiddith like I am!" A dark hair girl with dark hazel eyes gave James and Sirius several winks who never noticed it as she got up to leave; purposely dropping her napkin in the vain hope they would notice and pick it up for her. None of the boys noticed but the girls left there all did and laughed like cackling chickens causing the boys to look around for the joke.

"I'd have to say James it looks like those rumors might be true about her snogging him." Lupin said softly as they walked out of the great hall toward the green houses.

James glared at his good friend.

"No way it'd never happen!" James crossed his arms angry with him self as he thought furiously.

_She'd never snog him would she? She couldn't I mean he's so ick so, so Snape it's not realistic! I don't care what others think!_

Down at the green houses Lily met Snape behind the third one where she hoped no one would notice them and tease them for it.

"Hey Sev, how was your breakfast?" Lily asked.

"Ok, how was yours?" Severus stood very close to Lily and placed both his hands on her hips.

"You don't mind do ya?" Snape asked softly.

"Not at all!" Lily wrapped her arms around Snape's neck and drew him in close to her, as her soft red lips seek out his own. The kiss lasted it seem for only a brief moment but also a life time as they ended the kiss and looked into each others eyes, they both felt the familiar blush creep up their cheeks.

"I umm wow.." Lily smiled not sure what to say at this moment.

"Yeah me too." Severus whispered. "I think I hear others coming, we better get over there." Severus looked like he wanted to say more but wasn't sure how to say it.

"What is it Sev, you can tell me." Lily smiled encouragingly.

"It's just that if my mates, uh the guys in my house know about us being more then friends, well…" Snape trailed off not wanting to finish that line.

Lily looked at him sadly.

"I know they won't understand I'm dirty mudblood to them."  
Snape was obviously agitated.

"Your not mudblood your perfect and a witch and better then they are. They'd never be able to do half the things you can. Don't ever let anyone ever call you that it's so not true!" Snape found a finger cover his lips with green eyes sparkling with mirth at him.

"I know you'd never think it Sev, and that's all I need." Lily removed her arms from his neck looking out over the forest for a brief moment.

"I kinda like a secret romance; it must be the girl in me!" Lily laughed and turned to run toward the front of the greenhouses. "Can't catch me!" Lily yelled over her shoulder at the surprised Snape.

"Wanna bet!" Snape yelled back as he ran after her, her dark auburn hair bouncing around her shoulders.

Lily grabbed the handle of the green house door amid several other students including James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter who was busy trying to figure out his homework that was due as soon as professor Sprout walked over.

"Made it, you lose." Lily laughed as she panted slightly.

"I'll win next time though, besides you cheated!" Snape answered her.

James glared at Snape mumbling under his breath in the vain hope no one would hear him.

"Lily would never cheat, you greasy liar." James had no clue where they had been or why they were racing but he knew one thing his heart was feeling a lot of jealousy right now.

Chapter 4. A day trip

The school days had been going for a couple of month now and the students were into the daily routine and the air was growing colder, as they would wake up to find frost on the windows and a cold wind beating against the castle.

Today was Saturday so there were no classes; this was making Lily very happy since it was also the first trip into Hogsmead The only wizarding town around there. Lily was very excited about going since she had heard so much from other students about this place.

Lily dressed in a warm green pant suit with her black winter cape on and some black leather gloves for her hands.

Lily walked down to the great hall to meet up with Severus they had decided to go into town together and do some shopping and try out butterbeer which they had both heard a lot about it.

Lily walked through the large doors to see the great hall filled with students. Most were excitedly talking, making plans for the day out. Lily scanned the area around the Slytherin table to see if she could see Snape over there eating. Lily smiled sadly as she saw him sitting between Avery and Malfoy deep in conversation. Lily sat down next to her girl friend Diane and started up a conversation with her while waiting for the time to leave the castle.

It wasn't long before she felt a leg slid up against her own leg. Lily turned to see James smiling at her.

"Hi Potter what do you want?" Lily asked as she scooted over toward Diane.

"Hey what's with the cold shoulder, I just thought you'd like to go into Hogmead with us after we'll have more fun there then anyone else and we plan on going into the Shrieking shack."

"No we don't" Came Lupin's voice from the other side of James.

James just smiled at his friend for a moment that was looking a bit more pale then usual. Lily noticed he was eating very slowly as though he didn't have the strength to eat food.

"Are you ok Lupin?" Lily asked with concern in her voice.

Lupin looked surprised then turned to look at her. A soft smile was covering his young thin face. "I'm fine Lily thank you for your concern." Lupin smiled slightly; then returns his attention to his uneaten oatmeal.

Lily looked unconvinced as James looked back and forth between them and then he went to work on his own food. In between bites James spoke to Lily.

"So how bout we meet by the boars at the gate so we can walk there together." James looked as though he expected her to say yes with a thrill of excitement in her voice.

"James, I am already going with someone else to Hogmead, you'll just have to stick it out with your friends with out me, unless you're serving detention again." Lily gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe he didn't have detention.

James laughed at her. "Sure you are, so who would you go with instead of me?"

Lily glared at him for several minutes before talking. "Some one who isn't as conceited as you are!" Lily stood up from the table. "See ya later Diane." Lily walked off with out a look back as she headed for the front doors to leave the castle where Filch was waiting with a list of names of student who were able to leave the castle for a day trip to Hogmead.

Lily was glad her parents were so happy to give permission and asked for her to send an owl about how the town was and what she saw. Lily planned on buying some things she could send home for her parents and she hoped to find some Christmas gifts since that would be coming up soon and buying early was a way with her. Lily stood down at the gate by the two boars waiting for Severus to show up. Lily turned away from James as he walked up with his three friends.

"Hey Evens it looks like you've been stood up, Diane said she wasn't going with you! So who are you going with?" James called as they neared her. Lily stood in place ignoring them as they walked up next to her.

"Come on Evens who you going with?" James asked again.

"Looks like she's ashamed of the person she's going with." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Maybe he's real ugly?" Peter added.

"Naa she's not going with you!" Sirius laughed loudly with James as Lupin just stood shaking his head bemused. Peter looked resentfully at Sirius as the boys started to head off onto the road to Hogmead.

Lily smiled slightly bemused at the four boys as they walked off. A tap on her shoulder brought Lily back to the present as she looked at the empty road. Twirling around Lily saw the smiling face of Severus.

"Hey Sev, are you ready? I need some new quills and parchment, is there anything you need?

Severus shook his head slightly to embarrass to tell her that he was broke and his parents wouldn't have given him money if they had it.

"ooh well I hope you don't mind going around with me so I can shop." Lily suspected he had no money but wasn't going to point it out to him. Her parents had given her money to use before she let for school when they learned she could go into the local village to buy things in her third year.

Lily thought back to how angry it had made her sister Petunia when she learned she was going to get to shop in some freak store. Petunia had continued all summer long to persuade her parents to take the permission slip back and not allow Lily to go to some place that was obviously a evil temptation and would corrupt her mind and soul.

"Wait till I tell you what Petunia did when she learned I could go out to the village."

The two had a fun time talking about how Petunia was really jealous and resented Lily being a witch while she was just a muggle. The two first arrived at Zonko's joke store which was filled with students buying all sorts of stink bombs and black gum and many other odd things. Lily made a mental note to not take any gum from any one at school when she read the description on it.

Black gum it will give your friends the blackest teeth ever and will not wear off for at least three months. Lily shuddered with the thought of going around school with black teeth.

Lily bought a few things and gave Snape a snapping glass and black gum since he seemed to find it so amusing. He tried to keep her from giving it to him but she would not hear of it and stuffed the items in his pockets.

Snape thanked her and promised to pay her back later. Lily just smiled as the two walked on to find other stores.

It wasn't long before Lily had her hands full of packages and was feeling the cold a little more then before.

"Let's go into the Three Broom Sticks and warm up I'm getting a bit hungry too!" Lily led Snape toward the pub.

Lily walked into the pub with Snape bringing up the rear as they looked around the bright cheery place Lily walked over to an open table when she noticed that James was at the bar with Sirius saying something that was making Madam Rosemerta laughed uproariously at something.

Lily ignored them and sat with her back toward them in a booth with Snape sitting next to her after placing her packages on the bench opposite of them.

Lily sipped her butterbeer and munched on a plate of something she wasn't quite sure what it was but came highly recommended. The taste seemed to change taste ever few minutes but was not too bad so the two ate it down.

It wasn't long before the two were spotted by the four boys who were clearly trying to decide how they should torment Snape with out getting on Lily's bad side. Sirius walked over to the booth and placed his hands on the table leaning forward.

"Hey Snivelly I see your with girls that are to good for you again why not date Bella, she's more your type sick and twisted."

"Get lost before I curse you here and now." Snape growled as he griped his glass harder and harder, until the point where Lily was worried that the glass would shatter in his hands.

"Let's go Sev, we don't need to listen to them, they have no life." Lily moved to stand up when James walked over.

"Hey Evens, why not go back to he castle with real men and leave this little worm in the dirt?" James asked in what he thought was a winning voice.

"Give me a break; you're about as manly s the squid in the lake!" Lily stood up and gave her hand to Snape who took it gladly as he reached over and grabbed her bags with his other hand.

Lily pushed her way through the other kids who started to gather around in the hopes of seeing a battle take place.

The two walked in silence back up to the school as they walked the snow started to fall softly on their heads.

"I love the snow." Lily whispered softly as they walked.

"Me too!" Snape was looking at the bright and happy look on her face never noticing the snow falling down around them. Lily never noticed that Snape seemed to be talking more about her then the actual snow falling down.

It wasn't long before the day was over and Lily found her self sitting at the long house table with James next to her. Lily did notice that James was trying his best to ignore her. Lily smiled privately to her self since she had notice his continued sneak peeks in her direction. Lily knew from the rumors going around the common room that James was very upset and jealous that she had gone to Hogmeads with Severus and went back up to the castle completely snubbing him for Snape. Most of the students seemed to find it funny and were all speculating on whether or not they were a couple or not and if James would ever be able to win her heart.

Lily smiled to her self as she ate her chicken leg, knowing her heart was her secret and she was not going to let others know it until she wanted them too.

The sky was an iron grey and colder then usual around the castle and the grounds. The lake was completely frozen over. The snow had been falling heavier then it had in the previous two years they had been at school. Several students who were in between classes were out ice skating on the lake or were having a snow ball fight. Lily watched from the window as several older boys started to throw snow balls at James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter as they walked down to Hagrid's cabin. Lily laughed knowing what was going to happen and seeing it unfold before her eyes as James, Sirius and Lupin quickly used their wands to send the snow balls back to clobber the throwers in the face and sticking there.

Only Peter was hit in the head with a snow ball. Lily felt bad for Peter he was not a very good wizard and was barely making it through his classes. Lily had to hand it to James, Lupin and Sirius they were good friends to Peter they were always helping him practice and study so that he would pass his exams. Lily moved away from the window as the four boys entered Hagrid's cabin. Lily walked back to Gryffindor common room to study before Christmas break arrived.

The morning of departure arrived for the students to leave for Christmas break. Lily had her trunk packed and was waiting with the others to be loaded onto the train. Lily had checked in her room to make sure she was not missing anything before walking down the long stairs looking for Snape. She had asked him earlier to go with her to her home for Christmas. Lily wandered into the great hall to see Snape sitting at the Slytherin table with some of his mates. Lily sighed sadly as she once again wished he quit hanging around those guys. Lily walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down waiting for Snape to finish talking and to walk out of the great hall into the foyer.

Lily waited for the carriages to arrive and went to one of the first in line; assuming that Snape would show up to join her for Christmas at her home. Lily waited as the students poured out of the school and started to cram into the carriage to leave for the train. Lily looked out the small window hoping to see Snape out in the yard looking for her. Lily felt a small tear well up in her eye as she saw him still up on the top of the castle stairs and looking as though he was staying behind with his mates. Lily sat back against the seat her arms folded across her chest holding on tight to her self to keep from crying.

The carriages started to move out when the door was flung open and Snape leaped inside.

"SEV" Lily shouted.

"Sorry to take so long the guys had so much to say constantly and I wanted to get my potion book for us to work some things out while were there. If you want to that is?" Snape amended since he had not asked Lily what they would be doing for Christmas at her home. At his own it was never celebrated since his father said many times over that it was a waste of money to buy something for people who never wanted it or appreciated it.

Snape often wanted to see if he would appreciate something that was bought for him since he never had the chance to find out.

"Snape, I'd glad your going. We don't do a lot some caroling around the neighborhood and we roast nuts and pop corn and make a big feast and some times my grandparents show up for it." Lily smiled slightly as she gave a shrug of her right shoulder.

"It's you know goofy family stuff."

Snape laughed happily. "Sounds great to me, and don't worry my parents won't mind that I'm not there." Snape settled down next to Lily while bringing out his potion book; the two immediately set to work on it.

The train ride back to platform nine and three quarters was uneventful. Once they had gone through the gate into Kings cross station Lily spotted her parents. Petunia was not there to welcome her home.

Lily ran toward them with Snape following after them.

"Hi mom, dad, it's great to be back home. Thanks for inviting Sev along too." Lily hugged her parents. Severus gave a small bow of his head and shook hands with her father and mother who promptly pulled him in for a hug. Snape was quite red after wards.

The four walked to the car never noticing that James Potter was watching with Lupin and Sirius from the shadows.

"He's not going home with her is he?" James asked worried about Lily spending so much time with Snape who in his eyes was obviously far too deep into the dark arts to be trusted around Lily who was as different as night and day from him.

"Guess opposites really do attract huh?" Lupin commented earning him a glare from James.

The three went home to James house for Christmas. James brewing most of the way until Sirius mention some of the things they could plan for when the New Year arrived and they went back to school.

Chapter 5.

Lily waited next to the Hogwarts train for Snape who was busy talking with a few other Slytherins. Lily glanced down at the small heart shape necklace with an old English style L on its front. Lily smiled and she remembered opening the small badly wrapped package to see the small gold heart glittering at her. Snape had confessed that it was all the money he had. Snape had been saving up all year for the money so he could buy her a present.

Snape was elated with the present she had given to him a large green covered book that was called Potions and their properties. With a large black book called Are Potions the way to go?

Lily smiled as the conductor open the doors to the trains' interior. Lily was pleased they had arrived early since she wanted to get a good seat and not worry about trying to fight her trunk into the compartment and jostling around all the other students. Lily flopped down onto a seat a sigh leaving her as she realized they were going back to school and that her sister was still angry with her. Lily wondered how long her sister would stay so angry over something as small as Lily going to a different school then she was.

"I hope she gets a boy friend soon maybe she'll loosen up a bit." Lily muttered under her breath.

Lily smiled as the door slid open and two of her friends walked into the compartment and struggled to place their own things up above.

"Hi how was your Christmas? Lily asked as she swung her hair back in the hopes they'd see her necklace.

"Great I got loads of cool things and I also got a new broom, a Comet 60, it's the best ever."

"I got the usual more school supplies. Just because my grandmother has no imagination or a clue to what a teen girl wants for Christmas. At this rate I'll never run out of parchment, quills and slimy toad toes." The girl sat down in a huff as she finished talking and placing her trunk above their heads.

"Hey cool necklace." The first girl a pretty blonde with bright blue eyes said.

"Now that's a gift I'd enjoy the second girl who was a more ash blonde with brown eyes said eyeing the necklace.

Thanks, it was a gift from Sev." Lily smiled happily that they had noticed it.

Both girls looked more leery at it.

"Ugh how can you take something from him? Doesn't he creep, you out? He's so spooky and he hangs around those other creepy guys." The girl gave an obvious shudder at the thought of them.

"I agree with Tara, he's not someone I'd trust at all."

"That's a terrible thing to say. Sev is really kind and considerate. I know the guys he hangs with are less then appealing but Sev isn't like them at all." Lily said with conviction.

"Hmmph we'll see how true that is."  
"Hey did you hear who started to date?

Both girls were interested in the latest gossip.

"Longbottom asked Alice out and she said yes, they even spent time at each others houses for Christmas." The girl leans in a little closer. "Way I hear it; she had to teach him how to kiss. He slobbered all over her. It's a total riot that they got together they seem so different from each other."  
Lily looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know they seem kinda like soul mates to me. I bet they have more in common then we think."

The other girl shrugged then moved on to the next piece of gossip.

"That real freaky girl in Slytherin, she's been dated that Lestrange guy, he's also in Slytherin and he's a real freak of nature. He's almost as dense as those two large goons Doyle and Crabbe. I can't imagine anyone dating them, could you imagine what kinda loser kids they'd have."  
All three girls laughed over this. Lily had to agree. "The boys from Slytherin are not the type that would get a girl to willingly marry them. It'd have to be arranged with the families." Lily commented.

One girl immediately pointed out that Lily was dating a guy from Slytherin.

"How about you and Snape, he even went to your house for Christmas, I heard others talk about it and I got a few owls about it too. The two of you out sing carols and kissing under the mistletoe."

"OOoh is it arranged with your parents for you two to marry one day?" The other girl asked eagerly.

Lily gave them a half smile as she knew she'd never get out of this.

"Don't tell anyone ok." Lily asked as both girls nodded enthusiastically.

"First my parents would never arrange a marriage for me and second yes we are dating but he's not like the other boys in Slytherin, I think he belonged more in our house then that one." Lily told her two friends who were both looking very excited over this news.

"I knew it! I see you two together all the time."

All three girls jumped as the door was slid open.

Snape was standing in the doorway; a puzzled look on his face as he saw the other two girls sitting with Lily.

"Hey Sev come on in. The girls were filling me in on the latest gossip.

Snape's eyebrow rose up as though the latest gossip seemed like the least interesting thing to talk about.

"Hey it's not that bad come on in." Lily invited him as James, Sirius and Lupin walked by.

"Sure we'll come in." James said from behind Snape who turned his head to glare at the intruder.

"She was referring to me! Snape said acidly.

"Hey there is plenty of room in here for all of us." Tara said hopeful that she gets to sit by Sirius.

"Tara's right said James as he pushed in to sit next to Lily. Snape glared at him as he sat on the other side of her. Lupin and Sirius sat down by the girls not taking the hint that was given to sit between them as they made the girls bunch up together. The air in the small space seem to become electrified as Snape glared at the three teens and they shot him dirty looks right back. Before anything could happen the door slid open again as Peter walked in looking shy and worried as he squeezed in between Tara and Sirius who gave him a hated look as he glanced around at the others before looking at Tara hopeful that she wasn't unhappy. Peter looked quickly away as he saw her face was filled with revulsion.

"So how was everyone Christmas?" Lupin asked trying to bring calm to the room.

Lily looked gratefully at Lupin.

"It was great we did the usual Christmas things, caroling, cooking too much food. My grandparents had come to visit too." Lily smiled as she felt Snape rub her leg with a finger so as to not look perceptible.

Once again the train ride back to school seemed to take forever as the silence dragged on. Once in a while one of the girls would recount some kind of gossip which made all the boys groan in misery as they talked about the latest get together or break up.

Lily was grateful to see the end of the train ride come to an end and climb off with the others. Lily was sure to get a stage coach up to the castle with out all the boys together since it made for a log miserable ride.

Lily walked up the front steps with Snape. As they reached the Great Hall, Lily glanced around and saw that no one was near them or at least paying attention and gave Snape a quick kiss.

"See ya later Sev." Lily said with a wink as she made her way to the Gryffindor table and Snape headed for the Slytherin a large smile on his face.

Lily didn't feel much like eating as she nibbled a few roasted potatoes.

She kept glancing over at the Slytherin table to see Severus gobbling food down like there was no tomorrow. Lily had noticed that he was prone to eating quite a bit of food when given the chance. Lily figured it was due to lack of food he had gotten at home.

"That food won't jump into your mouth you know." James said as he came over to sit by her after the other two girls had left their seats. Lily had never even notice them leaving.

"I'm not too hungry right now." Lily said politely as James nodded.

"I don't see why your friends with him?" James said softly.

"Why do you care who I'm friends with?" Lily demanded as she made ready to leave.

James grabbed her arm and looked at her seriously.

"I'm just worried about you; I know who his mates are and how they are trying to get into things that would land them into Azkaban."

"Thanks but I'm fine and can take care of myself." Lily started to leave again when she stopped dead.

"I'm not to sure; I think you're blinded to the truth."

Lily rounded on James fire in her eyes.

"I think it's none of your business and if you don't stop I'll use some kind of jinx on you that'll make your puke for two weeks." Lily growled as she left her whole body shaking in anger.

Lily arrived quickly to the fat lady portrait since she had run the whole way there angry at her self, James and Snape for having friends that no one else seems to trust.

"Oddbit." Lily said to the fat lady. The picture swung open and Lily started to climb through the hole when a hand grabbed her foot.

"Lily, are you ok?"

Lily smiled she knew that voice.

"Yeah follow me in Lupin."  
Lily waited as she watched Lupin climb through the hole and into the common room.

"Let's sit over here." Lily walked to a couple of cushy arm chairs. The two sat down together.

"Please don't say anything to James." Lily thought for a moment. "Or your other two mates." Lily asked him. Lupin nodded his head a small smile on his face.

"So what's going on you seem really out of it at dinner and then real mad at James as you left.

Lily sighed as she looked at the fire crackling merrily.

"I just wish people would see Sev the way I do. I know he has a good heart and is really kind but the others all seem to think he'll join that Death eaters club thing they have going there. I just know he wouldn't do it." Lily sounded so sincere that Lupin didn't have the heart to tell her that he had heard about Snape joining it and seemed quite proud of it.

The two talked for a while until the portrait open and Sirius, James and Peter climbed through to see them talking softly.

"Thanks Lupin, I'll see ya later." Lily got up and walked to the girl dormitory completely ignoring James who smiled at her as she passed him. James ran after her when he hit the steps and heard a loud clanging noise and the steps flatten them self's out and was speeding back down the stair case.

Lily landed on top of him a second later. Laughter filled the room.

"Well at least you're good for something." Lily snarled as she stood up.

"Great going now I have to wait for the stairs to reform into their proper position."  
James looked puzzled at the stairway.

"Wow what a rush I'll have to try that again." James laughed with the others who were already laughing hard to begin with.

Lily shook her head bemused by these four boys who for some reason like to cause trouble.

After a half hour Lily was able to ascend the stairs with a warning to James to at least wait until she was off them before he tried to climb up them again.

Lily was not surprised to hear all four boys running up the stairs only to have them flatten out with a loud clanging sound and the four boys laughing with glee as they were dropped back down the stairs. Lily wondered how long they'd keep it up. All night she'd figured or at least until McGonagall stopped them.

Chapter 6 A time for games.

The winter months were passing quickly and the air was becoming warmer with each passing day. The whole school was becoming more and more excited the next Quiddich match was looming ever closer. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Most people wanted to see Gryffindor win since it was a favorite between the two houses.

Gryffindor had trounced Hufflepuff in the last match when James made some spectacular moves and caught the snitch just inches before the Hufflepuff seeker. The winner of this match would face off with Ravenclaw for the championship.

Ravenclaw's were some what divided; they prefer the Gryffindor to win but would rather face the weaker players of Slytherin.

The hallways had become the place of sneak attacks. James and Severus often were seen cursing each other in the hallway so one of them or most times both of them had to go to the hospital wing with some odd thing growing on their head or even butt.

The day of the match Lily was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast when James flopped down on the seat next to her. James was sure to give Severus a shifty look as he did, earning him an even dirtier look back.

"So Evens you going to come to the game and cheer me on to victory?" James asked her as casually as he could.

Lily looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"I don't see why I should you do a real good job of cheering your self on." Lily went back to her ham and eggs as James looked hurt.

"Come on Evens you can't expect me to win with out the cutest girl there to cheer me on. I mean we are in the same house you should at least have loyalty to that right?" James asked. James hoped he didn't sound too much like pleading.

"Come on you know you want to see me on a broom again, I look real good that way huh?" James asked earning a small laugh from Lily.

"See you do think I look good on a broom, I can tell now say yes and show up for the game I want to see you cheering for me please." James gave her shoulder a small nudge as she laughed some more.

"Fine I'll show up to cheer for Gryffindor to win, I already know you don't need more cheering." Lily stood up from the table. "See ya there Potter." Lily walked off and left the Great Hall. James smiled after her his heart pounding in his chest. This elated feeling did not last long as a sneering voice spoke up behind him.

"Stay away from her Potter she's to good for you!" Snape glared daggers at James who turned to look at him.

"Too good for me, that's a laugh she's way to good for you and she already said she'd come cheer me on at the match between our houses." James retorted as he stood up glaring at Snape.

"She wouldn't cheer for you, just the team." Snape replied although he didn't sound as confident as he wanted to sound.

Snape turned away and walked off before James could say anything else and cause them both to get detention for fighting in the Great hall in front of Dumbledore and all the other teachers.

Just before the start of the game Lily had caught up with Severus to walk with him to the field. Lily could tell right away something was bothering Snape by his silence and the way he kept sneaking looks at her.

"Sev, what's wrong?" Lily asked as they walked down the grassy slope toward the Quiddich field.

Snape inhaled deeply before taking Lily's hand and pulling her behind the green houses.

"James said you're rooting for him today!" Snape didn't beat around the bush he got right to the point.

Lily laughed and held onto both his hands.

"Silly, I told him when he asked me to root for him that I'd only root for the whole team since I'm in that house. You needn't worry about it, James doesn't mean anything to me he's just in my house that's all!" Lily leaned into Snape and gave him a long lingering kiss. Snape melted as always and wrapped both his arms around her waist holding her tight and savoring the feel of her body against his. After several minutes had passed and both wondered if they were going to smother each other they stopped kissing and looked into each others eyes.

"Let's go watch the game together and cheer for them both and see who wins." Lily suggested as the two of them walked back from behind the green houses and headed for the stands. Lily and Severus found two seats together and sat watching the game together.

Lily had to admit James was a very good player and his flying was very fast as he swooped down to grab at the snitch but unfortunately his hand was shoved out of the way with a club from the Slytherin beater. Lily noticed that James pulled his wand out and the offending beater suddenly was growing antlers.

"He cheated!" Snape said disgusted.

"Well they both did cheat really." Lily said softly as the beater was struggling on the ground now since the antlers were still growing and were now the size of a refrigerator.

"Mulciber does look weird like that!" Snape said.

"Kinda fits him really from what I heard from other girls he real hor… uhh never mind." Lily blushed deeply as she looked to see madam Hooch questioning the others on who had jinxed the beater since she had no seen it her self. Snape was looking at her puzzled.

Madam Hooch now gave both team a penalty shot and both teams forfeit ten points each.

Lily cheered as the chasers zig and zag through the other team to toss the Quaffle into the hoop for another ten points. James flies close to where they were sitting to nod and wink at Lily. Lily just shook her head as Snape placed an arm around her shoulders. James flew off looking disgusted. Severus leaned over to whisper to Lily as James flew in close to them again. Lily laughed at his joke not realizing that James was looking furious at them both and was muttering as he flew off looking for the Snitch.

Daniel Jordon was the commentator the game.

"As we can see the game is no where near finished and the Snitch does not seem in any hurry to make an appearance. With the score standing at two hundred and ten to two hundred and thirty it's anyone's game right now. Who ever catches the snitch will really guarantee a win. Hey look at that it seem like Potter the hope of Gryffindor has seen something. Yes I do believe he's after the snitch could this mean the end of the game?"

A groan left the stands as Daniel Jordon said what everyone was feeling.

"Nope it looks like James is just flirting with Lily Evens again; you'd think he'd at least wait until after that game."

The game was lasting for several hours and the sky was becoming darker as the time wore on. Some of the students had left already to get some food and to start to warm up. Lily watched as James was looking around desperate to end the game. Lily figured it must be real cold to sit on the broom for so long.

"Look at that." Lily pointed to James who was now streaking toward the ground as fast as he could with the Slytherin seeker in hot pursuit. James grabbed the fluttering Snitch in his hand as he pulled up out of the dive amid a loud amount of cheering. James flew over to where Lily was sitting and showed her the snitch.

"This one is for you; my dear Lily." James held it toward her. Lily looked flustered as she took the snitch from him wondering what to do with it now.

"Let's go the games over and it's getting dark. Maybe we can find some place to be alone in the dark." Snape said while looking at James who was glaring at him. Lily stood up and followed Severus out to the grounds from the stands. Lily looked back a couple of times to see James still watching her leave.

James was relieved to see that Lily was not in fact in some dark deserted place with Snape that they were both in the Great hall at their appropriate tables. James was a bit disappointed though that Lily had two girlfriends next to her and they were talking happily. James sat with Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew at the table as they congratulated him on a spectacular catch.

Lily noticed the next day that everyone was congratulating James on his winning the game. Lily wasn't too interested in the games since she wanted to try a new spell she had heard about. It was made for coloring your hair and nails the same and it was suppose to last for several months with out ever needing to touch it up. Lily was thankful it was Saturday and she didn't have to go attend classes. Lily left the common room to walk up to the school's owlery to see a large barn owl sitting on his perch.

"Hey there would you deliver a letter for me?" Lily asked.

The owl lifted a leg out for her. "It's for my parents at Spinners end." Lily tied the green envelope to the owl's leg and watched as it flew off to her parent's house.

Lily walked back down the stairs and then stood at one of the windows looking out at the forest. Lily noticed Hagrid down at his hut and decided to visit him.

Lily walked quickly from the school to make her way across the yawn to Hagrid's home. Lily knocked gently on the door. Hagrid's smiling bushy face open it.

"Lily, com in. Ho' are you doing? how's school been treating ya? Hagrid smiled happily his eyes glittering behind his bushy beard.

"It's been real good so far. I can't believe how fast the year has been going by." Lily walked into the one room home and saw James, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew sitting in the big stuff chair and at the large scrubbed wooden table.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company." Lily looked up into Hagrid's smiling face as he shut the door.

"S'kay, they always stop by for a visit and have some of me stoat cake. Would you like some your self? Hagrid asked as he removed a plate from the cupboard and a large cup.

"Uh, I guess so." Lily wasn't sure about the cake it didn't sound like chocolate anything and wasn't sure if it was even a flavor she had ever heard of.

Lily sat at the table next to Lupin who smiled happily his legs hanging down unable to touch the floor. Lily noticed that none of the boys were able to touch the floor while sitting on the large kitchen chairs.

The six of them enjoyed the visit all talking about the newest magical creature their teacher had shown them. It was a knarl which, Lily at least found interesting.

"Maybe the teacher can use you one time." Peter said with a laugh. The other boys glared at him and Lily looked stunned.

"I don't think that was very funny Peter, do you think Lupin enjoys changing into a werewolf?" Lily asked primly. All four boys and Hagrid looked at her in shock.

"Oh I'm sorry was that a secret. I umm kinda figured it out quite a while ago." Lily blushed to her roots.

"I knew she knew." Squeaked; Peter who was paying attention to his shoes.

"You did not you liar, you can hardly remember it half the time your self." Sirius growled.

"It's ok; at least Lily has never told anyone about it." Lupin smiled at Lily pleased to know she was never going to betray his trust.

"You're welcome."

The day had gone by quickly as the six returned to more comfortable topics. It was late when they all went up to the castle to find that everyone had eaten and the food was all gone.

"Time to get up… to…. your rooms…. now hurry up." Slughorn had walked by them and seemed a bit tipsy.

"Were going professor; thanks." Said Lily as the five hurried off toward the Gryffindor common room.

As they all clambered into the common room Lily complained in a cute sort of way!  
"Darn it I'm so hungry I was hoping to get something more to eat then that odd cake of Hagrid's."

James looked at his friends then turned his attention back to Lily.

"I know how to get you some food. Wait right here I'll be right back." James ran up to the boys' room and was back in a few minutes with something silvery.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"Watch." James flung it over his head and disappeared from sight. Lily gave a squeal as she watched him disappear and then only his head reappear.

"Cool huh, it's my invisibility cloak. It's been in my family for ages. It was my dads and now it's mine. Come on we can sneak down and get food from the kitchen." James held the cloak open for Lily.

Lily hesitated for a moment causing James to laugh.

"I won't bite ya come on. I know where the kitchens are."

Lily smiled awkwardly as she moved over to him. "I know you won't bite if you did I'd hit you hard enough to blacken both eyes." James smiled at that as Lily moved in next to him.

"We both can't climb out of the portrait hole together.

"Good point!" James agreed. "I'll go first and tell you if it's clear." James crawled out the hole and turned around to face the hole. Lily was looking at nothing but a voice spoke up from it.

"It's safe come on lets go have fun."  
Lily climbed out and walked with James to the kitchen as they passed some teachers they had to squeeze together. Lily closed her eyes worried one of them would some how noticed them here. When it didn't happen Lily had a hard time surpassing a giggle.

Just before they arrived at the kitchen Lily and James saw Snape walking through the hallway with a few friends.

"I'm telling you that girl is bad for you Snape, she's a mudblood!"  
You need to listen to us we're your mates right we know what's good for you!"

What else they were saying faded with their departure.

James was ready to jinx the lot of them his wand out. Lily placed a hand on his and whispered.

"No we'll get into trouble and he's not going to pay attention to them." Lily gave James a soft smile causing him to melt on the spot.

"Alright Evens for you I won't jinx them but if I hear them say anything else about you I'll not rest till they are all worm food." James vowed. Lily just shook her head.

James tickled the pear which laughed happily and turned into a door allowing the two to walk inside. Lily was amazed by the kitchen it was huge and had four tables just like the ones in the Great Hall. Lily then jumped as a squeaky voice sounded at her elbow.  
"Can we help you miss and sir?"

"Yeah could we get some meat, hmm steak and some cream puffs for desert and a few bottles of butterbeer?" James asked.

Lily was stunned as the small creatures took off and in moments were back with the food.

Ames lead Lily over to the table where they sat down.

"What.. umm who are they?" Lily asked James quietly.

James looked surprised. "Their house elves, they are the best servants a person could have." James nodded at them as they bowed happily.

"They work here? Are they employed by the school?" Lily asked as she took a gulp of butterbeer.

"Employed no way they don't work for money that'd upset them they serve because they want too." James told her.

"Want too? Are they slaves?" Lily asked concern for their welfare.  
James laughed even harder then before. "No way they aren't slaves; they serve because it makes them so happy to help people."

Lily looked bemused by this and started on her thick steak that she had to admit was cooked to perfection. They finished the steaks and creampuffs leisurely before James asked for food for the others. The elves brought out enough food to feed all of Gryffindor.

The two had some time carrying it all back to the dormitories while under the cloak. They did luck out since the only ones to go by were a couple of ghost who were not looking in their direction.

Chapter 7 The Dance

It had been a couple of weeks since Lily had gone with James to the kitchen to raid for food. Which wasn't much of a raid; since the house elves were more then happy to give them all the food they wanted and even more. Lily had gone there a couple more times to get some extra food to take out for a picnic when the weather was warm and sunny. Lily was happy to surprise Snape with the basket of food. Snape was very surprised and eagerly ate the food Lily had brought to the picnic He had wondered how she had planned a picnic since it seemed she'd have to go some where to get food.

Lily left out James when she explains that she had found the Hogwarts kitchen and had been given the food and basket by the elves working there. Lily was pleased he did not ask for more details about how she had managed to find it.

"I was wondering if there was anything you had planned for the summer?" Lily asked as they sat beneath the small tree with its sparse shading.

"Naah I have no plans, probably just sit around home and listen to my parents argue as usual. I can almost hear them now. It's always the same thing with them. I don't see why they even bother to stay together." Snape rummaged in the basket and brought out some cream puffs. "I know mom keeps saying that one day she'll turn him into something nasty and step on him and then leave." Snape looks thoughtful. "I guess I'd be on my own then huh. At least I wouldn't have to hear them scream at each other anymore." Snape downed several cream puffs.

Lily looked desperately sad for Snape she knew how hard his life at home was. She had only gone there once and was accused by his mother of stealing him away from her and filling him with dirty thoughts. His father on the other hand wanted to date her and thought Snape should prove he was a man.

Lily was so shocked and disgusted the two agreed to never go back there together again. Lily had also told Snape at the time to come spend as much time at her place as he pleased.

"If you want you can spend time at my place. Mom and dad fixed up the play room into a guest room. We could have a lot of fun and you wouldn't have to listen to your parents…." Lily gulped and took a drink of pumpkin juice.

Severus laughed.

"You can say it. I won't have to listen to them argue all the time. I don't mind you saying it you know it's true same as me!" Snape took a drink of butterbeer. "I'll be glad to spend time there. What about your sister though?" Snape took another drink. Lily smiled brightly and leans over to whisper in his ear.

"She doesn't have a say in it." Lily kissed his ear causing him to blush deeply.

Just then four boys walked up to them!  
"Hey Evens you have enough food for us?" James asked as he looked down into the basket.

"I don't think there will ever be enough food for you guys." Lily said stiffly.

"This is a private picnic go get your own food." Snape growled.

"Hey where are your manners Snivelly?" Black asked as he reached in to take out a chicken leg.

"Yeah we should all learn to share." James also grabbed out a piece of chicken. Snape jumped to his feet his wand out. James and Sirius had their own wands out. Lily jumped up between the three boys as Peter looked eager and Lupin looked bored.

"Enough boys one more stunt like this and I'd beat you all with the food or charm it to chase you through the halls.

"Aaah come on Evans we gotta protect our self right?" James asked with big puppy eyes.

"Yeah right now get lost boys. You know where the kitchens are, go get some food."

The three boys placed their wands away while Lily had gotten Snape to resume his seat the other four boys walked off toward the castle.

"Only for you Evans will we forget this for now!" James said as they stood by the door .

The two instead stared at the lake for a while before Snape asked what was bugging him.

"How do you know they know where the kitchen is?"  
"Hmmm?" Lily asked dreamily.

"You told James he knows where the kitchens is. How do you know he knows it?" Lily sat up a surprised look on her face.

"Oh that well he told me one night when I was real hungry since I had missed dinner and wanted some food." Lily left out that they had gone there together.

"Oh." Snape said looking thoughtful. "Did he go with you?"

"Who?" Lily asked trying to put off the obvious.

Snape stood up looking angry. "Why not just say it you went to the kitchen with James. When did this happen were you ever going to tell me about it?" Snape asked angry with her and himself.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest sitting up straight and looking out at the lake.

"No I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't think it was a big deal; to have him show me where it was; and to get some food to bring back to the common room." Lily huffed as she sat rigid still looking out at the water.

After several minutes Lily turned around to see that Snape had left. Lily was sitting alone with her picnic basket and feeling rather hurt. Lily picked it up and left for the great hall.

Lily looked around but did not see Snape anywhere around. Lily saw James eating and laughing with Sirius, Remus and Peter. I looked as though several other students were slowly gathering around them and listening to their every word. Lily was not at all interested in listening to James talk about his many games and how he was going to do something so important with his life. Lily was never sure what it was since he never really told anyone what it was but that it'd be very important.

Lily made her way to the Gryffindor common room. As she looked around to see it was filled she walked up to the rooms and flopped down on her bed listening to the breeze softly move past the windows.

Lily fell asleep and did not stir until the morning. The sun was barely up leaving the sky a soft pinkish color with a few streaks of light purple. Lily yawned as she crawled out of bed. Lily changed her clothes quickly then headed down to the Great Hall. Lily saw that most people were not up and looking at the large clock saw that it was a little past five.

"Figures I can sleep in and don't!" Lily grumbled as she sat down and started to eat some toast, eggs and sausages that had shown up as she sat down.

It was not long before more and more students started to show up in the Great Hall. Lily waved hello to several friends who came inside. The girls were soon clustered around each other all talking excitedly.

"Did you see the notice, there's going to be a big dance coming up. It's for Easter, I can't wait I love to dance but I doubt any of these boys have clue how to dance." Tara said with conviction as she downed her own food.

The other girls all agreed with her assumption.

"So who are you going with?" Another asked.

"I'd love to go with Sirius but he never seems to interested in us girls he's to busy getting detention to have time for us." Tara grumbled.

"I know he's so cute but there seems to be such a hidden part of him."  
I'd go with James, he's so cool."  
"Lupins' rather cute too and he's so mysterious."  
"I think he's to sick to go he's always taking time off for illness."  
"I heard it was to help his sick mom."

"Aaaah that is so sweet of him"

Lily sat amused listening to their talk about the boys. Lily did noticed that Peter was not one the girls seemed interested in going to a dance with.

Lily figured she be going with Snape as long as he wasn't to upset with her still.

"So Lily anyone you want to go with?" Tara asked as the girls realized Lily was not joining in with them.

"I don't know I guess Sev, since were good friends." Lily didn't mention how good.

"Ooh him but he's so creepy with his long black greasy hair and he's from Slytherin too."  
"He's not nearly as cute as Sirius either."

"I'm not interested only in a guy for his looks." Lily looked angry. "Snape has a lot of great qualities and he's very kind, brave and caring." Lily defended Snape.

"Fine; go with some greasy git from another house I'll still with the guys from our house." Tara winked at the other girls. "Less competition for the better guys!"

Lily just scowled at the girls.

"I'm heading for the library see ya later." Lily got up and left the Great hall. She did need to go to the library but had not yet plan on going so soon. Lily took deep breaths trying to calm down before she made it to the library where Madam Pince the head librarian would have her head on a platter if she didn't behave in a way she thought appropriate for her precious library.

Lily was feeling some excitement as Easter drew near. She couldn't help it since the school was decorated in many pastel colors. There were large color eggs hidden in the castle that students could find and break open to get a prize inside. Lily had found a large blue egg with an automatic passing grade for any class you wanted to use it on. Lily tucked in away in her book for Herbology.

Lily walked into the Great Hall and saw some small multicolor bunnies, baby chicks and lambs roaming around the Great Hall. Lily sat down when a baby lamb came over and nudged her hand gently with its nose. Lily rubbed the little lambs' small head. Lily looked around then gave some lettuce to the lamb to eat.

Lily watched with a giggle as the lamb gobble the food up and then looked eagerly to her for more food. Lily handed the lamb some carrots and some more lettuce.

"Feeding the baby animals huh?"

Lily turned around to see her dear friend.

"Sev, you're talking to me again." Lily stood up and took one of his hands.

"I'm so sorry Sev; I didn't want to hurt you." Lily smiled at Snape who felt his own smile growing for her.

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. I know you don't want James… it's just that it hurts that your in his house and I so wish you were in my house." Severus reached out and hugged her tightly to him. Lily smiled as she held him.

"Get a room!"

Lily and Severus jumped apart and looked to see a few students walking by and snickering at them.

"Let's go and hmmm talk with out people around." Lily suggested as the two turned to walk off toward the doors leading out to the lawn.

The dance was soon there and the school was bustling with happy activity as students had gotten dressed in their finest dress robes or at least their nicest school robes.  
Lily had noticed the James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter had no dates for the dance. She had over heard them saying they wanted to leave their options open and to dance with all the girls they felt like dancing with instead of being stuck with just one girl. Lily walked by with her hair done up in a fancy hair style, with a few small lily flowers in her hair.

"Hey Evan are you ready to dance with me?" James called as she approached the portrait hole.

Lily gave a small wave of her hand as she crawled through.

"Hello Sev." Lily said as she landed onto the floor.

"Wow!" Was all Severus could say, his eyes moving up and down Lily! Lily blushed deeply as she took his hand.

"Thank you Sev." Lily fluttered her eyes at him as the two walked off.

The two made there way down to the Great Hall where the dance was suppose to be held.

Lily looked into the Great Hall to see that it was much decorated in Easter items. There were streamers in the shape of bunnies and Chicks all along the ceiling with a large table of food placed at the other end of the Great Hall. The four large tables were no where in sight. Lily noticed that the small animals were still running around the Great Hall.

"Wow it looks like they went all out." Lily smiled at Snape who looked less then thrilled about the way it looked.

"You aren't too thrilled with it are you?" Lily said bluntly.

"Sorry but I prefer the color black these bright girly color are not that ummm stimulating to me." Snape gave Lily's hand a squeeze as they walked in.

Lily giggled girlishly as they walked to the middle of the dance floor where other couples were already dancing. Lily was thrilled to be dancing.

James walked into the Great Hall to see many couples already dancing to the music of the newest band called RockinSkulls.

"I doubt they'll last long." Sirius mumbled as he looked at the band that was on a raised platform. They were dressed in black robes with only bare skulls sticking out the top of the robes.

"I agree, they sound horrible!" Lupin had placed his hands over his ears. "If this keeps up I'll be leaving real soon."

"Same here and I don't even have your hearing problem." James looked sympathetically at his friend.  
Peter was the only one who seemed to be enjoying the music.

James had walked into the crowd of dancers and tapped Lily on the shoulder. Lily looked around surprised.

"Time to change partners." James told her and pulled her toward him. Lily put a hand up and swatted James on the chest.

"You sure take a lot for granted Potter. I'm here with a date so go find some girl who wants to dance with you!" Lily turned around to resume dancing with Snape who gave James a jeering smile.

James stood rooted and was ready to explode. "Fine but when you want to dance with me it'll be to late then!" James turned in a huff walked off the dance floor and grabbed a girl passing by him and pulled her to the dance floor.

The girl seemed surprised but very pleased to dance with James.

The night was going by quickly as the students danced. Lily walked out of the Great Hall to the front doors to walk out into the lawn with Snape. The two stood next to a large tree where they were in shadow. Lily reached up and started to kiss Snape gently as they enjoyed the moon light shining through the new bud leaves to sparkle on their skin. The two were lost in each other never noticing anything else around them.

A flash or light and a stinging sensation hit them both causing them to fall over onto the ground.  
"That's ten points from Gryffindor Evans and ten points from Slytherin Snape. You two, get back inside." Professor Binns, said as he strolled through the grounds hitting other students; who were hiding behind trees and in bushes.

"That Binns what an old codger he is, doesn't he ever have any fun?"

"I think he was born old and boring."

Lily ad Snape found a new place to make out and stayed there until the sound of music stopped and it seemed the dance had ended.

It was several minutes later when the two made their way slowly back into the school. Neither of them had been in a hurry Lily hoped they would see no one since she was blushing from head to toe, at her own daring.

Lily and Severus did not see James as they walked back into the school. He was in a far corner of the Great Hall with three of his friends; since Lupin had left already the music was hurting his ears more then he could handle. Severus looked around for James so he could gloat about having Lily for a date but had to leave assuming that James had already left. Severus walked Lily to her common room entrance, where he gave her another long kiss good night. Neither of them noticed that the portrait of the Fat Lady open for a brief moment as Lupin was ready to exit and instead made a hasty retreat back into the common room.

Lily climbed through the hole and was greeted by Lupin who was standing close by a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hi Remus, how are you tonight? You left the dance early how come?" Lily was full of questions as she walked slowly over to the chairs and flopped down into one near the cooling embers.

"The music is a bit too loud for me. I prefer more quiet then most people."

Lily nodded as she found a yawn over taking her.

"Sorry I guess I'm getting ready to sleep. That was fun dancing so much."

Lupin nodded looking as though he wanted to say something but was very hesitant to say it.

Lily noticed his face and was ready to ask him what was wrong when the portrait open up allowing Sirius, James and Peter to climb inside.

"I'll see you later Remus have a good night!" Lily stood up from the chair and headed for the girls dormitories. "Night boys." Lily gave a little wave to the four boys as she ascended the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Chapter 8. More boy trouble.

The school had been talking of nothing but the Easter dance last night and when they might have another one. Lily hoped they'd have another dance soon, since she had enjoyed it so much. Lily walked to her Transfiguration class to talk with McGonagall about the homework assignment when she noticed Snape in the hallway with several others from Slytherin and James with his three pals. The group seemed to be arguing again. Lily sighed as she quickly walked to the class room; purposing looking the other way, not wanting to get in the middle of their petty fight and cursing.

Lily talked for a while about the homework. She was always happy to talk with Professor McGonagall since she was always so helpful and ready to explain things so that Lily had a better grasp of it. Lily smiled as she watched Professor McGonagall transform a pair of kittens into soft furry mitten then back again. Professor McGonagall was very composed with Lily as she worked the spell several times before getting it right. The last few times her mittens had whiskers and one pair had claws which gave her a nasty scratch.

Lily felt elated as she left Professor McGonagall's room to head out for lunch since the lunch bell had rang about ten minutes ago. Lily wasn't too hungry right now but figured she better at least eat some toast since she'd be starving by dinner other wise.

Lily was glad to see the boys didn't leave any lasting damage to the walls or she hoped them selves as she walked past the area they had been arguing. Little did she know Peter and two Slytherin boys had gone to the hospital wing to have some de-lousing done for Peter and the other two boys had to have tusks remove from them!

Lily sat alone at the table in the Great Hall. She didn't mind that she was alone it left her more time to think and rehearse the spell she had been practicing with

Professor McGonagall.

"Hey Evans!" James sat down next to her with Sirius on the other side and Lupin and Peter across from her. Lily noticed that Peter seem to be scratching a lot more then what seemed normal.

"Aren't you gonna eat more then that?" James asked pointing to her single piece of brown toast.

Lily looked at him suspiciously. "Why d you care what I eat?"

James shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was just wondering it seem so little." James mean while was piling the food onto his plate.

Lily's eyebrows rose up as she looked at all the food he had gathered for himself. Lily looked at the other three boys to see they had a large amount also.

"I'm sure not going to eat as much as you guys are." Lily resumed her nibbling on her toast.

Lily listened as the boys talked about the next up coming Quiddich match. Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff. The four boys were as always excited about the games coming up and what the chances were for what teams.

Lily was less then enthusiastic about the games and was wondering how she ended up in the middle of these four boys and listening to them rattling on about the games. Lily looked around the Great Hall to see others were talking avidly about games or the latest Wizard chess game, and who had beaten who. Lily then caught the eyes of Severus who was looking less then pleased by her sitting companions. Lily gave him a smile and a small wave. Lily was glad to see him smile back and look less murderous. Lily looked at the four boys sitting with her and slowly stood up hoping they were too engrossed in their conversation to notice her leaving them. She didn't make it of course as James looked surprised by her standing up to leave.

"Hey Evans, why are you leaving?" James asked as though this was the most surprising thing in the world.

Lily looked bemused as she told him plain and simple. "It's boring listening to you boys talk about Quiddich all day long."

Lily turned and walked off leaving them stunned.

"Has she gone mad, how could it be boring, it's Quiddich?" Sirius said, in a puzzled tone.

Lupin smiled slightly. "I guess girls just rather talk about the weather or who is dating who."  
The boys all laughed at that. The four boys went back to their Quiddich talk and how it'd work out when Gryffindor played next.

The next couple of months went by quickly so the end of term was fast advancing on them. It was also the last Quiddich game of the year. Gryffindor had to play against Ravenclaw who had trounced Hufflepuff.

James was looking forward to it and was talking about nothing else. It was of course for the championship.

Lily had taken to long walks around the lake with Snape who seemed to enjoy being away from the school.

"So Sev, are you going to cheer for Gryffindor to win the house cup?" Lily asked as they walked slowly around the lake holding hands.

"I doubt it; I probably won't even go to it. I'm not that interested in the games to begin with and since its Ravenclaw and your house it's nothing I really feel the need to cheer for either of them."  
Lily looked almost hurt as she nodded her head. "I understand Lily said in a small voice.

Snape stopped short pulling Lily to a stop with him.  
"Are you upset?" Snape asked as he pulled Lily in close to him. Lily gave a small laugh. "No, not really at least! I just thought you'd want my house to at least win since your house couldn't!" Lily snuggled in even closer her arms moving around his waist and holding Snape tight.

Severus said nothing he just held her close to him, his heart pounding as he thought of her. The time slowly moved on as they held each other. Neither one wanted to let go of the other as they stood there, knowing the quiet days of school were almost over with.

Lily dreaded going home to listen to Petunia while about how much of a freak she was. She didn't want to see the neighbor woman complained about her older daughter and how she wasn't going to amount to much but a cat lover. She also didn't approve of the boyfriend with the last name Figg, which she complained loudly was a tree and he seemed t have all the intelligence of a tree. Lily at times wished she could stay at the school for summer vacation too. Lily had entertained the idea of asking Professor Dumbledore but figured he and the rest of the teachers had enough to do with out her asking for the impossible.

"You are going to stay at my place right?" Lily finally asked as they drew apart from each other.

"Nothing could keep me away. Well maybe that sister of yours?" Snape laughed with Lily who agreed completely.

The common room was unusually quiet since so many were studying for their final exams.

Lily was not at all surprised when James walked over to her and asked her to cheer him on at the game.

"I'm probably not going to go to it. I have a lot of things I need to get done before exams!" Lily looked up from her Charms book. Lily suppressed a smile after looking at the horrified expression on James handsome face.

"How can you not go, it's Quiddich and the last one too. How can I play a great game if you're not in the stands? We'll lose for sure!" James sank into a seat next to Lily, holding a hand over his heart.

Lily did laugh out loud this time. "Your exaggerating it a lot too I might add. All you'll do is come talk to me instead of look for the Snitch."

Several other students shouted their approval over this statement.

James ignored them as he gave Lily what he hoped was his sweetest most winning puppy eye look.

Lily chuckled some more as she shook her head bemused over his antics.

"Ok I'll go but I'm bringing along my book to study more for the exams." Lily told him sternly as he leaped to his feet cheering; a small groan was heard from several others. James ignored them again.

The big Quiddich game had arrived and Lily made her way down to the stadium with the others from school. Lily had noticed that quite a few Slytherins were not making their way down. Lily smiled as she figured they were being sore losers, since they were knocked out of the finals from Hufflepuff which was a weak team.

Lily sat in the middle of the bleachers with her book in hand. Lily had told several Gryffindor students she'd sit in the middle to make it a bit harder for jams' to come flirt with her during the game. Others seemed to find it all important to win the game.

Lily reread the last couple of chapters on charms and Divination.

The game was going well for Gryffindor. Lily had looked up a few times when Jordon announced some spectacular throw or save from the Gryffindor chasers and keeper.

James flew around the stadium feeling a bit bored since the snitch had not made any appearance and Lily was not particularly watching the game or him. She had; he realized meant it when she said she'd study for exams. James flew in close to the stand where she was sitting and leaned over his broom stick to knock the book from her hand.

"Oops; so sorry; Evens." James called to her as he flew back over the field. Lily glared at him as she picked her book back up and checked it for damage. Several of the fellow Gryffindors' laughed at the two of them.

Lily heard a bit of a scuffle and looking around saw that Hagrid was coming up through the benches.  
"Budge up there than' yo' Hagrid sat down next to Lily who had to crane her neck to see up at Hagrid's smiling face.

"Hello Hagrid. Come to watch the game huh?" Lily asked him.

"Su' did, tis not much fun to try and see it from me cabin." Hagrid smiled as he watched the two teams racing back and forth as the commentator was saying.

Looks like Brown have it no now it's gone to Ravenclaw's chaser Diggle, who is now racing past the Gryffindor's best and cutest chaser, Macmillan."

"So it looks as tho' James is getting bored again. If that snitch doesn't show up soon, he may jus park his self here!" Hagrid commented as Lily felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"So are you two dating?" Hagrid asked causally causing Lily's blush to deepen a darker red.

"Hagrid I can't believe you'd ask that?" Lily whispered as she looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

Hagrid smiled knowingly.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that I was asked to say it to you. Someone seems to really fancy you."

Lily looked up at him.

"Did James want you to ask me that?" Lily thought it seemed incredible but considering his large ego she figured nothing was impossible with him. Hagrid laugh joyfully.

"Sorry it's not James, no another young man asked me to find out. Don't go askin' who tho' I promised not to tell."

Lily looked as though she wanted to use her wand to make Hagrid tell but then shook her head slightly.

"No James and I are not dating and you can reassure Sev, that if I did date him I'd tell him about it first." Lily got up from her seat and started to leave.

"Hey why you goin" Hagrid asked.

"Sorry Hagrid but I have a lot of work to do and I don't feel like having dumb boys arguing over me like the last worm in a hen house."

Hagrid smiled at her. "Have fun Lily I'll catch you later." Lily nodded as she left the stadium. James watched sadly as she left then quickly flew after the golden snitch which finally showed up. The crowd cheered; as James made a fantastic catch earning a hundred and fifty points giving them the game and house cup.

The exams went slowly for the students as they tried to remember what to write down about how wand movements were performed and just what kind of ingredients went into what potion.

Lily felt confident about her potion classes and knew that she had aced that one when Professor Slughorn came up to her and said how proud he was to have taught her, potions and hoped she would continue to take his classes. Lily assured him she would.

After the final exam Lily had started to pack up things for the trip home. Lily hated to put things off until the last minute like most of the girls in her dormitory. Lily had only kept some clothes out to wear the last week of school, all her books, quills, parchment and other school supplies were tuck neatly in her trunk.

Lily looked wishfully at the small black and white cat that Tara had brought with her. Lily wished she could have her own and entertained the idea of asking her parents for a pet to bring to school.

The last day arrived and the school was gathering at the entrance hall waiting for the carriages to come and allow them to leave school for the Hogwarts train back to the muggle world.

Lily saw Snape with some of his friends and figured they were going to ride back together for one last boys' get together. Lily looked around to see Tara with another friend of hers talking about their summer plans then noticed that James was making his way over to her with his own buddies.

Lily tried not to smile since she knew James was upset with her for leaving the game before it was over. He had come to the library to complain him self and would have kept on complaining if the librarian had not kicked him out.

"Hey Evans, what plans do you have for the summer?" James asked as casually as he could.

"Not too much just hanging out with friends. I don't think my parents have any plans them selves." Lily answered as though it was no big deal. Lily wasn't sure if she should tell him about Snape coming to spend time there. Lily decided it was best kept secret for now.

James seemed content with that and boarded the carriage with her when they showed up.

The five of them all found a compartment together for the ride back home. Lily hoped Snape wouldn't mind since he was in a different compartment with his friends.

Including she noticed a couple of Slytherin girls, two sisters who Lily could not stand to be around; Bellatrix and Narcissa.

The ride home went as always quicker then it did when going to school. Lily was dressed in her muggle clothes and was climbing off the train to head back through the gate to see her parents standing there waiting to greet her and her sister Petunia was there with a large blonde boy who didn't look at all pleased to be there.

Chapter 9 A hot summer

The sun in the sky was hanging high. The summer had been so hot that most of the neighbors had dead lawns so when you went walking around the yard or the dusty park the grass crinkled under their feet. Lily was out with Snape on this very hot day. The two had walked down to the small river that flowed by so they could swim in the cool water to find some relief from the heat. Lily was sitting on her smooth dirt long the river with her feet in the water watching Snape swimming to the other side and back. Lily was not pleased to hear some voices coming toward them. Lily knew it was her older sister Petunia with her new boy friend Vernon, who was always complaining and looked at Lily as though she was some type of dreadful disease.

Lily quickly moved the towels and basket into the bushes then moved onto her knees and crawled into the river to duck under the water to swim out to where Severus was swimming. Lily swam up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Company!" Lily whispered, Lily pointed over to the other side of the bank and swam toward it. Snape followed her. The two swam into the branches of a low hanging tree by the river to watch. Lily saw her sister come in to sight with Vernon. They had a picnic basket Petunia was nodding her head in agreement to what Vernon was talking about.

"All this stuff you told me is nonsense really. I'm sure what they are really doing is something illegal and one day the lot of them will be caught and chucked into jail, and good riddance to them."

Lily glared at the back of Vernon as they walked on never noticing the basket hidden in the bushes. "A fat lot that git knows." Lily swam back out into the middle of the river. Snape followed after her and grabbed her from behind to lift her into the air and let her drop back down going under with a shriek and splash.

Lily came up sputtering and splashing at Snape who swam back out of reach laughing.

The two were now sitting on the bank of the water eating some food and chatting happily.

"I wish summer could last forever, it's been so fun. Hot; but so much fun!" Lily giggled as Snape watched her intently a small laugh escaping him before he fell into a more heartily laugh.

Lily found her self also laughing even harder then before. The two never noticed the other couple walking back toward them.

"Lily." Petunia was looking very severe. Her eyes were large and she looked as though she might explode.

Lily turned around to see Petunia and Vernon both looking as though what was going on was the most illegal thing they had ever seen and expected the cops to swoop in any moment now.

"What is your problem Petunia?" Lily asked with a scowl on her face. Gone was the day when she stuck up for Petunia and would slug someone for talking down about her sister. Lily had had enough of Petunia's double standards and only because she was jealous that Lily was going to a school to learn magic and she was going to public high school and only just met a boy who was bragging about going to some school called Smelting which Lily and Snape had dubbed Smelling.

"You should be at home; you're too young to be out alone with a boy. I don't think our parents would be to happy knowing what your doing out here alone with a boy." Petunia was looking even more cross then a moment ago.

Lily stood up feeling outraged.

"I am old enough to be out here with Sev so knock it off!" Lily growled at her.

"You're only fourteen that's not old enough to be alone with a guy or even snogging with him!"

"Oh really then watch this." Lily grabbed Severus who had stood up to be by her side. Lily grabbed him and started to kiss him deeply.

"How dare you do that in public, have you no shame!" Petunia screamed her face going red.

Lily let go of Snape to face her sister again.

"You are so jealous because I had a boyfriend first I snogged him first; before you got to snog that guy, if you ever had!" Lily said icily.

Petunia was red face and angry as she yelled back.

"I wouldn't snog a guy just to snog him! unlike you who just goes after any old guy and snog him." Petunia screamed.

Lily was swelling up even more with anger. "You take that back, I have never snogged any one but Sev, and you know it. I told you before but it's the last secret I ever tell you again!" Lily glared at her sister, who was glaring right back.

"Just go home with that guy and learn to have fun for once!" Lily turned her back on her sister who kicked some sand and turned on her heels to leave with a huff.

No one noticed the wand that had appeared in Snape's hand as he sat down in the warm sand, next to Lily who had sat down breathing very hard.

"Can you believe her? I don't know how we became sisters; she used to be so nice; what happen to her?" Lily took a deep breath trying to calm down as she leaned against Snape's shoulder. Snape placed her hand around her slim waist and whispered to her.

"Don't worry one day she'll be glad to have you for a sister, almost as happy as I am that you called me your boyfriend." Snape gave her a small kiss on her head as she snuggled even closer.

During the summer Snape had tried to show Lily a few dark spells he had learn from his mother. Lily was not too happy when she accidentally killed a sparrow and cried for quite a while. Snape had apologized over and over to her. He had told her he didn't know what the spell was for since his mom had said it was for pest. Snape figured it was for bugs to shoo them away or keep them out of the house. Lily figured there were no bugs around the sands by the river so she aimed the spell at the tree with out realizing the bird was going to die. She had figured it would fly off with a squawk and come back later.

Lily vowed to never try those spells of his mothers again and asked Snape to do the same thing.

It was the only argument they had during the summer since Snape didn't think some of them were that bad and she was over reacting to it. Snape had stormed off to his own home and had stayed there for a week before he showed back up at Lily's home and asked for her forgiveness. Lily was glad to give it to him and brought him inside to escape the heat. Lily's family had gotten air conditioner so their house was very cool and was a new refuge for them from the heat.

The summer had gone by uneventful after that the weather was still too hot when it came time to go back to school. Lily had called a cab to pick her and Severus up from her home; since her parents had to go help Petunia who was complaining that they were always happy to take her to the train station; but were not willing to help her get ready for school.

Lily knew she had picked the first day of September for their help since she had to leave for school then just to spite her for their argument during the summer. Plus the fact that Lily had made a habit of kissing Snape in front of her any time she saw her. Lily loaded her own trunk into the trunk of the car with Snape's trunk. Snape was not worried about saying good bye to his own parents since they had hardly noticed that he had spent almost no time at home.

The two had climbed into the cab and told the driver where to go. Lily sat close to Snape with her head on his shoulder.

Snape couldn't stop smiling all the way to Kings Cross.

Once they were there Snape had gone into Kings Cross to get a cart to bring their trunks inside. Lily had paid the cab driver and left what she hoped was a good tip.

Snape was back quickly and loaded the two trunks onto the cart. Lily walked with him back to the station as the cab driver left.

The two walked through the barrier quickly before anyone saw them. Neither noticed the small child who saw it and quickly told his parents who laughed and told him people couldn't walk through brick walls.

The little boy looked as though he wanted to run over and try going through him self.

Inside the 9 and 3/4 platform the two walked over to the train to load up their trunks. Lily saw that there were several other students here along with several new first years who were looking more then scared. Lily was glad she had someone with her when she had started here.

Lily found a compartment for the two to sit in. They loaded their trunks up above and were settling down for the trip when the door slid open.

Lily looked up to see James standing there.

"Hey Snivelly why not go and sit with your fellow Slytherin and leave he Gryffindor's alone." James sat down across from Lily since she was next to the window with Snape on the other side.

"James can't you try not to be a git for once?" Lily was sure she was going to get a headache from these two boys hostility.

"Potter, why don't you get over it and leave Lily alone! I know you fancy her but she's too good for you!" Snape snarled at him

"Look whose talking about not being good enough!" James shouted as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. Snape had follow suit pulling out his own wand.

Both had stood up glaring at each other with their wands pointed at each other.

Lily stood up and got between them glowering at them both.

"Knock it off boys! If you two fight I'm going to sit with the girls and not talk to either of you for a month!" Lily looked between the two boys who were looking as though they were weighing the possibility of a girl not talking for a month.

"Sev, James!" Lily said warningly as she continued to look between them.

The door slid open again and Sirius, Lupin and Peter walked in. Sirius looked as handsome and cool as always, Lupin looked as though he had been ill and Peter looked excited at the possibility of a fight.

"Need some help James?" Sirius asked casually.

"No he doesn't" Lily shouted.

James smiled as he; pocket his wand.

"No need Sirius; I was just having some fun." James chuckled as he sat back down. Snape curled his lip at him and leaned over to whisper to Lily.

"I'm going to see some of my friends; I'll be back in a while." Snape walked out of the compartment slamming the door behind his so the window shook violently. Lily was surprised it didn't break.

"Thanks Potter, you couldn't have been a bigger git could you?" Lily huffed as she sat back down glaring at him. "I can't see why you had to pick this compartment, there are other ones!" Lily went to looking out the window.

"Come on, Evans I can't believe you'd want his company over mine. I mean he's in Slytherin, remember all they think of doing is dark arts there!"

Lily looked at James with fire in her eyes. "Just because some of them are into dark arts doesn't mean they all are!" Lily said but was not feeling to good about it since she knew Snape had a big interest in the dark arts. But he couldn't help it since his mother was always practicing it and taught him nothing else but dark arts spells.

The four boys didn't look convinced. It wasn't long before Sirius brought out a pack of exploding snap cards and started up a game. Lily watched bemused at the boys playing.

"So Evan any plan for the coming school year?" James asked trying to sound as though nothing more had gone on then someone sneezing loud.

Lily looked as though she wasn't to sure how much she wanted to tell him but figured it was better to be polite and talk then to sit and be bored the whole way to school.

"My parents gave me some money so I could buy a pet. I've wanted one for a while now. I wasn't able to get one during the summer so I plan o getting it in Hogsmead. I can't decide what type yet though. An owl would be useful, like your snowy owl. But I use the school owls so much that it seems silly to get my own. I'll just have to shop around on the first trip there."

James eyes lit up and he spoke.

"Hey why don't I go with you on the first day to help you shop for one?"

Lily was surprised since she had figured she'd be going with Severus to find one.

"I'll think about it." Lily wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but at the same time she didn't want to make Snape mad.

"Ok I'll remind you when it comes time to go there!" James said as he returned to the game. It was almost time to arrive at the school when the door slid back open and Snape walked inside. Snape sat back down by Lily glaring around at the other boys as they played cards.

"Hey Sev, welcome back! I was beginning to wonder if you'd show back up?" Lily spoke softly causing the boys to strain to hear her words. Lupin was the exception though for he had very good hearing thanks to the werewolf blood in him.

"I was worried about you, are you ok now?"

Snape smiled at Lily, he leaned in close to whisper even more softly into her ear.  
"I'm fine I just didn't want you to have to choose between me and your house. Remember what McGonagall said your house is like your family, so I was just visiting with my house family."

Lily smiled happily at him and gave his hand a squeeze. This did not go unnoticed by the other boys who were looking less then thrilled by the display of closeness between them.

The train had pulled into the station. They all disembark the train and made their way to the carriages. Lily watched as Hagrid came along and gathered up all the first years to take them to the small row boats. Lily wished she was riding the small row boats again since it was probably cooler then the carriages. The humidity was so heavy Lily was sure she might melt.

"I can't believe its September and still so hot out!" Lily complained as they climbed into a carriage. It started off quickly after a few Hufflepuff third years climbed up into it with them.

The Great Hall looked wonderful to Lily as they made their way to their separate tables. Lily sat down next to Tara who started in telling her about her summer vacation to the states.

Lily ate her fill of dinner. She passed up desert since she was feeling a bit to full after so much chicken, pork, vegetables and bread rolls.

Dumbledore was talking about staying away from the Forbidden forest and to leave the Whomping willow alone since a boy last year had lost an eye to it. Lily was not interested in getting close to a tree that hit people. She had watched some of the other kids playing games around the tree and trying to not get hit. Lily was more interested in learning when the first visit to Hogsmead was.

"The first visit to the town of Hogsmead will be posted in the common rooms and that students under the third grade were not allowed to visit the town.

Lily couldn't wait to go up to the common room to see when the first visit was. As soon as Dumbledore was done talking Lily leaped to her feet and practically ran up to the common room. Lily stood in front of the portrait panting when she gasped out last year's password.

"Sorry wrong password." The fat lady told her.

"Ohh come on you know me!" Lily complained but the fat lady stayed shut.

"What's wrong Evans?" James asked as he, Sirius, Lupin and Peter strolled over to her.

"I don't know the password." Lily looked angrily at the fat lady who ignored her.

James laughed happily as he said. "Butter buns." The fat lady portrait, open right up; allowing them inside.

"Thanks James." Lily said to him as she climbed in and went straight to the bulletin board.

"Yes it's going to be on the first week end of October." Lily was so excited she was wondering if she would sleep that night.

"Great I'll save that day open." James sauntered over to his friends as Lily shook her head.

"Boys!" Lily walked up to the girl's dormitory to lay on her bed wondering what she should get there.

Chapter 10. Lily's new pet.

It was only the third week into September. Lily felt as thought the month had purposely slowed down just to irk her. Lily was sitting in Transfiguration today with Snape. The two were to work on transfiguring a Small bird into a salt shaker. They would be graded on style, looks and hole size. Lily was having problems with it, since she kept thinking back over the last summer.

"Sev, I can't do this! I don't want to kill this bird!" Lily whispered to him.

Severus chuckled at her causing her to glare at him.  
"What, you remember what happen!"

Snape smiled a bit more gently keeping his laughter inside. Snape placed a large callous hand comfortingly on Lily's small soft hand.

"I do Remember Li. I'm sorry for laughing about it. If you're so worried just ask Professor McGonagall if you can change it back after it's been graded."  
Snape knew that killing the bird had hurt her desperately and now she loathed the idea of hurting any living creature.

Lily looked very pleased with such an easy solution to her problem.

"Thanks Sev, I can always count on you!"

James sat with his three friends two rows behind Lily and Severus. James was grumbling to Lupin who was seated next to him with Sirius and Peter in the two seats by theirs. Sirius was trying to help Peter with his transfiguration.

"No Peter, not like that! I keep telling you, hold your wand like this! Are you even listening to me?" Sirius was getting frustrated with Peter. All three boys would take turns helping Peter in the different classes.

"Why is Lily friends with that greasy git?" James asked for what seemed to Lupin a thousandth time in this class alone.

Lupin had just transfigured his small blue bird into a very pretty blue salt shaker with a light feather design and perfectly shaped holes.

James who was to busy watching Lily change her own green bird into a cute round green shaker with hole that were a tad big for a shaker.

Lupin looked at them talking and Lily comparing her shaker to Severus's shaker. Snape had a red bird with black wings; his shaker was black with a red stripe going around its base, with holes just the right size. Lupin was impressed despite him self.

Lupin smiled softly he had not told James that he had seen them snogging after the dance by the entrance to the common room and was not willing to be the one to cause James to change Snape into a slimy slug and step on him.

James transfigured his own yellow bird into a shaker with yellow splotches all over it and the holes were too small.

"James stop worrying about it and concentrate on your work, your shaker is squawking at you." Lupin chuckled as the shaker started to shake on its own as though trying to take flight.

James looked down horrified at his mistake; he had never done so badly in class before.

"It's that stupid Snape's fault I messed up!" James growled.

"Yes right, we can see him forcing you to do it wrong!" Lupin said drolly. James glared as the other two laughed.

James was glad the class had finally ended. He had manage to get his shaker to stop chirping and trying to take flight, but was sure he would be marked down for having to take longer then usual

Lily was very happy about her shaker and McGonagall's assurance that she always transforms them back after she had graded them.

Lily was feeling good and had a bit of a bounce in her step after class. Lily then noticed that Snape was paying attention to James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter.

"What's going on Sev?" Lily asked him as he was clearly not paying attention to what she had said.

"What?" Snape looked back at her a curious look in his eyes.

"You seem to be paying close attention to those boys why?" Lily nodded slightly toward the four boys.

"I'm not really it's just they were talking about something called marauders and map. I'm sure they are up to no good. I wouldn't be surprised if they are helping Lupin disappear all the time."

Lily laughed pleasantly. "Sev, you need to stop worrying so much about them, I mean who cares what they are up too." Lily walked on giggling girlishly.  
_No way am I going to tell him Lupin's a werewolf and that's why he leaves all the time._

Lily thought to her self since she knew Snape was always trying to get the four boys expelled from school.

Lily made her way to the library to look up a few more facts about transfigurations of animals in to inanimate objects. Severus went down to his common room with an apology to her. Libraries were very dull places to be in his eyes.

Lily knew he rather stay away from them and only went when it was necessary to look up something, other wise he rather read alone. Lily enjoyed the library and was often there to look up new facts about the subject they were currently learning.

Snape was down in the Slytherin common room with several of his friends.

"I got something to show you!" Malfoy lighted the sleeve of his robe to show a tattoo of a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth.

"Wow way cool!" Crabbe answered as he looked at it.

"I got one too." Avery showed his arm to the other boys who all gawked at it.

"We are now part of the Dark Lords Death Eaters. He gave us this mark when we swore to serve him. We're going to get rid of muggles' and mudbloods' now!" Malfoy pulled out a mask from behind him. "Isn't this wicked cool; we wear it when we go to meet with him. There are several of us now in his family! You guys showed come with us and join in too!" Snape smiled his thoughts on how impressed Lily would be if he was strong and powerful and able to rid the school of people that the Dark Lord consider undesirable.

Snape pushed back the nagging little thought that said. _Lily is muggle born; she'd be one of them that Lord Voldermort would kill immediately_.

"I'll join up!" Snape said to Malfoy who gave him a soft lopsided smile.

"I knew you would Snape your smart!"  
"Hey I'll join too!"  
"Yeah me too." Crabbe wasn't about to let Goyle join with out him. After all they were dating sisters.

Several others all chimed in to join the Death Eaters including Bellatrix and her sister. Malfoy was very pleased to see Cissy join in since he was thinking of asking her out before he left the school at the end of this year.

Good, good, that'll please the Dark Lord very much to have such faithful followers." Malfoy chuckled softly. _I knew these blokes would join once Snape did and was praised for it they are so simple._

Snape left to go out to the Great Hall to see Lily already at the Gryffindor table eating some dinner. Snape walked over to see her.

"I can't talk too long I just wanted to say I'll be kinda busy for a couple of day, but don't worry, you'll be proud of me!" Snape gave her a wink and walked off to his own table. Lily looked surprised and then her mind went in circles about what it could possible be that would make her so proud of him?

"What did that git want with you?" a voice came from beside her that sounded as though ice was flowing from it.

Lily glared up at James. "Why don't you go marry a troll?" Lily growled.

"Aah, come on Evans your really not trollish like honest." James laughed, Lily continued to glare.

"Like I'd ever marry a conceited git like you?" Lily scooted down several seats away from James as his friends roared with laughter.

Snape was smiling as he watched Lily move away from James. "That's my girl!" Snape muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Avery asked Snape who looked at him as though he was sure the guy was hearing things.

"What are you talking about?" Snape ask silkily.

"It sounded like you were saying something about a girl. Don't tell me a misfit like you has a girlfriend when a great looking guy like me doesn't!" Avery laughed happily as Snape just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What ever." Snape mumbled as he return his gaze to Lily who was reading and eating her food slowly.

The next couple of weeks went by rather quickly for Lily she was not seeing Snape as often. He was quite busy as he had said he would be. Lily wondered where he had been going off to with his buddies all the time. She couldn't help but feel worried about him since the friends he was with were always getting into trouble and were always casting some dark spell on some unsuspecting student from another house.

Lily wished so strongly that he'd stay away from them.

The day came to go into Hogsmeade. Lily was thrilled since she was finally going to be able to buy her pet.

Lily had left the common room in great spirits as she made her way to the Great Hall.

Lily spotted Severus coming up from his common room and quickly walked over to him.

"Hey Sev, are you ready for our shopping trip to Hogsmeade?" Lily thought for a moment she saw surprise in Severus's eyes when she asked him.

"Sure of course I am." Severus smiled warmly at her as he walked with her to the Great Hall.

"I don't really feel like eating I just want to get into town and find my pet." Lily confided in Snape.

"You still don't know what kind you want?" Severus asked her.

"Not really, I use the school owls and I really don't think a rat would suit me and toads just seem dull to me."  
Toads are all the rage right now though!" Snape pointed out.

Lily laughed pleasantly. "I know they are and one girl in my house insist that you can get a spell to change it into a prince when you're ready to marry. She says one kiss after the spell is applied will do it, ugh. The thought of kissing a toad is so gross!" Lily stuck her tongue out and made gagging noises. Snape laughed uproariously.

"We can eat in town if you'd prefer?" Snape said.

Lily looked thoughtful. "I'd like that let's leave now the sooner the better!"

Snape looked around to be sure no one was watching as they made there way to the main gates and the road to Hogsmeade. Snape's mind was in a whirl wind of thoughts as he walked down the road with Lily. Snape had forgotten that he promised Lily he would go shopping in Hogsmeade with her and had made plans with his fellow Slytherins to get the dark mark today from Lord Voldermort. They had been very busy the last couple of weeks proving that they were worthy of becoming his followers. Snape was sure once he proved him self that he'd never have to worry about losing Lily.

_There's only one thing I can do now and that's ditch her along the way and just apologize by saying we some how got separated and I couldn't find her and came back to the school to wait for her there._

Snape knew if he could steer her into a place like Honeydukes or The Three Broomsticks then he'd lose her in the crowds there. He figured she'd run into some girl friends and would be ok and still happy they spent most of the time together.

With this in mind Snape was ready to help her shop until noon when he was suppose to meet up with the others to then go and meet with Voldermort in a secret location. Malfoy was not telling where it was and was acting all the more smug for it.

Snape went with Lily into a little tea shop where they had some hot tea and some muffins made with ever changing flavors. Lily was amazed every time she bit into one and had a new taste. First it was green beans, and then chocolate after that was fish with pork following after that then vanilla with strawberry crème after that.

Lily suspected Severus had gotten a foul tasting bite from the face he was currently making.

"What flavor you'd get?"

"Liver, then dirty worms!" Snape placed it down on his plate his appetite gone now. Lily tried to keep her laugh in but at the last moment it escaped her. Snape stuck his tongue out at her causing her to laugh even harder. The laughing was contagious and Snape was soon laughing with her.

They soon left the shop to head over to the store that sold all kinds of animals. Lily walked into the dark shop, only a few small candles were burning. Lily peered around the shop trying to see what animals were there.

Lily looked into large cages full of ravens, small cages full of baby toads and medium size cages full of kittens. There were only four left, they were dark brown, pure white and two orange colored kitten. The fur looked thick and fluffy on all of them but the one orange kitten's fur looked the thickest of them, he had a small flat face and looked very intelligent.

"What kind of kittens are they?" Lily asked of Snape who shrugged his shoulders.

"Babies?"

Lily laughed at that. "I can tell they are babies but what kind of babies?"

"They are mixed blood!" A stern voice said, from behind them.

Lily and Severus jumped and turned around to see an older gray hair woman with deep lines in her face. She looked as though life had been very hard on her.

"They have cats blood and Kneezle blood in them so they live longer grow up slower and are highly more intelligent then your average house cat."

"Oh." Lily turned back to see the one orange kitten looking at her with a very intense stare.

"I'll take him." Lily pointed to the kitten who was still staring at her unblinkingly.

The two left the shop with Lily holding a small furry kitten in her arms a bemused looking Snape watching her.

"So what are you going to name him?"

Lily looked thoughtful for several minutes. "I have no clue?" Lily kissed his furry little head.

"A good name hmm how about Crookshanks?" Snape asked.

Lily stopped in her tracks looking at him.

"After that wizard we read about that was responsible for saving a town of people from a giant invasion?"

"Yeah, that's the one. It was pretty courage's of him even if he did loose his life from it."

"You're right I will name him that!" Lily looked at the kitten as he snuggled closer.

"I think he's pleased with it too!"

The two walked to Honeydukes, where Lily bought some extra sweets. Lily handed the bag of sweets to Snape. "Here these are for you, for helping me and for being so good to me." Lily felt a small blush creep along her cheeks.

Snape didn't say anything he was feeling way too guilty that he was going to leave her alone soon to meet up with the others.

"You do like sweets right? I got some of those great tasting chococreme balls and some strawberry flavored quills and ever chewy licorice rope. I also picked up some of those glop clusters, and Jelly Slugs I don't know what they are like but you can tell me after you've eaten them." Lily went on talking, taking his silence as a sign that he didn't like sweets and she just blew it. Lily felt a blush creeping up her face as she tried to think of something to say to make up for it, when Snape finally spoke up.

"Thanks Lil, I do like sweets and I'll tell you what ones are best." Severus gave her a hug, causing Lily to shift her kitten to keep him from being squashed between them.

Lily pulled back and looked into his dark eyes for a moment she thought she saw regret there but it vanished so quickly she wasn't completely sure she saw it.

"No problem Sev. Like I said you're so great to me I just wanted to show some way how much I appreciate you." Lily grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the street.

Snape was feeling even guiltier for having to leave her and having a few second thoughts about joining the Death Eaters. Snape was then worried he couldn't figure out where his loyalties should lie. One part kept telling him to go and join them he would be so powerful that Lily would always be his. Another side of him kept saying forget the others stay with Lily.

The decision was taken from him as they walked down the street. Lily looked over at him.

"I'm going to duck on into the loo I'll be right back." Lily walked off to the public loo where many other girls were in there already fixing their hair and chattering about the latest gossip.

Lily didn't know that out side Snape was found by several other Slytherins who were glad to find him at last.

"Come on Snape, we gotta go or we'll be late!"

Snape's crooked smile though it was strained as he followed the others off toward the outskirts of town.

Lily left with several girls. As they walked outside Lily noticed that Snape was no where in sight.

"I guess he must be at the Three Broomsticks?" Lily muttered to her self. Lily followed along with the girls to the Three Broomsticks. They entered to find it was very crowded with Hogwarts students all laughing eating and drinking hot butterbeer.

Lily sat with other girls from her house all talking happily. Tara was still talking endlessly about her trip to the states.

"I couldn't believe it when my cousin said they don't get homework there during the summer and that they don't have muggle born witches in the schools. They only take pure bloods."

Lily sat listening to her friend for the hundredth time and was once again glad she didn't live there since she would not have gotten to go to school and learn magic.

Lily was tired and wanted to get back to the school with her new kitten. Lily was disappointed that Snape was no where in sight as she walked alone back up to school leaving her friends at the Three Broomsticks.

Lily saw James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter up ahead of her all talking and holding a piece of parchment between them

"Nah we can't add it to the map there just isn't room for it."

"I think we should try though."  
"No it won't work it has to stay some what simple so that we can use it easier."

Lily wondered what they were using since the piece of parchment didn't look special to her as she walked by and gave a curious look at it.

"Hey Evens want to go have dinner with us?" James called to her.

"No thanks." Lily waved back at him as she continued on her way to school.

Lily was sitting at the feast feeding pieces of meat to her kitten Crookshank. Crookshank purred happily as he ate and then curled in her lap to sleep. Lily was full when she left to go back to the common room. Lily looked over at the Slytherin table and could not see Snape there. Lily also noticed that the other four boys who constantly pestered her were not at the Gryffindor table.

Lily couldn't have explain it but she was feeling a bit lonesome and wasn't sure whose company she was wanting most, a guy she loved or a guy she found amusing in a odd sort of way.

Lily showed her kitten Crookshank to the fat lady so he would be able to get into the common room when he showed up. The fat lady was very pleased to meet him and promised her she'd always let him inside. Lily then crawled through her self and showed Crookshank where her bed was located. Lily lay down on her bed with her new kitten and was soon asleep with the kitten curled up around her feet.

Chapter 11. Exams are coming.

The weeks that followed the Hogsmeade trip were slipping by as fast as someone slipping on a banana peel. Lily spent most of her time studying for final exams while her kitten stayed curled up on her lap. James had taken a shine to the kitten right off and was always brining him a treat from the kitchen. Sirius was also please to spoil the kitten by making a long string dance for him all around the common room which always brought a group to gather around and laugh hysterically as the kitten chased the string. Crookshank was always sniffing at Lupin and didn't seem to like Peter, who continued to try to get Crookshank to come to him, even tempting him with food which much to Peter's dismay was not working for him.

Lily was pleased that the whole of Gryffindor was thrilled with her pet. He was so small and fluffy with such a funny fluffy bottlebrush type tail that most people just had to play with his tail by grabbing it and feeling the tail slip through their hand. It seems to make people laugh as Crookshank walked by them. Lily was very busy though trying to study for exams.

James and Sirius would comment several times a day that exams were weeks away and what her hurry was.

Lily would snap at them every time. "Maybe some people like to wait until the last moment to study and hope they do a good job but I don't want that! I want to make sure I pass with no problems!" Lily looked back down at her parchment where she was working on a difficult potion essay. "Besides O.w.l.s are coming up next year and I want to make sure that next year I'm ready for them!" Lily went back to her parchment writing furiously on it. James looked at Sirius with a what can you do with a book worm type person look and went back to their game.

The month of June had arrived and Lily was even more frantic about finals. Lily was constantly looking over her notes and rereading different passages in the books.

"I'm looking forward to summer vacation. " James was telling Sirius one warm sunny morning. "I think we'll have it don't you?"

Sirius was looking very thoughtful as he ponders his reply. "Yeah I think we are close to it. If not we'll sure as anything have it by the start of school. We'll have a real blast then." James and Sirius started laughing loudly disrupting other students who were trying to beat their brains into submission and remember al of the sessions' they had over the year.

"I'm glad you're going to pass so easily, but can you two be quiet?" Lily snarled at them. Both bys laughed some more and made for the portrait hole.

"Let's go find Lupin he should be ready by now." Sirius said as the two boys left.

Peter walked in to the common room from the boy's dormitory a few minutes later a scared look in his face.

"Lily have you seen James and Sirius, I just can't figure this out. Are we suppose cut u p the inch worm and add it before or before after the lacewings or after or stir it then add it and which was do we stir it? …." Peter dropped his work on the table looking thoroughly petrified.

"Here Peter I can help you with that!" Lily pushed her own work aside and looked down at Peter's work. Lily suppressed a laugh as she looked over his work. Peter had clearly not listened to their teacher and had written it down wrong from the beginning.

_No wonder the poor guy is in jeopardy of failing that class, this is terrible._

Lily started to make some corrections on his paper and handed it back to Peter.

"Now Peter listened carefully, rewrite it like this and do not change it or how it should be done. You'll do fine if you just follow this." Lily smiled encouragingly at Peter.

"Remember I've gotten nothing but O's in this class."

Peter looked as though his whole life had been saved in one second.

"That's Lily your great. No wonder James likes…." Peter blushed deeply and stood up so fast he almost knocked all the papers over in his hurry.

"Gotta go now, did you see the guys?" Peter walked away quickly.

"They left through the portrait just before you came down."  
"Thanks."

Peter quickly walked over and opens up the portrait and scampered through. Lily shook her head bemused at Peter. Lily knew James fancy her but was not interested in him. His head was too big for her likings.

It was two weeks before school ended and the finals had started already Lily was sitting at the Gryffindor table looking over the schedule for the finals.

Lily was feeling a bit lonely lately. Snape had been so busy lately with his friends from Slytherin that Lily had hardly seen him.

It was the same thing when she did see him.

"_I can't talk now but I'll tell you everything later and you'll be glad for it honest!" _

Then Snape would rush off leaving her feeling even more alone. Lily did have several girl friends here at school but she was not in the mood to hear the latest gossip.

It seemed her friends were more concerned with who was dating who and who was going to fail their tests and might even have to redo that year.

Lily walked in to Defense against the Dark Arts first thing this morning to do her final. Lily waited in her seat as the other students started to pour in. James sat in front of her with Sirius while Lupin and Peter sat in the seats next to theirs. Lily looked behind her to see the door. Lily saw Snape walk into the class, she expected him to go and sit with her. Instead he cat with Avery at a table that was seated four away from her own.

"I bet Mudbloods fail this exam. I bet they can't even hold a quill much less write with the quill the way a pure blood can." Avery was pretending to whisper but was making sure Lily heard him well.

Lily felt a fire growing in her gut as she thought of some spells she'd like to use on Avery.

James turned barely in his seat and flicked his wand at Avery. Lily turned to look and saw that Avery had a mouth full of soap. Lily surpassed her laughter since she was thinking the same thing.

Avery was standing spitting soap bubbles out of his mouth while Snape was smirking at him. Lily wondered if they knew who had hit them with that spell.

Sirius and James were laughing silently in their seats while Peter looked spellbound with amazement. Lupin just shook his head softly at the pair of them.

The teacher walked in a few minutes later while the soap bubbles were still being spit out onto the ground by Avery.

"Avery, must you always make a mess in here?" The teacher waved his wand and Avery's mouth and the floor were very clean.

"Probably the cleanest his mouth will ever be!" James whispered to Sirius who roared with laughter.

"Enough class lets begin."

Lily was feeling extremely brain tired after she finished the written exam and had to do the practical alone with the teacher in the class room. The students were all lined up outside in the corridor to wait for the teacher to bring them inside. Each student who came out before her looked as though they were beaten with an ugly stick. Most of them were pale and shaking as they left the classroom.

"What's he gonna make us do?" One person asked a tremor of fear in their voice. A few shook their head unable to imagine what kind of horror was in store for them.

Lily was looking nervously around hallway. Lily frowned as she looked at James and Sirius.

Lily was not surprised to see that James and Sirius were not looking worried at all. Lupin looked deep into his work and was obviously trying t o get in a few more minutes of study time.

"Peter Pettigrew."

Everyone watched as Peter walked in to the room while the other student left shaking like a leaf in a strong wind.

"How'd it go?" A round face boy asked him.

"Terrible, I probably got a T on it. I had to fight a Boggart. We hardly did anything with them all year and it's the thing we have to fight off for a practical, it was a nightmare honestly." The boy left still shaking but not as hard, he seemed to be coming back to him self after being able to talk about it.

Lily let out a small sigh; she knew how to fight it and started to think of a very happy memory. Lily smiled as dozens of ideas came to her.

Everyone jumped when a loud scream tore through and a second later the door crashed open while Peter ran out white face and trembling hard.

"No, no, no I can't do that! I can't help it, it's not my fault, they are so big so scary!" Peter was blubbering as he ran down the hallway not looking at the others. James and Sirius burst into laughter as they watched their friend run away.

Lily felt bad for him; she knew he was only able to pass most of his classes because of his friends.

"Lily Evans."

Lily stood up to walk into the classroom. Lily stood by the teacher's desk as he smiled softly.

"I know this is probably more then any of you can really handle at this time but I figured it would test your meddle and ability more then some Grindylow."

The teacher walked over to a cabinet and turned to face Lily. "Are you prepared?"

Lily nodded her head and looked toward the cabinet.

With out a word the teacher moved away as the door open up slowly and a Boggart in the form of a large black masked man floated toward her.

Lily gasped as she watched him. She knew who he was supposed to represent. Lord Voldermort. He was rising to power faster every day and was causing Lily to fear what would happen if he was ever able to really take over.

"Lily screwed up her courage and brought up her happy thought and yelled "Rediculus!" The masked man was suddenly in a rain storm being splattered with big drops of rain and the black robe was swept up over its head showing lacy bloomers. Lily couldn't help it she laughed so hard the Boggart was forced quickly back into the cabinet.

"Very Good Evens very good." The teacher made a mark on his clip board.

"You are free to go and incidentally that was definitely an O for this class."

Lily grinned brightly as she turns to leave the room feeling better with every step.

As Lily open the door her teacher shouted behind her. "Potter"

Lily walked out and looked over at James.

"Good luck Potter!" Lily trotted on down the hallway feeling as though nothing could bring her down.

James turned to the other two boys. "See that she likes me!" James knew what his happy thought was as he walked into the room.

Lily saw Snape who had already done his own Defense Against the Dark Arts practical. She knew he had not shown as much fear as others had.

"So Sev, how'd it go for you?"

Severus turned around quickly a small smile on his thin face.

"Uhh ok at least I passed, how about you?" Snape was not about to tell her that the Boggart showed Lily hugging and snogging James then turned to say go away Snivellus.

"Great" Lily beamed with happiness. "Let's get something to eat from the kitchen to celebrate." Lily grabbed his hand leading him toward the kitchen. Snape was happy to follow her.

The two walked into the kitchen after giving the pear a small tickle. The house elves were right there ready to wait on them hand and foot. Lily sat with Snape at the table while they brought over large amount of Butterbeer, several different kinds of deserts and a large roast with boiled potatoes and carrots.

Lily ate slowly as they talked over the exams and how well they thought they had done.

"I know we both aced potions, I heard Slughorn telling Flitwick about how proud he was of the work we've done there.

"That's great, I think I did pretty well with Charms too, but I'm not so sure about History of Magic. That was a tough one to remember all those dates, there are so many." Lily sighed as she took a bite of a chocolate éclair.

"Even if you didn't do well all the ones you did great on will out weigh that one!"

Lily smiled appreciatively. "Thanks I needed to hear that." Lily leaned in close to Snape and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Snape felt his face turning red again.

_Why the hell am I not spending more time with her?_

Snape didn't want to answer his own question he knew why but didn't want to think about it.

The two left the kitchen very full and happy.

"I gotto go to the common room, will I see you later?" Snape asked softly, his eyes darting around the hallway.

Lily looked at him puzzled by his odd behavior.

"Of course you will Sev, as long as you don't avoid me again." Lily gave Severus another kiss, this one on the lips and turned to walk away.

"Never will I avoid you Lily, never!" Severus walked back to his common room to see his friends all talking excitably. Snape didn't feel like joining in but knew he would have to or they'd become suspicious of him. Snape sat in a cushy arm chair and listen to them talk about the next meeting.

Lily went back to her own common room to see James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter all talking about the exam. Lily walked past them as James caught her arm.

"Hey Evans, I did great an O as usual." James smiled up at her.

Lily laughed softly.

"Your head is still as big as ever too!" Lily continued to laugh as she made her way to the girls' dormitory

Lily slept very peacefully that night.

Chapter 12.

The end of term was only a few days away. The students of Hogwarts were discussing plans for the summer vacation and where they were going or what they were going to be doing. Other students were only interested in longing around under the warm sun and flipping pieces of food into the lake for the giant squid. All in all it was a very relax and happy times for the students of Hogwarts.

Lily was wandering around the lake watching at the giant squid grabbing up pieces of toast across the way. Lily was starting though to become inpatient. She was supposed to be meeting Severus here so they could talk and make plans for the summer. Lily finally sat down at the waters edge quickly untied her shoes and slipped them off her feet and placed her feet into the cool water. Lily had fun kicking at the water to watch it spray out like little drops of sparkling crystals in the sunlight.

"That looks like fun!" An amused voice came behind her. Lily spun around to see Snape there with his usual lopsided smile as he bent to take his own shoes off and sat next to Lily with his feet in the water.

"About time you got here!" Lily commented as Snape placed a hand comfortably on her thigh.

"Sorry the guys in my house were all trying to through a big party to celebrate the end of school." Snape shook his head his long hair moving back and forth in front of his face. "They can be so…." Snape didn't say anything more, leaving Lily wondering what they were. Lily had thought of many things, but didn't tell Snape since they were his friends; even though Lily had wished more then once that he was not friends with them.

"So I'm going to visit my grandparents over the summer, I really want you to come with me and meet them." Lily looked imploringly at Snape. Snape knew he couldn't tell her a no she was just too important to him.

"I'd be happy to go with you." Snape said as he leaned in close to her. A nasty thought then come to Snape. "Is your sister going to be there?"

Lily looked sadly out at the water. "No she won't be. Tuney won't even talk to me, she say's I'm a freak and she wants nothing to do with me. I've kept writing to her but she won't write back after the last letter that said the owl was gross and full of diseases and to never write to her again. I've sent the letters to my parents asking them to give them to her. They told me she won't take them and just chucks them into the fire place. I've been hoping she would get over it by now, it's been four years but so far she hasn't and it doesn't look like she will either." Lily blinked her eyes furiously to keep from crying.

Snape placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close to him.

"Its ok Li, one day she'll figure it out. She may be old and gray by then but she'll figure it out one day." Snape whispered softly into her ear. Lily sniffed some more and placed her face into Snapes' shoulder to try to keep from crying. Snape gave her head a kiss as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Is anything wrong?"

Lily and Snape both jumped at the voice behind them. Lily saw Lupin standing there a smirk on his face.

"Aaah Remus, no nothings wrong. I've just been upset because of my sister. Sev is just helping me deal with it." Lily tried to smile normally but was feeling very embarrassed.

Snape just glared at Lupin as he walked closer.

"I just wanted to make sure, you know we Gryffindors' need to look out for each other."

"I don't know why you'd think I'd ever do anything to hurt Lily!" Snape said acidly.

"Never said you would, but you know can't be too careful where Slytherins' are concerned." Lupin said softly as he sat down next to Lily. Snape was ready to retort when Lupin spoke over him.

"So what seems to be the problem with your sister? You've never talked about her to any of us?" Lupin noted.

"Aah its nothing really, she's just acting all high and mighty and doesn't like me going to school here.

Lupin nodded somberly. "It can be hard for a sibling when they are not able to do things the other can." Lupin said wisely as he looked out over the lake.

"Thanks Lupin now do you mind leaving us alone!" Snape said with venom in his voice.

Lupin looked past Lily who was now looking down at her lap.

"I take it my presence here is not to your likings?" Lupin said casually.

"You got it."

"Guys can we just please get along?" Lily asked exasperated.

"Of course we can Evans, I was just leaving anyhow. Enjoy the day Lily." Lupin stood up from the lake side and stretched out before slowly walking away from them. Snape watched him go with narrow eyes.

_He had better not go running to Potter and have that idiot come running over here!_

Snape thought savagely as Lupin rounded the bend in the lake, heading back toward school.

It was of course where Lupin was going. The four had seen Lily sitting out there alone and then noticed Snape walking toward her. James wanted to rush down there and start to jinx Snape with every thing he knew, but Lupin had wisely told him to stay where he was and he would go there to find out what they were up too.

Lupin smiled knowingly as James came running toward her at the entrance way.

"Well what's going on does Evan need our help?" James asked, worry clearly in his voice. Lupin laughed easily.

"You worry too much James, she's fine she was just upset because her sister doesn't like her being a witch and Snape was just comforting her."

"That greasy slimy git, a comfort, as if!" James snarled as Sirius had to agree with him.

"I know you don't like it James, but they are friends, it was evident the first time they came to school." Lupin spoke softly as they made there way into the Great Hall. "They shared my compartment on the train ride over. They talked constantly and speculated on what it would be like. Snape was telling her things she had not known being a muggle born." Lupin sat down next to Peter who was hanging on every word.

"It was obvious that Lily was scared about going and worried about being able to do magic. Snape was generally amazed by the power Lily has, he kept telling her how powerful she is and that she had nothing to worry about." Lupin pulled an apple of the fruit bowl and started to munch on it.

James said nothing as he looked disturbed by what he was being told. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" James finally asked Lupin.

"Would it have made a difference; you'd have still taken a fancy to Lily."

James blushed deeply. "I have not." James muttered red face, the others all laughed.

The carriages had pulled up to the front steps of Hogwarts ready to take them to Hogsmeade station to catch the Hogwarts Express back to the muggle land. Lily was standing by the front door waiting for Snape to arrive. They had made plans to meet there and ride the carriages back together so they could get a compartment together on the train.

"Hey Evans, want to ride with us?" James said directly behind her. Lily turned her head to the side to look at him. "I'm fine thanks; I'm riding with a different friend."

James looked sour as he walked off with Sirius laughing.

"Sorry mate it looks like she isn't warming up to you!"

All three boys laughed as James growled.

"Shut up."

Lily was watching as the students made their way to the carriages to leave. Lily looked around wondering what was keeping Snape from meeting her. Lily looked out into the drive noticing that most of the carriages were filling up and getting ready to move out.  
"He had better hurry or I'm going with out him!" Lily muttered.

"That wouldn't be very nice now would it?" A silky voice spoke up behind her. Lily smiled broadly as she turned around.

"About time you got here." Lily poked Snape in the chest a few times before she gave Snape a hug which he returned happily.

"Come on or were going to be stuck sitting in a crowded one." Lily pulled on Snape's hand toward the carriages. Snape trotted along behind her. They both climbed into one of the few empty ones and settled down next to each other. Snape placed an arm around her neck pulling her even closer. "You look great Li."

Lily smiled pleased.

The two stayed snuggled up as a few second years climbed inside and looked nervously at them.

"Hi" Said Lily as the second years gave a small squeaky reply back.

Lily clamped her mouth shut, remembering her first couple of years at school and how scared she was to be there, especially around the older students. Lily did not know that in a carriage ahead of her own, was James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter. James was cursing and mumbling about Snape holding onto Lily, while Lupin try to tell him that he was probably just comforting her about leaving and having to go back to see a sister who didn't like her. James was not ready to buy it and Lupin was hoping to distract James from the two of them. Sirius was pleased to watch them and add a few comments of his own.

"I wonder if she can clean the grease off when he touches her?"  
Do you think she gets sick from kissing him?  
James glared at his friend. "She wouldn't kiss him!" James said vehemently.

Sirius looked at him with a very serious look. "I don't know James they look a bit too close if you know what I mean."

"Let's talk about something else shall we?" Lupin asked. Peter looked disappointed at the thought.

"Fine by me!" James said matter a fact. Looking very put out over the whole thing.

"Sure how about the fact that we are all getting furry when we change and I saw small antlers on James head last time." Sirius smiled mischievously.

"I bet over the summer we can do it. Are you coming to the Potters for the summer Lupin?" Sirius asked.

"Of course he is we can't let the summer stop us from doing it."  
They never said the word Animagus in case someone walked by or some how heard them talking about it. This was a secret the four boys had vowed to keep to them selves and never tell anyone else about it.

They reached the Hogwarts Express and were all clamoring to climb on board and find good seats. The luggage had been loaded on, the owls were all hooting in their cages, while Cats meowed and Toads croaked endlessly, the noise was as always loud and chaotic.

Lily flopped down on a seat after stowing her trunk. Snape settled in beside her.

The two watched as others scrambled by their door looking for places to sit. The atmosphere inside the train was as joyous as it always was. Students talked about summer plans and hug each other some more before; they reached Kings cross that evening, knowing they were going to be apart for the summer. Others were making plans to meet over the summer and some were wishing they could have stayed at school instead of going home.

Snape never told Lily that he had asked before if he could just live at the castle during the summer. Dumbledore had told him to think over it and if he was still sure then he would see what could be done. It was then that Lily had invited him to come and visit and stay at her parent's home as much as he wanted too. Snape was not about to refuse that, it was a dream come true.

Lily saw James walk by their compartment a few times and always throwing them an irritated look.

Lily was not too worried about James she knew he was arrogant but rather harmless other wise.

Lily didn't realize that Snape had a completely different view on James and his pals.

"Why doesn't he go some where else already?" Snape said grumpily.

Lily looked around to see who he was refereeing to.

"Who?" Lily finally asked.

"Potter who else, he's always walking by and looking in here. I should probably kiss you next time he comes by that'll give him something to watch!" Snape told her. Lily laughed

Cutely as Snape looked at her a curious look in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Snape asked.

"You silly, I don't think he'd even notice us kissing let alone care about it." Lily giggled a bit more before returning to her book.

"Like I said he fancies you and I don't trust him at all!" Severus muttered bitterly as he watched out the glass door.  
After seeing James walk by a few more times with his friends and looking inside, Snape got up and closed the curtain that rolled down to cover the windows. Lily looked over surprised at him.  
"Is something wrong?" Lily asked with interest.

"No nothing at all, just wanted to have some privacy." Snape sat down next to Lily pulled her close to him and kissed her very deeply on her red lips. Lily shifted so she could wrap her arms around Snape's neck holding him tight as they continued to kiss. After several minutes of non-stop kissing the two came up for air. Lily sat back breathing heavily as Snape shifted to lay his head on her lap. Lily strokes his forehead gently. At this time the door was flung open with an angry looking James standing in the doorway.

"Lily I gotta see you NOW!" James fairly roared. Lily looked over at him her eyebrows knitted together as she glared at him.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked coldly.

"Just come with me." James tried to sound more urgent instead of livid.

Lily glared for a few more seconds then said softly to Snape who had sat up with his wand out of his pocket.

"It's ok Sev, I'll be right back." Lily followed James out of the compartment and down the narrow hallway to another compartment.

James led her inside and sat down next to Sirius.

"Ok you can sit your safe now." James told her. Lily looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean safe, I was never NOT safe." Lily snarled at him. James looked stunned by this.

"Evans, you were in there alone with Snape and the curtain was closed. How can you consider that safe? He's a Slytherin and not at all trustworthy you should know that by now." James said this as though it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

Lily turned on her heals with a huff and marched out of their room, storming right back to her own. Lily sat down with her arms crossed and almost breathing fire.

"That little toe rag, that arrogant, big headed troll!" Lily was growling but the words were pleasing to Snape who only smiled a I told you so smile at her as she ranted on for several minutes before relaxing and sitting back against the seat. Snape resumed his position on her lap as she stroke his hair and Crookshanks fur since he came mewing over to her as though to help her calm down. Lily was feeling a lot calmer after this.

The rest of the train ride went more quietly, Lily had noticed that James was not prowling by constantly and was fairly sure the other boys had convinced him to calm down.

It wasn't long before the train and reached Kingscross station and the students were piling out of the train. Lily went through the gate with Snape to see her parents waiting there.

"Mom, dad, see the new kitty I bought at Hogsmeade." Lily showed them her small orange kitten.

"He's darling Lily, how was school?" Her mother asked.

"Great and Snape said he'd be glad to spend his summer with us."

Lily's mom looked at Snape who was trying hard not to look too happy.

"You're always welcome to stay with us Severus." She looked around to see that they had their entire luggage. "Why don't we get on home, I'm sure Petunia is anxious to hear all about your time at school."

Mr. and Mrs., Evans led the way out of the train station. Lily gave Snape a look that said I don't think she'll be happy to hear about it. Snape nodded his agreement.

Lily ignored James as he waved to her and called out her name. This too made Snape very happy.

Lily was looking forward to summer vacation and was almost skipping out of the train station as the four left to go home. Snape was feeling her joyous energy and knew it was affecting him in a way he couldn't have told only one.

Chapter 13 A soggy Summer.

Lily and Severus sat at the well polished table of her parent's home looking out at the heavy rain pour that had been going on steadily for the past several hours. It seemed the rain had only taken a small break from the last few days to get its breath back and start raining all over again.

"I wonder if it'll ever stop raining." Lily asked Severus who was dealing out some cards to them both.

"I'm sure it will, just in time for school to start. The weather will be great then, hot clear skies sunny and we'll be stuck in classes." Snape chuckled with Lily who couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Snape looked at his cards, a bewilder looks crossing his face. Lily had started to teach Snape a few card games and he was still trying to figure them out.

As Snape placed a few pairs face down on the table the kitchen door bang open with a loud crash. Petunia was standing there holding a small kitten by the scuff of the neck.

"This thing of yours was in m room again. I told you to keep it away from me and all my things and just keep it out site where it won't bother anyone!" Petunia screamed at the top of her lungs.  
Lily hopped up seething with anger.

"Put my kitten down NOW!"

Petunia gave her an evil look one eye seems to twitch as she flung the cat toward the back door.

Lily screamed in horror and ran to catch her cat. Lily caught him easily but the scared kitten had used all claws in fear giving Lily several scratches.

Lily turned toward her, her face screwed up in anger. Snape was also on his feet facing Petunia his eyes narrowed in dislike.

"You won't have to worry about him as much as me!" Lily said coldly as she waved her wand toward her sister causing her to jump back out of the room screaming blooding murder.

"Remember that frogspawn I brought home with me?"

Snape nodded uncertainly.

"Guess whose getting it in her food!" Lily spoke softly but it didn't hide the malevolence in her voice.

Snape roared with laughter at the thought. Lily sat back down and the two talked about what they could do to get it into her food with out her knowing or would it be better for her to know it?

The two went over several different plans for it as the rain splattered endlessly on the roof top. Lily was feeling much better after this and figured that planning it was at least good enough venting, for her instead of really doing it.

Snape on the other hand was whole heartily for doing it. He didn't like Petunia, not only was she the worse muggle he had ever met but she was always trying to come between them. Snape was more then willing to see the sisters bond broken.

Lily stood up stretching out her sore muscles from sitting so long in one position.

Lily was glaring at the rain splattered windows before turning away. "Are you hungry, I can fix us something to eat?" Lily asked over her shoulder as she walked to the refrigerator.

Snape turned to watch her looking through the vegetable bins a small smile on his face.

"I'll eat anything you want to make for me, Li."

Snape continued to watch Lily as she brought out some green peppers, with a pound of hamburger meat.

"How about sweet and sour meatballs?" Lily asked Snape who looked quizzically at her.

"Never mind just try it when it's done you'll like it." Lily chuckled as she pushed the fridge door shut with her foot and started making hamburger balls.

The room was soon filled with the small of hamburger balls sizzling in a skillet while the sweet and sour sauce was simmering in another pan.

After their meal the two of them walked up to Lily's room to work on the homework the teachers had given out for the summer. Lily was still put out with the teachers for thinking homework over the summer was a good idea since she wanted to relax and enjoy it.

"We'll take our O.W.L's this year we'll also be able to talk to out teachers about what kind of careers we want after school?" Snape said it very softly as he wrote down several things on the different types of moonstones and how they affect your potions.

Lily looked at him interested.

"That should be fun, what kind of career do you want?" Lily asked intrigued.

Snape looked thoughtful for a while. He couldn't help but think of the Death Eaters and how they were going to make life better for the wizarding world. Snape liked the idea of that but didn't know of anything in the Ministry that worked that way except for maybe the Aurors. Who Snape was told by some older students that they were the worst thing to happen to the Ministry since some Minister ages before made a new law about abolishing Muggle slavery.

Snape wasn't sure he wanted a muggle for a slave, unless it was Petunia, then he'd really make life hell for her. Snape hide the smile at that thought.

Lily sat watching him as he contemplated the different ideas for careers.

"I don't know for sure right now, I want to do something important but I don't know what yet?

"I have no idea either; I guess I'll have to ask our teacher about it." Lily looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I wish I knew what would be really helpful but fun at the same time."

Snape nodded his head in agreement." I think we should do the same job though so we can stay together." Lily told Snape who looked over at her his heart swelling with pleasure.

"Sounds like a plan." Snape leaned over and kissed Lily, just as the door was swung open.

"What are you doing?" A very bossy voice hit them full blast.

Lily and Snape jumped apart looking over at the door to see Petunia standing there, ready to breath fire with one hand on her his the other on the door knob.

"Home work, now get lost!"

"Oh I see your freak school teaches you how to kiss, and home work is all about doing it properly. Just wait till I tell mum and dad about this, they'll never let him in again!" Petunia nodded at Snape who glared at her, boney horse face.

"Go ahead and tell, just because you can't get a boy to snog you. I bet that ugly Vernon of yours doesn't even know what it means!" Lily retorted.

Petunia swelled even more with anger as she glared at them both.  
"Your freaks, just plan freaks!" Petunia turned away angry that Lily had hit the nail on the head.

That evening Lily did place the frogspawn onto Petunia's dinner plate so it looked as though it was part of dinner. Lily smirked at Severus who was trying to keep from laughing.

"Mom this food taste odd?" Petunia whined from her place at the table.

"Thanks dear, maybe you'd like to make dinner next time?" Mrs. Evans said to her as she sat down.

"I'm sorry but this is really weird stuff, what is it?" Petunia asked.

Mrs. Evans leaned over to look at her daughters plate, the only thing remaining was a small dab of the frogspawn.

"I have absolutely no idea, I didn't make that!" Mrs. Evans winkled her nose as she looked at it.

Their father looked over at it, his nose also winkling at the look. "It looks foreign. What does it taste like?" Mr. Evans asked gently.

"I don't think I can describe the flavor it's gooey and slimey though." Petunia pushed her plate away. As she did this she noticed Lily and Snape smirking at each other.

"You two did it, didn't you?" Petunia said contemptuously.

They both looked as though they were shock by this accusation of hers.

"Tuney how could you say that?" Lily asked innocently.

"Now girls, no fighting at the dinner table!" Mr. Evans said firmly as he looked back and forth between them.

"We can fight once we leave the table though." Lily piped up with a smirk on her face.

Mr. Evans just looked at her with a mixture of fondness and amazement.

"You know what I mean dear, now eat up."

"I noticed they don't have any on their plates." Petunia pointed out.

"Maybe your dumb boyfriend Vernon brought it over for you and you don't want to admit what bad taste he has in food." Lily replied.

Petunia was growing red around her cheeks and ears.

"He's not dumb, he'll own his own business one day, you'll see." Petunia snorted as she leaped to her feet and stormed away.

"As if, he'd only be able to if someone gave it to him and then he'd run it into the ground." Lily whispered to Snape who chuckled as he nodded his head in agreement.

It was most unfortunate that the summer was a wet one which kept the kids inside most of the time, Petunia and Lily were at each others throats worse then ever. It seemed to Snape that Petunia's jealousy was becoming more and more intense as she would walk by her sister and whisper freak every time she saw her. Snape knew it was hurting Lily, who wanted to have her big sister back after she had confided in Snape about her pain of losing her sister just because she was magical and her sister was not.

Snape figured she was well rid of her but refrain from telling her so, knowing it would not make things any better.

Snape was though relieved when the first of September rolled in so they were free to return to school and away from Petunia.

Snape stood with Petunia and her parents while they talked about the Christmas plans and when they would return to enjoy the holiday with them. Petunia had not come with them which didn't surprise Snape in the least that she had opted to stay at home, saying she had things of her own to prepare for her last year of school.

Lily gave her parents both hugs. Mrs. Evans gave Snape a hug, before they boarded the train for school.

"Have fun and write to us." Mrs. Evans waved good bye.

Lily promised to write as she hung out the window waving good bye to her parents.

"See you mom, dad have fun!"

The train moved slowly as they jostled around others to get a good seat. Lily was not surprised to see James walking by them.

"Wait here, Sev, I have to go get the information for Prefects, I'll be back shortly." Lily walked down to the car that was reserved for Prefects and was very surprised to see Lupin sitting there.

"Aah I see you were made a Prefect." said Lupin.

"Yeah it was a surprise to get it in the owl post a few weeks ago. It really made Petunia mad too."

Lily sat down waiting for their instructions.

"So how did, James and Sirius and Peter take it?" Lily asked Lupin who smiled a lopsided smile.

"They gave me quite a, ummm interesting time about it. Seemed to think it made me crazy or something. How about you and your ahh friend?" Lupin wasn't sure how to say it and didn't want Lily to get mad at him.

Lily smiled amused. "He was very happy for me, he wasn't made one for his house but he said he didn't want to be one." Lily didn't mention that she would have loved to see him made a prefect.

Lily was glad that was over and made her way back to the compartment she shared with Snape. Lily stopped short at the door way when she noticed it was filled with many of his friends who all looked at her as though she was something filthy that had just rolled in.

"What do you want?" Avery said with complete contempt in his voice.

Lily glared at him for a moment hoping Snape would stand up for her. When he didn't she said in a calm voice.

"I left my things in here; I just want to get them before you do anything foul to them!" Lily pushed her way past Crabbe and reached above Snape to pull her trunk down. Lily gave Snape a very hurt look then turned on her heals leaving them all laughing, except for Snape who as torn in two.

Lily found another car to sit in and settled down for a long train ride with no one to talk too.

Chapter 14, Fifth year has started.

As the train pulled into the station the night sly was covered in stars all twinkling at them. Lily grinned at the sky her only thought was figures, school starts the rain stops.

Lily found a coach to ride in and was greeted by a few friends of hers as they climb inside.

"Hey Lily, how was your summer?" Tara asked her.  
"What did you do over summer vacation, we left since it was raining so much." Another friend commented as she settled her self in.

"Nothing we stayed at home and watched the rain mostly. We did get our homework done and talked about what careers we wanted to do." Lily smiled warmly at her two friends.

Both girls looked at her with wonder. "So who were you with?" Tara finally asked as the coach started to move out toward the school.

The door was flung open and James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter hopped inside.

"I told you to quit talking to those girls!" James grumbled at Sirius who laughed.

"Hey it wasn't my fault they wouldn't stop talking to me!" The four boys all squirmed around the carriage and they sat down by the three girls who looked surprised by their sudden appearance.

"Hmm kinda crowded and cozy this way huh." James said to Lily who was now squeezed up next to him.

"Thrills." Lily stated flatly as she turned her attention back to Tara and Bethany who was looking eagerly at Lily. Neither girls paid attention to Peter who was trying to catch their eyes as he sat by Bethany.

"So who was it you spent your summer with?"

Lily looked at the four boys and wondered briefly if she should say anything in front of them. Lily decided against it.

"Let's wait until we are in our dormitory and away from boys with big ears."

"Aaah Evans I'm hurt, my ears aren't really big are they guys?" James asked.

"Hmm I don't know if it wasn't for that mop on your head you could probably use them to fly." Sirius said with a grin.

"I have to agree they are kinda large like." Lupin added with a smirk of his own.

What do you mean large in what way, I don't get it? Peter asks frowning while looking at James, who just smirked at him.

All three girls turned to look at Peter oddly while grinning as though they weren't sure if he was joking or not. All three girls concluded that Peter was clueless.

"Thanks just what a guy needs friends." James grumbled.

At this the girls burst into laughter along with Sirius and Lupin. Peter was still looking confused by all of it.

"What?" Peter asked again causing them all to roll with more laughter, including James who couldn't help but join in at Peter's complete ignorance.

The carriages arrived at the school, with a few more chuckles as they climbed down and walked toward the front doors.

Lily noticed Snape standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for her. Lily turned her face and started to march past Snape with out a word when his hand grabbed her arm.

"Lily please!"

Lily turned to glare at him.

"Let go of me!"  
Snape didn't let go but pulled Lily over to the corner of the hall way leading to the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it but I didn't want them to harass you because of me. I can't help it, they are my friends but their…" Snape didn't finish what he was going to say.

"Their a bunch of narrow minded prats." Lily helped him.

Snape dropped his head, unable to meet her beautiful green eyes.

"I'm really sorry please forgive me." Snape mumbled while looking down at his feet.

Lily's heart softens at once as she watched him. Lily knew what it was costing him, to be so divided between her and his friends who were unfortunately very out spoken about being pure blood. She was not and Snape never told them he was half and half.

"Alright I forgive you but you better stick up for me next time, or I'll do some horrible batbogie hex on you." Lily warned him, Snape looked up with a lopsided smile.

"Promise."

Both laughed at this.

The two walked into the Great Hall. As they stood watching the other students settling down to their tables and a few talking with others from other tables, Lily grabbed Snape's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Later ok." Lily smiled at Snape as she let go of his hand and walked toward the Gryffindor table.

Snape made his way to the Slytherin table with several people watching him.

"What are you doing with that Mudblood?"

"Don't you feel sick from being near her?"

"Are you using her for some sick purpose? If you are; let me help!"

Snape looked at Avery with disgust in his eyes.

"Get off it, it's nothing at all." Snape told them as he settled down in his seat.

Snape wanted very much to tell them Lily as his secret girlfriend and he'd do anything for her even die in her place. He wanted to tell them that she was a better witch then they'd ever be a wizard. Snape wanted to tell them that all their parents inbreeding for so long has caused them to be poor wizards and dumb as door knobs. But mostly he wanted to tell them how he planned that one day they would marry and have a great family that would make up for his lousy one now. He would be the best dad to his kids and they couldn't ask for a better mom.

Snape though said nothing of this; he kept these things secret from them. Snape never even told Lily that he wanted to marry her once they were out of school. Snape had many times envisioned Lily in a long white satin wedding gown, walking toward him with a smile and her eyes shining brightly.

Snape smiled to himself as he thought of them getting married. A dream he shared with no one.

Lily sat at the Gryffindor table moving her food around on her plate as she watched Snape across the hall. _I wonder what he's thinking right now?_

Lily often wondered what Snape was thinking when he would seem to be thinking so deeply.

"Hey Evans it won't jump into your mouth you know, you do have to give it some help." James said as he pointed to her plate of food.

Lily grinned mischievously at him.

"Oh Really!" Lily bent down to look through her bag then brought out her wand. Lily wave a little wave at her food which instantly few up into her mouth. "Guess your wrong, Mr. knows it all." Lily giggled girlishly while James laughed loudly.

"Got me there, Evans."

Both laughed along with Sirius and Lupin Soon all four had their wands out and was using them to bring their food up to take bites.

"I take it you're having fun playing with your food?" McGonagall asked behind them causing all four to jump.

"Professor, umm sorry we just uhh." Lily begun but wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Don't blame Evans professor McGonagall, it was our fault we goaded her into it." James lied face to her.

"I see, well then I will let Miss Evans off this time but you three will have to spend some time in detention."

"Please professor McGonagall, it wasn't their fault it was mine, I started it by showing off, James is just trying to get me off the hook." Lily told her.

Professor McGonagall smiled at her her eyes twinkling. "I know that I have eyes I saw what was happening and no none of you will be getting detention it's a harmless game."

Professor McGonagall smiled at them as she walked off.

"Aww Evans why did you do that, you could have gotten in trouble." James said to her.

"You want to spend time in detention, wait here I'll go ask her." Lily looked at him seriously. "Now shut up before I feed you a pea through your nose." Lily smirked at James as Sirius and Lupin laughed.

"I want to feed him like that too."

"It does sound like fun lets all do it."

At this time Peter walked up to them in a panic. I can't find my wand or my home work for the summer." Peter moaned as he sat down by Sirius.

Sirius shook his head as he looked at Peter.

"Only you could lose something like your wand. What you need to do is write to your mum and ask her if she found it there and to send it straight away."

Peter's eyes lit up with happiness. "That's a great idea why didn't I think of that?" Peter jumped back up and ran for the front doors and toward the Owlery.

"Hopeless the guy is hopeless." Sirius muttered. Lupin and James had to agree the guy was not the sharpest tool in the shed.

The welcoming feast was as always delicious, the food having been gobbled up with enthusiasm. Lily looked pleasantly around the Great Hall at everyone. Most students were talking still a few looked as though they could fall asleep where they sat. Lily looked to her right as a finger tapped her shoulder.

"Lily, do you now that Umbridge girl, in Slytherin?"  
Lily looked thoughtful as she tried to think who the girl was.

"She's the one with a face like a stepped on toad, with short mousey brown hair and she always wears a black bow in her hair.

"Aah yes." Lily knew now who she was talking about. "I know who you mean but I don't know her myself, why?" Lily asked figuring it was new gossip.

The girl looked around quickly to see who might be listening in. "I heard that she has the hots' for your friend, Snape. She was always following him around when she could and I hear that she kept showing up at his place last summer." The girl chuckled as she looked around again. "Some couple huh, I don't know who I feel sorrier for."  
Lily glared at her. "That's not funny. And for your information even if she did show up at his place, he wasn't there." Lily gave her a look of disgust as she rose from her seat.

"See you later." Lily tried to seem calm as she walked out of the Great Hall.

Lily was half way up the stair case when a voice rang out behind her.

"Hey Li, wait up will ya."

Lily turned around smiling down at Severus as he ran toward her.

"Hey Sev." Lily looked around saw no one and leaned in to give Severus a small kiss.

"I … uh I wanted to ask…" Severus felt suddenly flustered and light headed from the kiss and had to regroup his thoughts.

"It's kinda stupid but, what was going on with you at dinner. I saw McGonagall, come over there. I was well worried, is everything ok. James didn't do anything did he?" Snape asked suddenly sounding very anxious and apprehensive.

Lily laughed pleasantly. "Oh no, no he didn't, I was not eating too much and well he commented about the food not going in on its own so I showed him it could. McGonagall saw us and made light about us _playing _with our food." Lily chuckled at the memory.

"So you're not in trouble then?" Snape asked concern.

Lily smiled at him. "No I'm not but I did hear about your secret admirer." Lily giggled even more girlishly as she gave him a poke on his chest.

Snape looked thoroughly puzzled.

"Huh, me what are you talking about?"

Lily saw a few other students now heading in their direction. Lily looked around to see the short squat toad face girl glaring in their direction. "We'll talk later when it's more private for us."

Snape looked as though he wanted to say much more to her but knew it would be hard with so many others all listening in on their conversation.

"Alright then, how about behind the green houses after last class tomorrow night?"

Lily gave him a wink. "Sounds like a plan, see ya Sev." Lily turned to finish her walk up the stairs as Snape turned back to head to the dungeon common room. Snape never noticed the short squat toad face girl following after him. Lily at the same time never noticed three boys watching her from below, while a forth boy joined them panting heavily as he came to a stop by them.

"It's all done, I sent an owl." Peter panted.

"Great, just great." James said while scowling up the stairs.

Sirius and Lupin knew what was bothering him; Lily was always so sweet to Snape and always seemed to be joking with him.

"Come on lets get up to the common room." James led the way talking to Sirius in low tones.

"What do you think; maybe he has some kind of jinx on her?" James speculated.

"Could be or maybe he's blackmailing her, think she's done anything she doesn't want out?"

James eyes rose up at this. "Evans?" James shook his head there were some possibilities that he just couldn't buy.

"How about; they are just real good friends." Lupin interjected.

"Nah can't be that!" James said confidently as the four walked down the Fat Lady's corridor.

Lupin exchanged a look with Sirius that clearly said someone was in total denial.

Peter just kept looking between all three boys completely lost by their conversation. A few times he looked as though he was ready to say something but gave a nervous glance at Sirius and clamped his mouth shut.

"Flipwhiper." James said as they reached the Fat lady's portrait.

The four boys all climbed into the common room. James quickly scanned the room to see that Lily was no where in sight.

"Might as well go up to our dormitories." James said glumly as he headed for the stone spiral stairs. Sirius shrugged indifferent and followed after him. Lupin held back for a moment as he looked around to make sure everything was looking right before going to bed. After all he was a Prefect now.

The night wore on while several students in their beds had troubles falling to sleep as different thoughts coursed through their tired minds. Lily was stroking her kitten Crookshanks while wondering what Snape was doing and if that Toad girl did have a crush on him. Lily smiled as she though about that, there was no way Snape or any guy she knew would have a crush on her.

James stirred restlessly in his own bed wondering how best to ask Lily out and what they should do during school now that they had mastered changing into animals. James thought of Lily's face as he showed her how he could change into a large powerful stag.

Snape lay wondering when he'd next be able to kiss Lily and how she'd be so proud of him when he's a powerful wizard and helping wizard kind to have a better life. Snape never thought about the fact that Voldermort, who had his followers call him the Dark Lord wanted to rid the world of anyone who was not pure blood.

Umbridge thought of Snape and couldn't for the life of her figure out why he kept talking to the Mudblood and where had he been over the summer. She had hoped he would have met up at a few meetings the newly formed Death Eaters had. Malfoy had informed her that he didn't know but was not worried so she should get over it and leave him alone. Umbridge glared up at her canopy covering. She knew he was acting so superior with that blonde minx Cissy there. Umbridge made a face as she thought of her, which really didn't help her toady looks.

Peter Pettigrew was also thinking of a girl that he had been wishing to get to know better. He had not told any of his friends since they would make fun of him.

Sirius and Lupin's thoughts were very similar in nature. Both were thinking of the time they would be able to go and explore the Hogwarts and Hogsmeade grounds as animals. Sirius was very proud of his large dog form, one he choose in honor of a dog he had when he was little. Sirius frowned as he remembered his mother getting rid of his pet dog telling him it was making him too soft.

Lupin was very glad to have such good friends, as James, Sirius and Peter who all learned how to change for him so they could stay with him when the moon shone bright and full.

Sleep did eventually come to the students who were awake late into the night with different thoughts and hopes for the coming morning and the start of another year at Hogwarts. Some excited others scared, but most would have agreed it was something no one would turn down if they knew about the school.

Chapter 15 Pains and Sneaks

The first day of classes was about to begin. The students were all finishing their scrumptious meal in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was handing out their class schedules.

Lily looked down her schedule for what classes they were going to have. First was double Transfiguration with the Slytherins then it was double Charms with the Hufflepuff to be followed by Care Of magical Creatures with the Slytherins. The last class was History of magic with Ravenclaws'. Lily sighed as she placed the parchment into her purse.

"I can't believe this, why are we stuck with two classes with them!" Sirius groaned loudly, as the four boys walked past Lily's' seat. Lily looked over at the Slytherin table to see Snape talking with his pals; they all seemed to be discussing the class schedule.

Lily contended her self with the knowledge that she'd be meeting Severus later in secret. Lily got up to leave the table with a few friends. Lily joined in the talk about what they would be learning in class today.

"I hear we'll be learning to make things appear." Tara told them as they walked out of the great hall.

"I don't know that seems like it'd be tough to do, we don't even know how to make things disappear."

"I think Lily was the only one who was good at changing something into something else. Your Top Hat looked great. Mine still have bunny ears and whiskers."

"It looked good that way though." Lily gave her a wink as the girls all fell into girlish giggles.

Some Ravenclaw boys walking the other way looked around to make sure none of them had toilet paper or something else undesirable stuck to their shoes and or backs.

Lily was sitting in Transfiguration class with her friend Tara next to her, when Snape walked inside. Snape sat in the seat behind her with a friend of his. Lily chanced a glance back to wink at Snape who smiled broadly at her.

Professor McGonagall smiled around at her class. "Today we'll be doing the Vanishing spell. We will start with snails and slugs."

Lily listens intently to Professor McGonagall, wanting to make sure she did a great job of making not only the slug but all the slime it left behind disappear. Another student started walking along the desks handing out the snails and slugs to each student. Lily was surprised he was using his hands to pick up the slugs; she'd have used her wand. Lily concentrated hard on the spell and was very pleased when she made the slug disappear after the second try but frown when she noticed the slugs' trail of slime was still there. Lily next tackled the snail which was a bit harder since it had a shell which would make it a little harder to vanish. Lily tried and was very pleased to see it worked after the forth try. Lily looked behind her so see Snape looking at a piece of shell.

"Most of its gone." Snape mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.

Lily gave him a wink to let him know she was on his side and had faith in him to vanish it all.

Snape knew what she was thinking and smiled gratefully at her.

'_Later' _Snape mouth to Lily. She gave a small nod of her head, acknowledging what it meant.

Once the class had ended and they were walking out to head to their next class. Lily pulled on Snapes' arm to get him to move to a small corner behind a statue of a shifty looking wizard down the hall before he would head for his next class and she would be heading for Charms.

Lily looked around to see that no one was near them. Lily looked into his dark eyes that always made her feel as though they were an endless night sky. "I didn't want to wait." Lily whispered as she leaned into him and kissed him soundly on the lips. Snape pulled her as close as possible returning the kiss with interest. It was several minutes later before they finally let go of each other. Snape looked up and down the hall it was clear, they both left from behind the statue and went on to their next classes.

Lily heard a high pitch squeal voice as she walked down the hall.

"There you are Snapey boy, I was wondering what happen to you?"

"Ugh Snapey Boy?" Lily said revolted as she walked on.

Charms class had ended and lunch time was almost over. Lily looked to see they had to go to Care of magical Creatures next. Lily smiled although most of the Slytherins were not at all nice she would at least be with Snape. Lily left the Great Hall to head for class. Lily had barely gotten out of the front doors when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Lily turned to see Snape but was surprised to see James instead.

"Hey Potter." Lily said politely as she turned to continue walking back down the front stairs and heading to the edge of the forbidden forest.

"I did great vanishing those slugs and snails how about you?" James smiled down at her. "I did it on the first try too." James added as an after thought.

Lily smiled crookedly at him her eye right brow raised as she stopped to look at James.

"You are so full of your self." Lily told him as she turned to walk on. "I did it in two tries and left a bit of slime. The snail took four tries and I left nothing behind." Lily said over her shoulders. Lily knew he would keep at her to find out.

"That's real impressive you know." James said as he walked beside her.

Lily looked around suddenly, causing James to look too.

"What?"  
"Where are your mates, they usually are not so far away from you?" Lily asked as she reached the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh." James blushed to his roots. The last thing he wanted was to tell her the truth about why they were not together. James had wanted a few minutes alone with Lily and asked the guys to wait there for him. They had readily agreed with a lot of teasing and laughter.

"They weren't done eating." James said lamely.

Lily gave him a very skeptical look but said nothing as she looked around for their teacher, Mr. Kettleburn.

James said nothing else since Lily seemed to buy what he said or at least had not felt worried about it. It wasn't long before the other students started to join them by the Forbidden Forest. Lily looked to see Snape walking down with his mates beside him and the toad girl following behind him with a friend. Both girls looked as though they were plotting things.

Lily glared for a moment. James took it the wrong way.

"I so agree, it's a shame we have to have class with that lot."

Lily looked surprised at him but said nothing.

Mr. Kettleburn had brought over several boxes of what looked to be funny looking porcupines, except they were very small and had green looking quills instead and deep blue eyes.

The teacher went on to explain that these were called Perrpimes and they were very good for harvesting the soft quills for sewing. "Once the quills have been harvest they will harden up and be fiercely sharp. So you have to be careful no playing with them. Now I have enough for people to have one between two of you. Come collect them up."

Lily looked down at them worried the quills were not soft, but reached down into the box wishing she had her dragon hide gloves on.

Lily pulled up a rather plump one and looked at it; the quills were soft, almost like satin as he seems to purr in her hands. "Now once you have your Perrpimes and you're paired up with someone, then you need to run your hand gently over the quills lifting them up back wards, the loose ones that are ready to be harvest will slide out easily enough, place it in the small metal pan." Mr. Kettleburn started to hand out long oblong shape metal pans.

Lily looked around hoping to pair up with Snape who was walking toward her.

"I see you have ours." Snape dropped his voice so only she heard him.

Lily smiled as she walked a few paces away from the others and sat down on the soft grass.

Snape sat with her and the two begun moving their hands over their Perrpimes, it soft quills were moving upward easily and it seem several of them were flipping upward and ready to fall out on their own. Lily grabbed up those and placed them in their pan while Snape ran his hand over the Perrpimes again brining out some more. Lily enjoyed this creature he was soft and cuddly even though he didn't look like it. They soon had several dozen quills in their pans. Snape picked one up and felt it. Lily watched as he moved the quills curiously in his long fingers. It was indeed very hard now.

The time for class had come and Lily was placing the Perrpimes back into the box for the teacher when she felt several sharp and very painful feelings suddenly blossom in her back.

"Arrrh." Lily screamed as she straightens up from petting the Perrpimes good bye. All the students turned to see what the commotion was all about. James ran toward Lily along with Snape as they saw several quills sticking out of her back. Both the boys looked horrified.

"Don't move to much Miss. Evans." Mr. Kettleburn said as he hobbled over to look at Lily.

Lily bit down on her lower lip as she tried not to cry out with the pain as Mr. Kettleburn used his wands to magically remove the quills from her. Lily turned to thank her teacher who was looking very unhappily at Delores Umbridge. Delores was not quite fast enough to hide her look of glee as she noticed their teacher looking at her.

"Potter, take Evans up to the hospital wing, she'll need some extra attention from madam Pomfrey."

"Yes sir." James grabbed onto Lily's arm leading her toward the school. Snape followed along behind them glaring behind him at Delores.

Lily was glad to hear their teacher calling Delores over to him and hoped she got several days of detention.

Lily spent the next hour in the hospital wing while madam Pomfrey made sure she had no allergic reaction to the quills. Lily had sat on the bed with Snape on one side and James on the other side of the small metal bed she was laying on.

"I was told to bring her here you can clear out now."

"I'm not going to leave her to your pathetic care; she needs a friend not a git." Snape growled at James. It went like this until madam Pomfrey threaten to kick them both out if they could not let Lily rest. They settled for glaring at each other over Lily instead.

Lily was glad to leave since she only had a few minutes to get to History of Magic class. Besides the fact the two boys were driving her nuts growling low in their throats like two dogs ready to fight.

The three entered the class room and took seats at the same desk. Lily once again found her self stuck between two boys who were clearly ready to fight.

The class looked up to see that Mr. Binns was late coming to class something that never happens with him. Mr. Binns was always on time to drone on about Goblin raids and Giant wars and how Vampires were hired to kill Werewolves, by the settlement of Old High Plains, a settlement that was filled with a lot of wizards who were always fighting and trying to rid the world of things they called undesirable and not needed by their standards.

Lily looked behind her when she heard a small noise to see what looked like Binns coming into the classroom but he was not all there since she could see through him.

"Oh my, it looks like Binns died?" Lily whispered causing the other students to all turn around to see their teacher drifting toward them. Mr. Binns did not seem to notice their reaction as he glided to the front of the class and started to drone on about the Vampires and what would happen if they had been bitten by a werewolf.

The class sat stunned by this new development. No one seemed to know what to say or do as they watched their teachers ghost talking as though nothing had happen to him and all was well.

"Someone should go tell Dumbledore." James whispered.

"You go; I'll take care of Lily." Snape replied. James glared at Snape across from Lily who stood up abruptly.

"I'll go." Lily didn't wait for the two boys to say anything and quickly went out the door.

The two boys looked stunned as Lily left the class. Lily despite her shock at seeing her teacher as a ghost was relived to leave the classroom. Lily walked quickly to Professor Dumbledore's office and stood staring at the stone Gargoyle wondering what the password could be now.

"Miss. Evans, what are you doing out of class?"

Lily turned happy to see Professor Sprout walking toward her, her hair was stuck to her sweaty face which was also smudged with dirt.

"Professor Sprout, I need to tell Professor Dumbledore, it's Professor Binns, he came in to class today but he was…" Lily gulped wondering how to tell her that her colleague had passed on.

"What's wrong child?" Professor Sprout asked kindly a dirty hand placed on her shoulder.

"He died, but his ghost is umm there." Lily hoped that it sounded at least ok and not as bad as he just died and that was it.

Professor Sprout looked surprised and immediately told the stone gargoyles the password. "Chocolate Frogs."

The two went quickly up the spiral stair case to knock on the large double doors.

"Come in." A pleasant voice called to them.

Lily led the way into the circular office which was filled as always with odd looking silver instruments on spindly little tables.

Lily explain quickly to Dumbledore what had happen and was glad when he said he'd go look for him and she could return to class to let the others know to go to their common rooms and that it would be taken care of.

Lily ran back to their classroom, opening the door quickly to see the whole class turn to look at her in surprise.

"Dumbledore is taking care of it and we are suppose to go to our common rooms." Lily panted.

Lily didn't have to tell the others twice to leave for their common rooms. Lily looked over at the ghost of their teacher who didn't seem to notice anything odd was happening or that his class was indeed leaving.

Lily sat in the common room for a while and was wondering if Snape would still be meeting her behind the greenhouses. Lily had noticed that James was not around and felt this was probably the right time to leave so as not to be disturbed. Lily quickly left the common room and walked swiftly to the greenhouses. Lily stood behind greenhouse three waiting for Snape to show up. Lily was about to leave when she heard some voices. Lily peeked around to see some of the Slytherins that Snape hung out with.

"He's gotta be around here some where."

"What's he up to anyhow?" Another asked as they walked toward the Forbidden forest.

Lily ducked back so they would not see her listening to them.

After several minutes Lily made to leave when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Your not leaving now, are you?" A soft silky voice asked.

"Course not." Lily turned around to see Severus and flung her arms around his neck pulling him close to her. The kiss lasted for several minutes as they stood there holding each other and feeling in no hurry to let go of each other.

After the most enjoyable kiss ended they look deeply into each others eyes, and to breathe a bit easier too.

"Sorry for being so late, but the guys were asking me a lot of weird questions."

Lily nodded. "Have you noticed umm a toad face girl around you lately?" Lily asked softly trying to not sound resentful.

Snape seem to think for a moment before answering her.

"Yeah I guess now that you mention it this weird girl umm what ever her name is keeps following me around. I'm surprised she doesn't go into the loo with me. She's always outside the door when I leave. It's so weird." Snape looked mystified. Snape then remembered it was also her that had hurt lily in class today. Snape glared momentarily wishing he could do her bodily harm with out getting expelled.

Lily snuggled up to Snape. "I heard that she has the umm hots for you." Lily said into his chest.

Snape laughed out loud then stopped worried someone might hear him and come to investigate them. "No need to worry Li, I have eyes only for you, now and forever honest." Severus gave the top of her head a small kiss. Lily smiled into his chest as she tried to snuggle even close to him.

After an a couple of hours of more kissing and holding each other as tight as possible the two realized it was time to leave, they were both becoming hungry and ready to go to dinner since it was getting late.

Lily walked into the Great Hall first and quickly took a seat by the end of the table away from others.

Snape came in a few minutes later feeling the heat rise on his cheeks as he glanced at Lily who was sitting taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Snape winked at her as he headed over to his house table to see his mats all waiting in a group.

"Bout time you got here Snape." Avery whined at him.

"A guy can't have fun, on his own now?" Snape mumbled as he sat down next to him and listen to what the others were saying.

"Did you hear about old Binns?"

That was the biggest topic of the day; everyone had heard that Professor Binns had passed on but still showed up for class.

Professor Dumbledore stood up at the teachers table looking sadly around the room.

"I have very sad news. Our Professor Binns and good friend to all has passed on this afternoon." Professor Dumbledore looked sadly around at them all. "He was a great teacher, who was always dedicated to his work and it seems remains so." There was definitely a twinkle in his eyes at this. "I know this will be a huge adjustment for all but Professor Binns although has passed on is still willing to teach his class. It will take some adjustment for all of you but he will not let you down and will be glad to see you through your history lessons as always." Dumbledore smiled sadly t everyone while the other teachers looked surprised at him.

The students left the Great Hall all talking about this news and what it would be like to have a ghost teaching them now.

"I bet it'll be easy to skip that class now." Sirius said to James as they made their way up to the common room.

Lily shook her head at their talk about plans to leave class or just not show up.

"Honestly how you guys get passing grades is beyond me. Do you pay off the teachers'?" Lily asked as she walked behind them.

"Aaah Evans you found out." James laughed with Sirius as they reached the Fat lady portrait.

Lily gave James a swat on the arm as she climbed through the hole into the common room.

"See she does like me." James whispered to Sirius loud enough for Lily to hear.

"You wish!" Lily said as she walked over to the door to the girls Dormitory.

Once up there Lily found her self cornered by two of her friends.

"I heard that you were making out with Snape?" Tara asked her.

Lily looked surprised for a moment and grinned a second later. "

It's none of your business girls." Lily aid as she rummaged in her trunk looking for her night gown.

Tara looked scandalized.

"You were making out with him. I can't believe it why would you?" Tara asked as the other girl listen intently to them.

Lily looked at her as she undressed and then redress into her night gown.

"Who told you this?" Lily asked since she was sure that no one had walked by to see them.

"Peter Pettigrew." Tara answered at once.

Lily laughed merrily. "You'd believe anything he says?" Lily laughed even more.

Tara blushed scarlet. "Sorry but he seemed so sure about it said you were behind the greenhouses and wanted us to tell James right away. We wanted to talk to you first." Tara smiled apologetically.

Lily was frowning slightly, how did Peter know about it and she knew that telling James would have caused a horrible row between the two of them. They didn't get along at all and something like this would have made it even worse.

"It sounds like Peter is just trying to cause trouble for some odd reason." Lily commented as she climbed into bed_. I'm gonna have to tell Snape we need a new place to hide so were not caught by ugly little boys. _That thought in mind Lily tried to sleep but found it was very elusive this night too.

Chapter 16 Dreams revealed.

The next couple of weeks were very busy ones and Lily was finding it hard to get a moment of privacy to talk with Snape. Lily would see him walking to classes with some of his mates and talking it seemed passionately about something. Lily was walking alone to the west wing for their Divination class. Lily hoped they would be able to sit together and talk quietly while pretending to be doing a dream diary for Professor Knoowsky. Lily and Snape were not very impressed with their teacher for this subject, she kept telling Lily she would die in a flash of evil light.

When Lily would ask if she needed to put things in order and write out her will now or did she have time for lunch first would only cause their teacher to fume at her and tell her she knew this to be true and for once just believe her it was coming.

Lily had a hard time believing it since she never saw any evil light flying at her when ever she left the room.

Lily stood by the door leaning against the wall of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to open it up. Lily was so preoccupied while staring at her feet she jumped startled when two hands suddenly appeared with a thud on either side of her head.

Lily looked up into the eyes of Snape who was smiling softly at her.  
"Hi" Snape said gently as he gave a quick look in both directions then lean in close kissing Lily gently on her soft red lips.

Lily smiled up at him her heart thudding hard in her chest.

"Good to see you too." Lily leaned against Snape her arms slipping around his waist.

"I missed you." Snape stroked her smooth thick red hair, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy with school work and … well I've been busy." Snape didn't want to tell her what else he had been busy with.

"I understand. Oh yes." Lily drew back a little to look up into his dark endless eyes. "We need to find a new place to meet. Some how Peter saw us and told my friends what he'd seen and wanted them to tell others." Lily didn't tell him it was James he wanted told, she figured Snape would know with out her help anyway.

Snape looked thoughtful for several moments. A sound of footsteps was coming down the hall now accompanied by voices. Snape let go of Lily so quickly she almost fell forward onto him. Lily straightens up and looked toward the sound.

"I'll find us a place and let you know." Snape mumbled for her to hear. Lily gave him a small curt nod of the head to let him know she understood and would wait to hear from him.

Snape backed over to the other side of the hall way as other students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and two from Slytherin, the toad face girl and a blonde hair girl who Lily knew was called Cissy, showed up all talking about the next lesson for class.

Most of them didn't take noticed of the two standing by the door waiting. There were a course a few boys who had noticed Lily but they always noticed her since she was one of the prettiest girls in school and very talented. These boys knew though that she had two very powerful suitors after her so kept their distant.

The two girls from Slytherin had both seen Snape right away. Cissy looked down her nose at him as though he was slime on the floor while Umbridge looked at him as though he were on a pedestal and was the greatest thing since Bertie Botts' Every Flavor beans. A personal favorite of the toad face girl.

The bell rang and the teacher finally opens the door. Lily headed in right away and sat down at a table with a double seat couch instead of a single chair.

Lily hoped that Snape would sit with her since none of his friends was in this class. Snape walked in last and looked around the room to see Lily sitting alone. Snape smiled happily since it was one class James had not taken since he was in Runes class.

Snape ignored Umbridge who was sitting at another table with Cissy and waving her hand vigorously at him. Cissy continued to glare at him. Snape shook his head when Umbridge gave one of her infuriating fake little coughs. "Hem, Hem"

Snape sat next to Lily causing the two girls to glare even more.

Lily heard the two girls whispering behind them.

"I told you not to trust Snape. Look at him sitting with the Mudblood."  
"He's only sitting there because you kept glaring at him." Umbridge growled as he flipped open her own dream diary that was filled with mushy dreams of Snape, which would have made him; cringed had he known.

"Today class we shall review some of our dreams to see who is experiencing night time visions and who is having just night time fantasies. The mind as you know is remarkable and can show you many wonders when a person is at rest and is wiling to be shown secrets. Other wise the mind will show you what the ego wants to see."

Lily looked at the last entry in her dream diary. It was a cute little boy with messy black hair. She thought had to be James when he was only about five. The odd thing she thought was that the boy seemed to have her eyes? Lily reread this dream trying to make sense of it. The boy seemed to be so sad and lonely that when she saw him she felt as though she would cry her self.

"So what was your dream?" Snape asked softly.

Lily looked at him. "Aaah it's a sad little boy but I don't get it?" Lily answered. She left out the part of him looking like James.

"Maybe it's your future son." Snape said with a laugh. Lily laughed too as she thought about that. _Nah can't be?_

"What was your dream?" Lily asked as Snape flipped from page to page.

"I was umm uh better not say it." Snape didn't want to tell her that al he could ever dream about was making Lily his wife.

"Come on tell me." Lily cajoled.

Snape shook his head again. "Some things shall remain secret." Severus winked at her.

"You have secrets huh, and won't even tell me your best friend and girl." Lily mouthed the last two words.

Snape felt a blush creeping up as he read her lips.  
"Later not in here." Snape mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. Lily looked pacified at this and returned to her book.

The moment Lily really dreaded came when the teacher walked over to look at her dream diary.

"My, oh my, this is revealing isn't it. I must say it shows how short your life shall be and how you shall leave pain behind." Lily glared at the black board not wanting to look at the teacher who was making more tsk tsk noises as she looked at more of her dreams.

After the teacher had walked on Lily turned to Snape and said softly. "Next time I'm writing about planting flowers, she can't get anything about that."

Snape looked thoughtful before grinning at her.

"She'll probably say you're planting flowers for your funeral."

Lily sputtered at this and glared at Snape who was still smiling at her.

"Thanks a lot." Lily grumbled as the teacher walked back to the front of the class.

"I must say many of you do seem to be having dreams which are trying to tell you something important while others." The teacher looked directly at Umbridge. "While some, are very full of ego dreams."

Umbridge turned her nose up at this and ignored it.

Snape was very glad the teacher had not looked at his book he was sure she'd feel that he was having ego dreams. All except the one he didn't write down that kept playing a song that Lily had always enjoyed and he had come to associate with her now. Snape though when he had this dream would always wake up in a cold sweat. He would see it clearly in his mind, he was sobbing over her dead body.

Snape would always want to rush up to Gryffindor tower to the common room and burst into the girls' dormitory just to check that Lily was fine.

Snape shook him self back to the present as the teacher was telling them to write out what they them selves thought the dreams meant and to even define each others dreams.

"That could be fun, better then letting her, do it. I'm so dead now it should be impossible for me to stand let alone walk and talk." Lily laughed.

"That's not funny, don't say it." Snape snapped.

Lily looked stunned. "Sev it was a joke, I'm not going to die any time soon so please calm down." Lily looked concerned.

"Sorry it's just a dream I had the other night." Snape left off that he had this dream several nights for the last two years.

Lily looked at him with sad eyes. "Its ok Sev, I didn't know I'm real sorry." Lily was very glad to see most of the students had disappeared down the hall.

Lily grabbed his hand and quickly led him off to a side door. "Come on while were alone." Lily pulled him in and closed the door behind him. Lily dropped her books and purse on the table nearest them. Lily turned to see Snapes' half grin as they came together.

Lily was glad it was lunch time since they had spent their whole lunch period in this class making out. It was semi dark in the room and no one seemed to come looking for them as they held on to each other and then slowly slid to the floor where the breathing was getting heavier and the hands more lively. As the two disentangled themselves from each other the stood up and straighten them selves out.

"Next class will start soon; I guess we better go now?" Lily said trying to calm and cool her self down. Snape dared said nothing he was flushed and wanting more.

A small nod and he walked to the door looked out to see the corridor was empty then quickly walked out, with Lily following him.

"We have potions and then Defense against the Dark arts." Lily tried to sound casual and not hot and bothered.

Severus still said nothing but nodded his head again.

They made it in time for Potion class and sat together at the same table with their cauldrons in front of them.

The class went well as always for the two, they were using Snape's book since they had made many corrections in it and were now making a perfect growth serum.

Lily tried not to look over at James as he and Sirius were laughing over something with their potions and drawing Professor Slughorns' attention to them.

She knew if she looked that dream of the little boy would come back full force to her.

Lily glowed with pride when Slughorn walked over and announced her potion to be perfect. Severus looked at her with his own pride in her abilities. Snape glanced at James who was scowling at the two of them. Snape wanted at that time to tell James just where they were and what they were doing during lunch. Snape had a small smile of satisfaction on his face as he knew who was with Lily and who was winning her heart.

As they made their way to their next class the two were talking happily as James walked ahead of them with Sirius, Lupin and peter.

"I so love that class it reminds me so much of cooking but so much more complex. If I'm cooking I don't have to be exact in my ingredients' nor do I have to worry if I stir one direction or the other but this is so unlike it and like it at once." Lily was still flush with happiness as they entered their next class.

After the evening spread was done and students were making their way to their rooms by way of talking to friends from other houses or by slipping a few extra bits of food into a bag for later.

Most were glad to be heading to bed. Lily stood by the open doors waiting for a few minutes to see if Snape was going to follow her out and give her a kiss good night. After their afternoon together she was really hoping for it. Lily chanced a peek into the Great Hall looking over at the Gryffindor table then the Slytherin table. Snape was still sitting between two friends talking about something that was on the table in front of them. Lily also noticed that James and his mates were also talking about something in front of them. It looked like a large piece of parchment.

"Boys." Lily muttered as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

Again the next few weeks went by swiftly as Snape and Lily would meet after Divination class to the empty room to be aloe and enjoy their time together. Lily was not too fussed about not eating lunch since they always had so much for breakfast and dinner missing one large meal seemed a little thing to do.

Lily was looking at the bulletin board in the common room. The next Hogsmeade visit was coming up soon.

Lily smiled at the thought she wanted to do some shopping and to buy a Christmas gift for Snape who never received any from his parents.

"Evans, planning our date now huh?" James said from behind Lily who jumped startled.

Lily gave James a playful slap to the chest.

"Still wishing Potter." Lily chuckled as she walked off toward the portrait hole.

James rubbed the spot tenderly where she had given him a small slap as though she had kissed him instead.

Lily walked down the long corridor to the stairs which of course had to change direction as soon as she stepped onto them.

"Great it figures." Lily grumbled as the stairs came to rest at another hall. "Just had to dump me off where I wasn't going huh." Lily told the stairs.

"You never know dear girl, the stairs may know more then you think." A wizard in red robes told her as she walked on.

"I hope so." Lily called to the picture.

Lily turned a corner and saw a few Slytherin girls standing there talking in a group. Lily made to pass them when one of them tripped her.

"Look it's the little Mudbood."

Lily stood up glaring at the girls wondering why the stairs needed her to see these girls.

Lily shook her head softly as though they were not worth it causing the girls to become angry. One girl brought out her wand and yelled a jinx at her. "Harleverous."

Lily was hit in the back and felt as though something think and gooey was moving all over her back. Lily was trying to stand up trying to see what was wrong when someone yelled from the other direction. "Exspeliarmus."

The girl's wand went flying down the hallway.

Snape came running toward Lily his eyes full of fear.

"Are you ok Li?" Snape asked as he helped her to her feet.

"What's all over me?" Lily asked tearfully as Snape lead her away. The girls had not noticed since they had chased after their friend who went to retrieve her wand.

"I'm not to sure but we'll get you up to Madam Pomfrey she'll take care of it." Snape was waiting out in the hall for Lily as she talked with Madam Pomfrey. Snape while waiting did notice that James was walking by with his mates and they were standing waiting by a statue looking over at him every few minutes.

"What do you want?" Snape finally yelled at them.

"Who did you send in there?"  
"I didn't send anyone I helped someone get here and I'm waiting now." Snape said silkily.

"WHO?" James yelled. Snape glared at him ready to respond as the door open.

"What is going on out here? I expect students to keep their voices down around here, it's a hospital wing people need quiet in here." Madam Pomfrey looked between the two boys.

"Sorry." James mumbled as he slipped his wand back into his pocket. Sirius kept his own wand out while Lupin and Peter watched them both.

At this time Lily walked out her back feeling much better a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Sev, I don't know what to say." Lily gave Snape a hug which he returned happily as he glared over her head at James.

James stood stunned by this display.  
"Lily what happen?" James ran toward her. The other three boys followed at a walk.

Lily turned surprised to see James.

"Oh, hi James." Lily smiled softly.

"What happen Evans?" James asked taking her hand as she let go of Snape.

"It was nothing, just some girls who are not so very nice trying to act tough and gave me ummm a buggy back jinx." Lily looked down at her feet since it was so embarrassing.

"THEY WHAT!" Thundered James as he squeezed her hand more tightly

"Ouch Potter your hurting my hand." Lily pulled her hand way while Snape glared daggers at him. "James its ok honest, madam Pomfrey cleaned me up in no time." Lily smiled at the boys. "Can we kinda keep this secret it's rather embarrassing." Lily pleaded.

All five boys nodded vigorously and vowed to keep it to their graves. Lily smiled at them all causing all the boys to feel heat rise in their cheeks.

"I'm going to go clean up though I'll see all of you later." Lily quickly left feeling her own face red with the heat of watching all the guys.

"You know she is such a cutie maybe I should try dating her?" Sirius said seriously.

"Over my dead body!" James and Snape said at once then glared at each other. The other three boys laughed hysterically at them as Snape turned on a heel and stormed off.

The next few days brought the full moon closer which was what Sirius, James, Lupin and peter had been waiting for.

"I can't wait once you leave we'll change and meet you there." James was telling the others as they sat apart from the rest of the students in the common room.

"I think one of us should go to Honeydukes and get some snacks for us while were out?" Peter said as he munched on some Bertie Botts every flavor beans.

"You always want something to eat.

"Why don't we all go that tunnel behind the old hag with the hump in her back leads right there we can be there and back in a few hours." Sirius said softly.

"Yeah before bed time and before the full moon is out." Lupin agreed.

The four boys looked around no one seemed to be paying them any attention. They all went to the portrait hole and clambered out.

Sirius used his wand spoke softly as he tapped the hump on the witch and watched as it moved over to allow them to climb inside. The four boys were gone in moments and the witch was back in her place.

Lily walked down the hall on her way back to the common room when she noticed Snape standing by a statue of a hunch back witch.

"What are you doing Sev?"  
Severus turned to look at her startling green eyes.  
"I had seen James and his pals come over this way and it seemed they were stopped close by but when I made it here they were completely gone. I was just wondering if this was some secret passage for them, but I can't see how it could be?"

"Because it's not Sev you worry too much about James and his mates."

"I'd just like to see them exp… in detention where they belong."

Lily caught his slip of the tongue but choice to ignore it. "Snape you take this competition with them to seriously."

Snape looked startled. _Does she mean for her or something else?_ This was answered for him.

"Your both good, no great students so why compete?" Lily told him softly.

Snape smiled, she only knew part of it not the whole thing.

"I'll try Li, I will for you." Snape looked around saw no one near them and turned to look her in the eyes. _Man do I love her eyes! _Snape thought as he tried to get his brain back into gear since her eyes always made him forget all else.

"Let's go to our room?" Snape asked hopeful.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Lily took Snape's hand and the two walked to the west wing and slip into the empty room, where they were soon holding each other and kissing deeply.

After a while Lily lay on the floor with her head in Snape's lap just watching him as he gazed down at her.

"It's so nice to be alone like this." Lily murmur softly.

Snape nodded agreement not wanting to disrupt the serene feeling in the air around them.

After the class had grown very dark and they were sure they had missed dinner the two made their way to the great Hall to check.

"I figured we missed it." Snape said quietly so as not to bring attention to them selves.

"Lets go to the kitchen I'm starved." Lily said just as softly. The two made their way to he kitchen to find the elves all happy to greet them with bows and curtsies.

It wasn't long before Snape and Lily were eating a large meal at a table which would be the teachers table above.

"Maybe we can get into teaching?" Snape suggested to her. Lily looked over at him.

"That's not a bad idea we'll have to talk to our heads of houses and see what they say about it."  
"No other thought of what you wanted to do?"  
"I was thinking maybe an Auror."

Snape choked and cough on his bite of food.

"Why?" Snape coughed some more then took a drink of pumpkin juice.

Lily looked surprised at him.

"I just thought it'd be a good thing you know help make the place better for everyone

I do hope one day to marry and have kids I don't want them to be afraid though." Lily was talking to her lap to embarrass to look him in the eye after saying that.

Snape looked green as he looked at her then registered what else she was saying.

"You want to get married and have kids?"  
Lily laughed at the surprise in his voice.

"Well yeah one day why is that so surprising? I don't look like a troll do I?" Lily asked Snape who had taken another bite once again coughed and choked.

"Far from it." Snape gasped out.

Lily laughed and patted him on the back.

"We should get going, it's getting late. At least it's Saturday tomorrow and next weekend we have another Hogsmeade visit." Lily said as casual sounding as she could.

"Yeah it should be fun." Snape managed to say, after taking another bite of food.

The two left for their separate common rooms. Lily gave Snape a small peck on the cheek then turned to go when Snape pulled her hand back toward him.  
"That's not a good night kiss I'm accepting." Snape gave her a much bigger kiss, causing her to melt against him.

Neither of them noticed a certain headmaster walking by with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Aaah young love, it is so sweet." Dumbledore murmured to no one as he continued on his way.

Lily had crawled into bed and was asleep with in minutes and slept like a baby the whole night through.

Snape dreamed of her dying and was once again awoken with the sweats and fear of losing her.

Chapter 17

It was time for students to leave for Christmas break. Lily had told her parents she would not be home this Christmas since she had received a letter from Petunia telling her that her most wonderful and perfect and overly cute boyfriend was staying with them for Christmas and was going to regale them with stories about his most prestigious school. Lily had gotten sick at the thought and quickly wrote to her parents that she was staying to get some extra work accomplished and to be better prepared for her O.W.L.S

Lily was in the Great Hall reading when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey why aren't you ready to leave?" James asked her sitting down.

The carriages' are going to be taking us to the train soon."

Lily smiled gently at James. "I'm not going home this Christmas; I don't feel up to listening to my sister and her uh boyfriend."

James nodded understandably.

"You can always go home with me?" James told her a bit of hope in his voice.

Lily couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Thanks but I'm sure your parents have enough guests and trouble keeping up with you."

James laughed heartily. "I'm sure they'd agree with you but it'd still be nice to have you there." James looked at her face and soft green eyes losing him self in them.

_What is it about her? _James thought as he just gazed at her his heart beating a tattoo on his chest.

"Do I have something smudged on my nose or what?" Lily asked since James was continuing to gaze intently at her. The question though brought him back to himself.

"Uuh no sorry I was just ..uh… deep thinking yeah that's it… deep thinking." James blushed crimson as he stood up.

"I better get going; I don't want to miss the train." James paused, thinking for a moment. "Maybe" James walked out of the Great hall leaving Lily smiling behind him.

Lily figured she would be spending her time with Snape over the break but was surprised to find out he had left to go with Avery to his house.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Lily asked her self as she walked away from Professor McGonagall.

Lily stormed off to the Gryffindor common room. The place was deserted at the time since most students had left for Christmas. Lily sat down hard onto a big squishy chair by the fire glaring at the flames dancing merrily in the fire place.

Lily felt a few tears swell up in her eyes she furiously blinked them away before turning away from the fire.

Lily looked around the room trying to focus on something else when she noticed some spare parchment someone had left lying on the floor. Lily grabbed her wand from inside her pocket and with a wave of her wand. "Accio parchment" It flew to her. Lily looked and saw it was blank.

"Fine I'll let him know just how hurt I am." Lily told no one. Lily gave her wand another wave saying "Accio quill."

Lily smiled as her quill flew to her from the upstairs girls dormitories. Lily set the quill to the parchment and then slapped her forehead. "Accio ink." Lily said feeling exasperated.  
Soon Lily had both and was trying to think of the best way to tell him.

Lily looked over her letter and felt it was good enough to let him know how hurt she was he left with out telling her. Lily stood up to leave when Crookshanks showed up. Lily smiled at her kitty and scooped him into her arms. "Let's go find an owl to use."

Lily walked up to the Olwery with Crookshanks in her arms.

Lily looked around at the owls and finally picked an eagle owl, since it looked rather fast.

"Please hurry and get this to Severus Snape for me." Lily asked the owl as she tied the letter onto his leg. The owl ruffled his feathers gave a reassuring hoot and flew out the window. Lily picked Crookshanks back up who was having fun playing with the dead skeletons on the floor.

"I think you're in need of a bath now." Lily told Crookshanks as she caught of whiff of his fur.

Lily went back to the common room where she sat in the same chair by the fire and was reading when she dozed off to sleep with Crookshanks in her lap also sound asleep.

Snape had just arrived to the home of Avery when a owl came swooping into the kitchen and dropped a letter on his head. Snape grabbed it quickly. Avery looked surprised as well as the other boys who were with them.

"Someone writing to you?" Mulcipher snigger as though this was something no one would ever do.

Snape glared at him and open the letter. Snape's eyes widened as he read it.

Dear Sev, I was shock, stunned and very, very hurt

to see you had left for Christmas break.

I had thought we'd be able to spend our time together,

all alone, with no one around at all to bother us.

I suppose what you are doing at Avery's house is very

important but I do wish you had told me.

I feel as though you don't care about me anymore.

Love Lily

Snape felt his hand start to tremble as he read her letter not once but six times trying to absorb it all. "I blew it." Snape mumbled the others all took it wrong.

"Wow so you got a T on something huh?"

"I always believed that the teachers favored him maybe now they are seeing him how he is."

"That Slughorn; sure talks about him a lot, I think he'll adopt him and that Mudblood soon."

Snape glared at him. This they took wrong too.

"Hey no getting mad, no one in their right mind would want to live with a Mudblood!"  
"Yeah only weird guys with no taste like Saint Potter."

They all started laughing over that.

"Potter and Mudblood what a perfect pair." Avery said in a sing song voice.

"So sweet just think they'd have little muddy bloody babies to give the Dark Lord something to use for target practice." The boys all laughed, Snape tried to laugh with them as the letter was crushed in his hand.

One thought going through his head.

_Not my Lily never, never, never!_

Snape was unable to write to Lily right away since the other boys were keeping them all busy with plans to help out the Dark Lord.

Snape was glad he had finally found time to write back when Avery came in talking.

"I couldn't get the owl for you, mum has it off on a delivery for some weird hard to get herb for some potion she's' making.

Snape nodded. "No big deal just wanted to talk to ..Uh Slughorn."

"I can help ya there. I got Floo powder in the other room. You can use some and try and talk him out of a T." Avery snickered.

Snape looked at him suspicious. "Sure as long as no one tries to listen in."

Avery laughs even harder. "No one wants to hear you try to get a better grade."

Snape was willing to let the others think the letter had to do with a bad grade and took the Floo powder Avery handed to him.

Snape walked into the living room where a large fire place with a beautiful brink pattern of dark red and light red bricks.

Snape threw some Floo powder into the fire place it instantly flared up bright green.

"Lily's eyes." Snape murmured as he stuck his head into the flames. "Gryffindor common room." Snape said as his head whiz on in a fast dizzying pace.

Snape open his eyes when his head stopped swirling around.

Snape looked around the common room. He could only see Lily sitting in a cozy stuff chair by a coffee table. She seemed to be reading a large book.

"Lily." Snape called to her.

Lily jumped looking around when she noticed Snape's head in the fire place, then she shrieked. "SEV what's happen to you?" Lily ran to the fire place going quickly to her knees fearing the worse.

Severus laughed heartily. "It's Floo powder Li, it's a form of transportation and can be just used for your head only."

Lily looked a very relieved then looked very crossed.

"Sure don't write to me for over a week and then scare me half to death." Lily folded her arms across her chest her lower lip out.

"I'm truly am sorry Li, I wanted to but they only have one Owl and his mom is using it all the time." Severus looked at her pleadingly. "I 'm real sorry for not staying I guess I got the wrong information I thought you were leaving too. I didn't realize it at first and I just thought you missed the train, I never dreamed. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Severus asked his voice full of pained emotions.

Lily looked thoughtful for several minutes. "Yes a kiss." Lily leaned in to the flames and was instantly burned. "Oh" Lily jumped back feeling her face which didn't feel too bad.

"Li" Snape was also yelling as he suddenly came though the rest of the way through the fireplace.

Snape was holding Lily's wrist trying to see what damage there was.

"Are you ok? Why did you do that? Didn't you know you'd get burned?"

"I do now" Lily said tearfully.

Snape pulled her close to him.

"My silly muggle girl." Snape whispered as her stroke her hair.

Lily's tears had resided as Snape checked her over.

"Looks like you lost your eyebrows and a small burn on your nose. We should be able to get something from Pomfrey for it though."

Lily sniffled a few times. "Thanks Sev."

Lily flung her arms around his neck pulling him in close and kissing him passionately. Snape melted against her his heart thudding like a war drum.

"We need to take you to see madam Pomfrey." Snape said softly into her ear.

Lily shook her head no, while talking quietly.

"It's just a little burn it's no big deal. I'm just so happy you're here with me." Lily stood up pulling Snape up with her.

"The couch will be so much more comfortable." Lily pulled him toward the couch holding his hand tightly. The two sat down close together.

Snape looked around the room, then toward the back of the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Do we need to worry about company?" Snape asked eyeing the door nervously.

"Nah we should be fine the only other people to stay were two sixth years and they have been so busy them selves that I don't even think they know I'm here."

Snape smiled seductively as he looked into Lily's dreamy green eyes.

"As long as I'm the only one who knows you're here, I'm happy."

The two didn't take long before they were very much in to some heavy making out.

It was several hours later when the portrait was flung outward to allow two students to walk inside.

Snape and Lily wiggled around to see the two sixth year students walking over to the chairs talking animatedly.

"I think we can do it."  
"I know we can, all we need is some gold to get started."

"What would we name it though?"  
I don't know jokesters, or something?"

How about our two names combined?"  
"What Zondonie and Korshin?" The second one looked puzzled.

"Yeah but combined so it was like Zonkos or Koszon?"

I like it but which way should it be?"

"We can write them both down and pull one out of a hat first one is the one we use."  
"Yeah let's go get a hat in the dormitories."  
The two ran off toward their dormitories.

Snape laughed loudly holding his stomach and almost falling off the couch.

Lily was looking at him wondering what the joke was.

"Ok are you going to tell me?" Lily finally asked as Snape let his laugh subside.

"Sorry Li, but when you said that they were too busy to notice you, I thought you meant they were doing what we were doing." Snape's laugher renew its self again as Lily joined in.

The last week of break was almost there as Lily and Snape enjoyed their time together. Snape had just given Lily a good night kiss and was heading for his common room a smile plastered on his face.

Snape never noticed as Dumbledore walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Severus, I was wondering if you'd like to learn something that is very hard and a very old piece of magic but very well worth the time to learn it." Dumbledore looked into his young face which was clearly stunned.

"Yes sir, I'd enjoy it very much." Snape was excited at the prospect of learning something knew.

Dumbledore lead Snape to his office and sat at his desk with Snape in the chair nearest Fawks.

"What it is called is Occlumesy." Dumbledore explain how it would help him to close his mind from others that he did not want to learn what his feelings might be and who was closest to him.

Snape's eyes widen with excitement at the thought of learning something so unique.

"Do they teach it here in school? Snape asked eagerly.

Dumbledore smile at him. "No I'm afraid that they don't, it is such an advanced magic that they deem it to advanced for the students and something that only a select few should learn depending on their need for it. The Ministry can be a bit odd about what is good to learn and what isn't." Dumbledore chuckled. Snape smiled with him. Snape was even more eager to learn since it was something not taught here and that it was reserved for only a few.

"Before we begin though you need to understand that it will leave you very tired and worn from the practice of learning it. I believe though that you are more then capably to learn this and practice it with ease."

Snape glowed at the praise he. Dumbledore was his favorite person in Hogwarts aside from Lily.

Snape left the office looking as though someone had rung him out through an old fashion ringer and then beaten him against some rocks.

Snape dragged him self to the Slytherin common room and fell onto a chair by the fire which was slowly sputtering out. Snape fell asleep where he was sitting and didn't wake up until late morning after breakfast had been served.

Snape walked through the brick wall as it melted away to see Lily standing with a stack of toast.

"Hungry?" Lily asked him softly.

"Not sure yet?" Snape told her as he took one and tried to eat the piece of toast.

"Professor Dumbledore told what was going on. I'm so proud of you, it sounds so hard."

Snape smiled lopsidedly as he looked at her.

"It's very hard but I can do it and you'll be proud of me." Severus gave her a kiss after finishing the last bite of toast.

The last week had ended with Snape working hard with Dumbledore and Lily watching nervously near by in a chair while Fawks sat in her lap allowing her to stroke his beautiful head.

As the other students arrived to school, Lily was almost wishing it had not ended to soon.

The common room was once again filled with everyone. Lily was surprised when James ran over to where she was standing talking to Tara and gave her a hug while leaving a letter in her hand.

Tara looked jealous but said nothing. Lily smiled as she returned to talking to her friend who was busy telling her about her Christmas and the presents she had received.

James was feeling good as he went to rejoin his friends.

It was obvious to all around that people were in fine form and happy to see each other and maybe even get back to school and learning something new.

Chapter 18.

The New Year started wet with rain and then hail coming down hard on the students as they made their way through the soggy ground, some finding their feet sinking deep into the wet ground, having to pull their feet out with a loud squelching sound. Lily was not feeling up to Care Of magical Creatures, she couldn't think of anything interesting right now and really wanted to be dry in the castle and talking with a certain boy.

Lily yawned as she gathered around the yard with the other students. Lily jumped she had not been paying attention and was surprised then by the arrival of their teacher.

"This will be of interest to you and most likely will come up in your O.W.L.S." Mr. Kettleburn said loudly to be heard over the continuously onslaught on the hail. Lily moved over to look at the box on the ground near his feet where he had placed it. Lily saw what looked like a jack Russell Terrier but this one had a fork tail.

Lily was glad when the class ended and she was able to leave after learning how to identify, feed and proper handling of the animal.

"It was so cute wasn't it?" Tara said to her as they slogged on through the wet grounds.

"Yeah it was cute." Lily had to agree it was a nice one.

In the castle Lily was so wet from and hour and a half in the rain that she headed straight to Gryffindor tower to change into dry clothes. There were some who had just gone into the Great Hall to eat and talk. Lily had caught of few saying to their friends they hoped to catch cold and have to spend some _down_ time in the hospital getting better.

Lily didn't want to get sick though; she did enjoy her classes and was willing to learn all she could about magic. Lily smiled ruefully though as another thought occur to her. A little more free time with some one she cared about was even more interesting to her.

Lily came back down to the Great Hall to see it was full of students all talking and eating the food that had appear from the kitchens below. The general feel of the place was lively and light. Lily sat down next to her friends as she pulled a few plates toward her of chicken, fries and some carrots.

"So what's the topic today?" Lily asked as she ate some fries.

"We're just talking about." Tara looked up and down to make sure others were not paying attention. "Sirius, he's so cute." Tara giggled.

"So what about you Lily why haven't you gone out with James Potter yet, the boy is so crazy about you. Another girl leaned toward Lily who felt her self blushing.

"He's a bit conceited, and if he didn't have that annoying habit of jinxing people in the hallway just because they trotted on his toes, it'd help make him a lot more appealing." Lily told her softly

Lily shrugged it didn't make a difference though really she thought since she was dating some one in secret right now.

"Its not Snape is it?" Another girl asked.

Lily looked coolly at them but said nothing.

"I heard he's joined the Death Eaters. I heard he also has that mark they keep bantering about."

Lily looked puzzled. "What mark is that?"

"I don't know what it looks like but it's supposed to be what _he_ gave them." She said with a little shudder.

Everyone knew what that meant although few liked to say the name Voldermort, aloud.

Lily bit down on her lower lip; she had been hearing more and more lately of Snape's involvement with the Death Eaters and Voldermort. Lily crossed her fingers that it was not true, she couldn't stand the idea of Severus joining forces with them and doing some of the horrific things they had heard about the Death Eaters who were out there causing deaths and destruction where ever they went.

Lily looked over at the Slytherin table, her eyes traveling up and down the table until she noticed Snape sitting between two cronies, Avery and Mulceber. They seemed to be very deep in conversation and were once again looking at a piece of parchment on the table in front of them.

"Sev what are you planning?" Lily whispered so her self.

A few days later, Lily was sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast when the owl post arrived. Lily watched as the large brown barn owl landed in front of Snape causing him to look surprise and grabbing his drink out of the way.

Snape took the parchment from its beak and waited until it flew off. He looked around the table before opening it.  
Lily sighed deeply as she watched him.

Snape gave Avery a smack on the head as he tried to take the parchment from him. Lily could see Snape blush as the guys all around him seem to tease him over the note, which was not, signed but only said _Meet Me?_

Snape chanced a glance toward the Gryffindor table to see Lily watching him intently. Snape nodded his head very slightly which could have been taken as shooing a fly away.

Snape glared at the other boys as they continue to ask who; was the desperate girl who wanted to meet him. Snape watched lily for a few more minutes he knew Lily was anything but desperate, she could have any guy she wanted in school. But she had chosen him, a fact he wanted to shout from the highest tower for the world to hear. Snape rubbed his left wrist, it was still hurting a bit and he knew that he could never tell anyone who is love was now. They were all pure bloods and he being half blood was never going to tell them that or that he loved a muggle born.

Right after Divination class, Snape had walked out of the class quickly before any others. He had wanted to sit by Lily in class but was disappointed to see her friend was sitting with her. Lily had given him an apologetic look but was unable to do anything more.

Snape sat down and was even, more unhappy when the girl he liked least in school promptly sat down beside him giving him a simpering smile and a fake little laugh that he hated more then anything.

She had of course called him Snapey.

He had told her many times to never call him that but she refused to listen to him.

Snape was more then glad when the class ended so he didn't have to listen to her talking about the three coin yes and no divination. He had gritted his teeth every time she said "Ooooh look I got another yes it really does mean we'll be close." Umbridge would then let loose with another one of her irritating simpering laugh. Those laughs had made Snape cringe every time he heard her.

Snape looked to see that no one was near and slipped unnoticed into the empty classroom. Lily had made quite a production of slowly getting ready to leave.

"Lily, are you ready yet?"  
Lily looked to see Tara standing by the door. "Go on I'll be there soon. I just wanted a word with the teacher first." Lily smiled gently hoping that Tara wouldn't volunteer to stay and wait.

She didn't and Lily gave a sigh of relief, it seemed harder and harder to get time alone with Severus these days. With so much homework by the teachers and it seemed their friends always trying to pull them in different directions a few minutes alone was sparse.

Lily waited until she heard no foot prints out in the corridor before leaving the classroom. Lily looked back to see her teacher smiling gently at her with a knowing type of look on his face. _Does he know? _Lily wondered as she waved good bye and left the room. Lily headed right for the empty class room to see Snape standing by the black board using a piece of chalk that was writing LE and SS forever.

The writing vanished as soon as the door was shut behind Lily but a smile played on her lips as she saw him blushing to his roots.

Lily dropped her books and purse onto the desk before running over and jumping into Snape's arms. Lily kissed him over and over. Snape a bit floored by her action was none the less happy to hold her tight and kiss her as passionately.

Lily was snuggled up against Snape her breathing was soft and even. Snape looked to see her eyes were closed and she was asleep. Snape smiled down at her.

"I guess exams are a bit wearing aren't they. Even for some one as smart and talented as you." Snape stroke her hair gently as he sat there with her curled up against him. Snape ignored the time just wanting to be in her presences and to have no one giving him dirty looks, or have other guys especially Potter eyeing her hungrily.

Snape woke up with a start; his left wrist was suddenly burning with pain. Snape looked down to see Lily was still asleep in his lap.

"I gotta go, but…" Snape didn't want to wake her up. Snape looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was past nine, they had not only skipped lunch but slept through dinner and some how was not disturbed by anyone.

"Lily wake up, Lily wake up." Snape spoke softly to her giving her a small shake on her shoulder. Lily stirred a bit and rolled over to look up into Snape's face.

"Hmmm." Lily stretched then suddenly sat up looking alarmed and was quickly looking around the room.

"What time is it?" Lily asked frantic.

"Nine, we uh fell asleep, we better hurry out of here and to our dormitories."

Lily scrambled up and grabbing her books and purse off the table before turning to kiss Snape on the lips then dashed out of the room. Snape felt his blood warming as he left the classroom as quickly as he could. Snape though didn't head for his common room he headed for the front doors where he saw several others from his house also heading for the front gates.

"It works cool huh. I can't wait to see what he has to say."

"Same here I wonder what he wants us to do for him?"

Snape noticed that the others were ecstatic over being called by the Dark Lord.

Snape wasn't sure how he felt yet, he was sure he was glad he joined the Death Eaters, he was sure it would in the long run impress Lily with the power he'd gain from it.

But there was that irritating voice in the back that kept saying _Are you sure this is what Lily would want?_

The boys all stopped at the edge of the town of Hogsmeade where Lord Voldermort was standing looking very pleased.

The boys all gathered around him; all bowing and murmuring. "My Lord"

"Fine, fine I am most impressed you all came as quickly as you could. It is a pleasure to have so many willing to serve me!" His voice was cold and slightly high pitched and to Snape he was sure there was no love and soul behind those dark eyes.

"We live to serve you my lord; ask anything of us, anything at all." Avery went to his knees in front of him his head bowed.

"Do not worry Avery, I will tell you when I am in need of you. This for now was just a….. test run to see how worthy and obedient you all are." Lord Voldermort looked around the little town its streets shining wet from the moon full above them all.

"Return to the school and let me know if anything of interest comes up that I shall need to know about."

Yes my Lord, yes we will."

"My Lord Anything at all."  
The boys all turned to run back up the road in the mud, getting their cloaks splattered with thick brown mud as they ran.

Snape looked to the side where some thick bushes were growing he had thought he heard an animal growling but could see nothing out there.

All the boys made their way quickly into their common room.

"Who needs O.W.L.S. once were running the show with the Dark Lord?"

"I'm going to have N.E.W.T.S. this year, but I don't care about them. I'll be helping Malfoy who is already out there working for the Dark Lord."

The boys looked impressed by the older boys who were ready to go and join Lord Voldermort.

"So lucky."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

Snape said nothing as always watching them, silently. The other boys did not find this unusual since Snape was always the quietest of them.

_I see what Dumbledore means these guys are like reading an open book they are so easy._

Snape grinned evilly as he watched them; they were as always clueless to his invasion of their minds.

It was some time after one in the morning before the boys made their way to their beds all talking enthusiastically and looking at the Death Eater mark on their left forearms which were slowly fading away.

Snape fell into his bed closing the curtain around him as Lily filled his mind.


End file.
